Mystery Girl
by MidnightShadow07
Summary: He has seen her several times, now he needed to know who his mysterious girl plaguing his mind was. Kid Darkness OC
1. Prologue

I had seen her for the first time when the skinny kid had out danced, and embarrassed, me in front of everyone. Then I saw her again when I went to battle the skinny kid in the Pirates' dance club. I had helped her from being trampled when she was knocked down after the fight issued between my crew and the Pirates, helping her escape. Her green eyes were wide with both fear and confusion I felt compelled to help her. I then went on in sleepless nights and dreams of her (whenever I did sleep) after the weeks leading up to the world jam.

There I had seen her congratulating the skinny kid and the other Pirates as they had beaten me and my crew. However, before I can even go near her, she disappeared. It took a while, something I would never tell my other crew members, but I had gone to the Pirates to ask of the mysterious girl. Apparently she was the older sister of the skinny kid–he was very suspicious of why I was looking for her.

After receiving her class schedule, I went to the University of New York and waited outside on the steps, holding a stem of white orchids with some pink in the middle. The skinny kid (Moose, I think he said his name was) told me that was her favorite flower. Nervous, I pushed my hat further down my eyes, watching people walking up and down the stairs as they went to and from their class.

My breath was then stolen as I watched the mysterious girl that has been plaguing my mind nearly three months ago. She was wearing a dark grey hooded fleece cardigan with a white v-neck shirt underneath, followed by skinny jeans with black double buckle boots with a three inch heel. Sometimes it pays to have three fashionable sisters to understand that such fashion (though sometimes a disaster for some) looked great on my mysterious girl figure. Even the light make up she wore seemed so natural on her.

I quickly jump off the edge of the wall and walked up to her, startling her. I pushed up my hat somewhat, watching for some recognition from her. My nerves loosened as her green eyes widen slightly and a blush formed on her lovely cheeks. Even when she was on the first step (and she was wearing those boots) I was still an inch or two taller than her.

"Oh, you're the one who wanted to try and beat my brother from dancing right?" she questioned, her lovely voice soft and gentle to my ears.

"Yeah, the name's Kid Darkness." I stuttered, kicking myself for doing so.

My mystery girl smiles shyly, pushing some of her light brown hair behind her right ear where some silver earrings dangled. "Is that really your name?"

I grin at her, "If you tell me yours, I'll tell you mine."

Her laugh was like magical bells that seemed to echo, (and not with annoyance). "I'm Ivy Kylie Alexander."

"Danny Cambridge," I then brought the stem of orchids from behind my back and presented it to her. "These are for you,"

"Oh," Ivy took hold of the orchids, bringing them up to her nose so she can smell them.

I can see the blush forming even darker over her cheeks, which pleased me enough to wish I had gotten a bouquet of orchids for her. Not able to help myself, I brushed her hair from her face as it fell forward when she brought the orchids closer to smell them.

"Thank you, they're beautiful." she whispered honestly.

I couldn't help but smile in return, shifting nervously from foot to foot. "It would be a great pleasure if I can take you out to lunch today?"

Ivy bit her lower lip, making me nervous that she might decline. "All right, there's a cafe about a block from here."

Smiling, I took her messenger bag and slung it over my right shoulder before taking hold of her free hand in mind. She seemed surprised, but I did not mind surprising her. It only goes to show that not all New York men were the same, predictable assholes as most were. Besides, her brother had told me that she was a romantic at heart and I hoped to win her over with some of the romantic I have inside me.

Grinning, I bring Ivy closer and swing my arm over her shoulders, bringing her even closer to me. It was at that moment that I knew Ivy was mine and I would do anything to keep her at my side. Whether I was to fight my crew, and her brother's, I would. I had found my mysterious girl and I have no intention of letting her go.

**A/N: This was just something that I had in mind. I'm not sure if I want to do this as a story or just keep it at a one-shot. Please review and let me know what you think! Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Ivy Kylie Alexander read the open book carefully, her eyebrows knitted together in both confusion and frustration. She paid no attention to the music blaring from her headphones, let alone the shadow movements from the corner of her eyes. Picking up the highlighter, the twenty-three year old went over the text again, muttering silent words underneath her breath. With a sigh, she gathered everything up and into her messenger bag, feeling the tension at the back of her neck.

Before she stood up from the table, someone placed a single purple orchid in front of her. Ivy looked up and smiled widely, taking hold of the orchid, taking out her headphones. Danny Cambridge, also known as Kid Darkness, smirked down at her, linking his hand with hers once she stood up. It always made him laugh that she barely reached his shoulder, even with high heels on; of course Ivy stood at five foot four inches as he stood at six foot two inches.

"How was your class?" he asked once they left the university's library.

Ivy leaned further into him, closing her eyes from content. "Long, Mr. Panshawl wants us to write a five page essay on certain studies in the fifties and sixties, along with studying for our midterm."

Urging her into a cab he hailed, Danny twirled a hair in his finger. "You can pass the midterm, don't worry. You study as much as I dance. And you'll do well on your paper, when we started to get to know each other you told me more about the doctors experimenting in those eras then I wanted to know. Thanks," he added to the driver, handing him a few bills.

Walking up the steps to a luxury condo, the couple nodded to the security at the desk before heading to the elevators. Ivy pressed the thirty-fourth floor before letting Danny bring her close for a few minutes of making out, the security guard shook his head as the doors closed, muttering about young kids these days. Once on her floor, they walked to the right and down a few doors until they came up to Ivy's home. She opened the door and sighed with relief, dropping her bag by the couch before falling sideways on it.

Danny chuckled as he locked the door before walking over to the couch and laying over the younger woman, kissing the corner of her mouth and down her jaw. Unlike her younger brother, Ivy moved out of her parent's house and into the condo right by Central Park. She's been working and saving up since Ivy was old enough to work, working as many jobs as possible. Once she landed the secretary, which soon turned into an assistant, job with Patterson and Weaver attorneys at law in her senior year, did Ivy get paid good money.

Before things could go any further, Danny's phone started to ring making him sigh with annoyance. Looking at the caller ID, the annoyance was noticeable even further as he pressed the talk button.

"Yeah,"

_"Yo, Kid, where are you at? We gotta go! Come on man!"_

Danny looked down at Ivy who looked up at him sadly, "Naw man, not tonight. Tell Julien I'll do extra time tomorrow."

As the person in the other line started to protest, Danny hung up, turning off his phone. Ivy frowned at him, placing her hands on his face, Danny turning to the left to give her palm a small kiss.

"Babe, they're your crew–_your family_–and I understand that! You have to go practice or they'll think you don't want to dance anymore."

Danny smiled and leaned down to kiss her gently. "They're only pressing me when they know I'm with you. They don't want me being with someone that's connected to our rival." Ivy bit her lower lip, looking away. "Hey, don't even think about it. Whether they like it or not, I'm staying with you and they can't force us apart."

He kissed her before she can argue further, pressing his body harder into hers. Ivy chuckled, taking the hat off of Danny and placing it on the table before her hand took a handful of his semi long hair. Before it can go any further, there was a knock and a familiar voice.

"Come on Ivy, open up!"

Ivy sighed as Danny placed his forehead on her shoulder with a groan. He moved to the side as Ivy got up and walked over to her door, smiling at her brother and his girlfriend for the past five months.

"Hello, did you forget about movie night?" Moose asked his sister as he wiggled the DVD, dancing his way inside the condo.

Ivy muttered a curse at herself. "I'm sorry, I had..._other_ things in mind." she blushed.

Camille narrowed her eyes suspiciously before realizing what Ivy had meant. She went to grab Moose from turning, only to be a few seconds late. Moose stopped dancing as his smile faded a bit once he turned fully into the living room. When Danny saw Moose dancing inside he had quickly stood up, putting back on his hat.

"Kid...Darkness," Moose stuttered confused.

Ivy and Camille closed their eyes before moving further into the living room. Camille had known who Ivy has been dating and kept it quiet from Moose, in case he reacted badly. Of course neither she nor Ivy realized that dating Danny was going to go on for nearly four months and a half.

Moose turned to his sister with wide eyes of realization. "You've been dating Kid Darkness from The House of Samurai?" he opened his arms, "How long?" his voice squeaked.

Ivy bit her lip, looking to Danny quickly then back at her brother. "Four and a half months, but who's counting." she said quickly.

"What? And you thought you couldn't tell me?" Moose asked hurt and confused.

Not wanting to cause trouble, Danny walked over to Ivy, placing a hand on her lower back. "I asked her not to, I didn't want to bring any conflict between the two of you. Family is everything, whether they're related or not." Danny kissed Ivy quickly, "I'll see you later?"

"No, no," Moose sighed, scratching his head. "You might as well stay, we ordered like five large pizzas on Ivy's card."

"What?" Ivy made a move towards her brother, Danny holding her back.

Camille punched Moose in the arm, glaring at him. "I thought you said she was fine with it?"

Moose rubbed at his sore arm, walking in to the living room with his angry girlfriend following, lecturing him. Ivy groaned in irritation, leaning into Danny as he brought her closer with a chuckle of his own. Smiling, he leaned down and kissed her, long and deeply. Ivy smiled back into the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck.

She hummed against his lips, "Well, it seems that you need to stay now. It sounds like Robert has accepted you or rather us."

Danny frowned unsure, looking back into the living room where both Moose and Camille. Ivy took his face in her hands and made him look at her.

"Don't even think about it," Ivy whispered the same words he told her. "Whether anyone likes it or not, no one is keeping us apart."

Danny grinned, kissing her once more. "Alright, I'll stay."

Humming, Ivy moved out of his arms and into the living room, just as the door bell rang. "Good, you can get the door then. Oh, could you also please tip the driver," she looked over her shoulder with a mischievous grin.

Chuckling, Danny walked over to the door, taking out his wallet. Perhaps things will not be more interesting now that Moose knows they were dating. Of course, things wouldn't be as easy as they were when they first started to go out and no one knew about it. He only hoped that they would last just as long after this.

**A/N: Okay, to the request of **_**Preppy-Pink-Princess**_** and **_**Guide In The Backround**_** I have decided to make this one-shot into a story. The first chapter is a bit slow and short, but I promise it will get better. And the rating has changed for purposes later on. Please review and let me know what you think or what you would like to see! Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Danny moved as swiftly and sharply as he could, dancing new moves that he was working on himself rather than for his crew. He loved the people within his crew, but he danced not to belong with something, rather he danced for the love of it and the freedom it gave him. On top of a roof near the Brooklyn Bridge he practiced just being Danny, not Kid Darkness from the House of Samurai's, but Danny Cambridge from the Upper East Side of Manhattan.

Falling with a twist, Danny cursed slamming a hand to the ground before moving on to his back, deciding to take a short break. Julien had gotten on his case just that morning about Ivy. He had wanted to use her to get to the Pirates and find out what it was they were doing new. Despite that he had hated the fact that the Pirates had beaten them in the World Jam, Danny wasn't about to lose the second thing that mattered most to him.

Although there had been other women in his life, none of them had ever felt right or impacted him with emotions as Ivy did. It both frightened him and confused him, especially in the short period of time that they have known each other. However Danny wasn't one to back down on a challenged puzzle, he wanted to know what those emotions Ivy brings out in him whenever she was around were and what they mean to their relationship.

"I thought there was no breaks when it came to your dancing?" a familiar female voice announced over his head.

Looking backwards Danny saw Ivy standing a few feet away with her tan cotton jacket blowing in the cold wind. She shrugged further into her coat to move away from the cold. It reminded Danny that winter was coming and he only shed his own jacket due to dancing four hours straight. She was holding in one hand a cup holder with two drinks as the other held a bag from his favorite fast food place. Ivy laughed, tilting her head slightly to look at her boyfriend right side up, though not succeeding at all.

"I brought lunch, I wasn't sure if you would be meeting up with me later on tonight since you haven't answered any of my text messages." she told him shyly, feeling a bit foolish as Danny continued to only stare at her.

The New Yorker native told himself that the fast beating of his heart was due to Ivy sneaking up on him and the dance routine he had just done. However a little voice at the back of his mind disagreed with him. At twenty-eight Danny never thought of himself as a one-woman only, but Ivy brought out in him his true self that no other woman was able to before.

"Thanks babe, I didn't think to bring any food. Julien has been giving more of a headache lately." he tells her before quickly sitting up and taking hold of the drinks.

Ivy smiles as she sits next to him, placing down the bag of food in front of him. "I've already ate, so all the food in there is yours." she said, taking hold of her own drink.

Smiling, Danny tugs down at the front of her jacket and kisses her deeply, having missed being around her already. "I'm glad you're here," he whispers against her lips before kissing her again.

Ivy hums, placing a hand to his cheek, "Has Julien been truly evil towards you?"

"Just a bit, but I really did miss you being close." Danny tells her, taking out a hamburger and taking a big bite.

Ivy frowned but smiled into her drink, taking a sip. "You just saw me yesterday, Danny."

Danny nodded with his mouth full, what she said scaring him as that was true. Ivy wondered what was going through his mind as Danny seemed more quiet than usual. Not wanting to press her luck any further, Ivy was content to lean back and looked across the river to the city of Brooklyn. When Danny first showed her that secluded roof top Ivy fell in love with the scenery and the distant sounds of voices and cars.

With a shiver, Ivy stood and walked over to the stereo still blaring by the railing. Danny watches her as she unconsciously moves to the music. Eating the last of the hamburger, he stands and makes his way over to her, adjusting his hat just a bit.

"You know I always see you moving to the beat of the music, but not actually dance." Ivy turns to look at him, frowning in wonderment. "Why not show me what you have?"

Ivy laughs nervously, shaking her head as Danny takes her hands and moves them toward the middle of the rooftop. Dropping her hands he started to move his feet before moving his entire body. Before Ivy knew it Danny was flipping and doing hand stand moves, making her not just nervous but intimidated by how fast and how easy he made the dance look.

Coming to a halt, Danny smiled at Ivy, waiting for her to do something. Ivy exhaled on a sigh, unbuttoning her jacket. Throwing it at Danny, the young woman moved her feet like she saw her boyfriend do just a few moments ago before falling backwards with a twist and steadying herself on her arms to move her legs back and forth, then jumping on her arms towards him with the movements still.

Danny was taken aback by this show, thinking Ivy was only going to do something simple and not a so complicated move that takes both time and practice to perfect. Ivy jumped to her feet and did a move that belonged to the ballet, making Danny start to laugh. Ivy posed on her tiptoes with her arms above her head and her chin thrust forward.

Ivy dropped down to her normal height, laughing. "Where did you learn to dance like that? And why aren't you with the Pirates?" Danny asked with wonder.

Ivy shook her head, taking back her coat. "I have too much with school and work," she told him simply. "Besides, I don't like to dance in crowds."

"Yeah, I noted that whenever we went to a dance club," he told her, taking hold of her waist beneath the coat. "But if you were able to get past your shyness, would you go with the Pirates?"

Ivy wrapped her arms around his neck, going on her tip toes, "No, I wouldn't." she whispered before kissing him. "Now I have to run and get to work. Call or text me late,"

Danny watches her go away, his mind still back with the way Ivy had danced. It had seemed familiar, but he couldn't just place it where he had seen it.

**45454545454545**

Ivy typed up the report of the domestic case for one of the lawyer's; it was well past ten thirty, reminding her that Danny has yet to call or text her (another reason why she stayed late at the office). She reflected earlier how distant and quiet he was and continued to wonder what it was plaguing his mind so much that he acted as though he didn't know what to do with Ivy and their relationship. It was as though it was all new to him.

With a sigh, Ivy shut off her computer and began to tidy up her desk. All the while her mind was on Danny and the way she danced today. She had always admired how her brother was able to street dance, and so made up with a few people she knew from her own class at the Maryland School of Arts. She mostly went for ballet, but Ivy wasn't passionate enough to pursue the elegant dance.

Locking up the office, Ivy hurried her steps down the ten story building, favoring the steps rather the elevator. Even the security guards knew to turn off the elevators when it was just her inside the entire building. Outside she breathed in the cool air, grateful for the coolness upon her warmed flesh.

"Hey," Ivy gave a startled gasp as she came to a halt in the middle of the steps in front of the building. Danny grinned, walking out from the shadows on the side. "Sorry, I know I should have called but I wanted to surprise you. You know how much I hate to think of you walking in the dark or taking a cab home so late."

Ivy smiled, walking the rest of the way down, seeing that Danny brought his motorcycle. "And you know that I don't mind doing either of those things so late."

Danny smiled, taking hold of her waist and bringing her close for a kiss. "Yeah, but you don't mind taking a ride on my bike, either."

Ivy laughed, letting Danny lead her over to his bike. In the first couple of months of dating, Ivy learned that Danny, a spoiled rich kid, liked the adrenaline rush. She, of course, had a few fears and frightful rides on deserted areas, but Danny never once had placed her in danger with other cars. Settling behind him, Ivy placed her messenger bag between her and Danny's back before circling her arms around his middle.

"You're off tomorrow, right? And you have no Saturday classes?" Danny asked, bringing the motorcycle to life.

"Yes, why?" Ivy asked a bit fearful.

Danny grinned over his shoulder. "You'll see," he told her before driving down the street.

Ivy held on tight, watching lights, people, cars, and buildings all become one big blur as all noise are muffled by the rushing wind against her ears. She laughs, watching as Danny weave in and out of traffic, even in between the cars so they wouldn't be stuck in traffic, even so late, at Time Squares. It didn't take too long for Danny to get to her home, getting off first before helping her get off.

He held her hips, kissing her long and deeply. Ivy knew he was trying to make her forget about what he wants to do tomorrow with her, but she wouldn't give in so easily. When he ended the kiss, Danny rubbed his nose with hers before moving down to nuzzle her neck.

"Danny, what are we going to do tomorrow?" Ivy insisted, her hands buried in his hair.

He sighed, kissing her pulse on her neck once. "My middle sister, Kathy, invited me to one of her parties." he sighed, placing his forehead against hers.

"So? What's does that have to do with me?" Ivy asked softly, rubbing her right hand against his smooth cheek that was starting to stubble. "Oh, you don't want to go so you want to do something with me, is that it?"

"She told me to come and to bring you along because my sisters want to meet you."

Frowning, Ivy pulls back, her stilled hand on his cheek. "And you don't want me to meet them?"

Danny took hold of her face, "No! No, that's not it! I just don't want them to ambush you; I was more planning of letting them meet you one by one."

Ivy shook her head, confused. "Babe, your sisters _cannot_ be that bad?"

Danny scoffed, dragging one of his hands through his hair. "You have _no idea_ how bad they can be when together–_even by themselves_! But at least you'll be able to handle one of them at a time rather all three at once."

Ivy laughed, taking hold of his face this time. "They're only looking out for their baby brother, Danny. I know if I ever had an older brother, he would act the same."

"Yeah, I know, but unlike my parents, my sisters don't care about status. They're not _total_ snobs."

Ivy tilted her head at the bitterness in his voice. "They're not perfect, Danny, no one is. They're still your parents and I'm sure that they love you as much as my parents do."

"Yeah, I guess," he muttered, not wanting to think about his parents. "So, you want to meet them, finally then?"

Ivy smiled, "I would love to, however..." she kissed him quickly, "What kind of dress do I need to wear tomorrow? What kind of party is it?"

Danny grinned, "That was why I was asking you questions. I am going to take you shopping tomorrow."

**A/N: I know, not too much going on but as I've told some of you in a review, I really didn't think people wanted to see this become a story so I'm kinda of going on a whim; which basically means I'm writing up whatever comes to mind and prays that it works LOL! Please review and let me know what you think or what you would like to see! Thank you!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"I'm not coming out Danny!" Ivy called out from the dressing room. "And I can't believe that you brought me to this expensive store, I can't afford anything!"

Danny, who was sitting on a couch in a private waiting room and staring up at the white ceiling, smiled, knowing Ivy was thinking up ways of paying him back should he buy her the dress. He didn't mind buying her expensive things, he certainly has the money. But Ivy always felt as though she was dating him for his money, even though Danny knew that she didn't know about his fortune until two months of dating.

"Babe, I'm going to buy you the dress, so don't worry. Just come out and let me take a look at the dress." he coaxed, looking towards the dressing room.

He could hear her sigh before muttering underneath her breath. Knowing he had won, Danny grinned, sitting up straight. The door unlocked, hesitating to be opened before Ivy finally let out a breath of air and came out of the room completely. Danny's breath was stolen from him as he looked up and down the beautiful dress bringing out the curves of his girlfriend even more. It was a black floor length dress that had the front cut in light ruffles up to her knees. It was form fitted at the hips, stomach, and chest area with two off the shoulder straps.

"It doesn't fit me, right?" Ivy asked self-consciously, hating the silence.

Danny shook his head, quickly standing up to move around her, looking up and down. Standing in front of her, he takes hold of her face, kissing her slowly.

"I love it, but I rather take it off of you right now." he muttered the whisper against her lips.

Ivy blushed furiously, moving away from him and smacking his chest. Although they have done a lot of touching, the couple has yet to really have sex as Ivy was both shy and conscious about her body. She hasn't had the courage to stand in front of Danny naked, let alone see him naked. Of course the attraction is there, nearly every time the kissing becomes the touching, but aside from Ivy's shyness, they do seem to get interrupted every single time.

"I don't think you need to try on the others, this one is too perfect to pass up." Danny told her suddenly, thinking about the other dresses he picked for her will not do her justice.

It was actually the sales manager that had picked the dress and told Ivy to try it on first. Knowing this, Danny would give the woman a good commission for her taste, and good eye.

"Are you sure? I mean we can always go to another store...a less expensive one?" Ivy smiled impishly.

Laughing, Danny pecked her lips before pushing her towards the dressing room. "Go change, we can get lunch or a movie after this before we have to get ready and go to my sister's place."

Ivy sighs in mock angry, closing and locking the door behind her. Danny smiles to himself, not really wanting to wait to see his girlfriend in the dress again but pacing himself. Besides, he had to worry about what his sister might do to Ivy once they have her all alone.

**45454545454545**

After the movie, Danny dropped off Ivy at her condo, promising to pick her up on time. Once alone, the nerves returned at full force. Ivy showered and merely got ready, the party not starting until eight giving her four hours. Mostly she's fine with her make-up, but it was her hair that she was going to have trouble. She didn't know what she was going to do with it for she never had to go anywhere fancy to do her hair.

With a thoughtful sigh, Ivy curled the tip of her hair half way before pulling the sides of her hair back with small black and clear clips, twisting them once in the middle. She also put on simple sterling silver earrings and the open hearts necklace Danny had bought her on their second month of dating (against her protest to return it, of course. But since then she hasn't taken it off unless she slept or showered).

With a curt nod at herself in the mirror, Ivy went into her bedroom to put on silver heels and grabbed her small silver clutch when the doorbell rang. Taking a deep breath, she walked out of her bedroom, turning off lights as she went. As she opened the door Danny started to smile when it froze in both awe and admiration. Ivy couldn't help but blush at the hunger look he was giving her as he looked her up and down.

"I say we forget the party and just stay here." he muttered, wanting to lock the door behind him and take Ivy to her bedroom, or even the couch since it was closer.

Blushing, Ivy looked down at her dress before looking back up at Danny. "Do I really look okay?"

Danny stepped forward, wrapping one of his arms around his waist. "You look more than okay," he whispered against her lips before kissing her.

"We really should go incase we're late," Ivy whispered in return, holding on to his shoulders for balance.

Danny sighed with a nod, walking out the door. Ivy grabbed hold of her keys and locked the door behind her, all the while her insides jumbling with butterflies. Downstairs they got into his silver Nissan 350z, Danny zooming through the streets towards Bridgehampton where his sister, Kathy, lived with her husband that owned several large companies Ivy has never heard of. The drive was a comfortable silence, with the occasional advice Danny gave her.

It took an hour at the most, but the couple had reached the seven thousand seven hundred square foot mansion. Ivy felt her insides begin to flutter with butterflies of nerves as fear rose within her. Danny parked in the back rather in the circle in front of the house, where some guests were already lingering. Cutting off the engine, Danny turned to the now nervous Ivy, taking her hand in his with an encouraging smile.

"If you want to back down, just say the word." he told her softly, holding her hand in comfort.

Ivy bit her lower lip, looking up towards the back of the house with a concerned frown. Her own hand contractedly out of anxiousness, Danny, however, did not mind the pain that went through his hand by her nails.

"I just don't want to make a fool out of myself and make you look bad," she told him truthfully, looking back at Danny.

Danny shook his head and leaned across to give her a slow, long kiss. "You can never make a fool of yourself or make me look bad. Just be yourself, babe, and who cares what the others think about you or us."

Taking a deep breath, Ivy nodded, giving him one last kiss before opening the door. Danny quickly gets out and moves around his car to hold the door open. Having her in his arms seemed to calm Ivy a few more notches as they walked through the kitchen door. Many of the servants nodded to Danny, who greeted them in return, walking down the hallway towards the ballroom. Ivy placed her right hand on top of Danny's, gripping hard as the voices and the music came closer and closer.

As they entered with the other elegant and powerful people, Danny whispered into her ear to stay calm as he looked around for one or all three of his sisters. However a familiar girl walked in front of them, smiling widely up at Danny. She was an inch taller than Ivy wearing an off the shoulders white dress that flowed down to the floor with a tight bodice that had black flower patterns with a black sash tied at the waist. On the edges on the bottom of the dress were the same black flower patterns, ending the look with a snug short-sleeved jacket over it.

Ivy bit the inside of her lip, envying how elegant the young girl looked with her sharp light blue eyes and model-like face. Her hair was blonde and mid length that was curled midway, the sides clipped back away from her face.

"Kid Darkness, I haven't seen you in months! What have you been up to?" her voice, soft and powerful, flowed over them.

Danny chuckled, hugging the girl tightly. "Baby J, it's so good to see you again. How's school treating you?" he teased, knowing how much the young girl hated the private school she was going to.

Jamie rolled her eyes, crossing her arms. "I hate it, but of course I play the _perfect_ rich daughter to make my parent's happy." she blew out a breath of air, looking over to Ivy with a raised eyebrow, "Who's this?"

Danny grinned, wrapping his arm around Ivy's waist. "Baby J, meet my girlfriend of four months, Ivy Kylie Alexander. Ivy, this is the bratty little girl that's followed since she was ten years old, teaching her all that's she's known about how to dance, Jamie Chandler also known as Baby J."

Jamie laughed (even her laughed sounded elegant), taking Ivy's hands in her own. "I can't believe you have snatched this man-whore into a committed relationship!"

Ivy turned red, smiling back at the young girl. "Actually it was _him_ who had sought me out."

This caused the young girl to laugh even harder, hugging her. "Oh, I can see that we're going to become great friends!"

"So you decided to come, little brother." a strong voice said from the side.

The trio turned to see three women from the ages of 36 and 32, wearing identical dresses except for the fact that they were different colors. They were floor length with small beads shinning all over the bodice fitting nice with just a strap over the left shoulder, the satin fabric falling back just below their knees. The sisters seemed almost ageless with flawless skin and smoky gray eyes that seemed to pierce into Ivy's very soul. They were tanned with light make-up, their hair up in some form or another and heavy diamond jewelry adorning their necks and ears.

"Ivy this is Kathy Buchanon," Danny pointed to the one in the middle, her dress color red, "Chelsea Hayward," he pointed to the right, her dress a forest green, "and Monica Merrick." her dress was silver. "You guys this is Ivy Kylie Alexander, my girlfriend."

Danny glared at them in warning to be nice, his sisters ignoring him as they always do. They looked over Ivy, noting the necklace that was the only expensive jewelry on her.

"What, you haven't bought any diamonds for your new _girlfriend_, little brother?" Chelsea asked with a raised eyebrow. "Or did you tell her to leave it at home?"

Ivy blushed as Danny glared at her. "Danny hasn't bought me jewelry except for this necklace; I don't like wearing jewelry that much. I just wear this one because he said it suited me," Ivy trailed off, not wanting to reveal too much about their relationship.

The sisters raised an eyebrow, looking to one another as they couldn't believe what they were hearing. Ivy gulped nervously, her hands contracting tightly together as she waited for more insults and questions about her. As they all hummed, Monica and Chelsea walked to either side of Ivy and took her arms in theirs, walking away with Kathy behind them. Danny inhaled sharply, looking to his good friend who smiled in comfort.

"They're not going to beat her up, Kid, don't worry. If Ivy was able to defend herself with you by her side, she can defend herself on her own."

Jamie said in comfort, but Danny wasn't listening to her. He would rather be comforted with Ivy back in his arms and away from his sisters. Though, alone with his sisters for a long time might just have the one girl he's been serious his entire life go running to the hills, yelling at him to never go near her.

**45454545454545**

Ivy was trying her hardest to control her breathing as Danny's sisters led her to the balconies outside. The garden before them was massive with a maze a few hundred yards from the balcony steps. There were many trees and flowers planted all over, along with statues and two, maybe three, water fountains. Once alone, Monica and Chelsea let her go, Ivy turning around to face all three of them, trying to look strong when she was quivering on the inside. Finally, it was Kathy who started laughing, her other sisters following suit.

"Sorry, Ivy, we didn't mean to scare you, we just wanted to mess with our little brother." Kathy told the younger woman. "But we're really not that bad like our brother makes us sound."

Monica nodded, sighing happily. "Yes, this is actually the first time that our little brother has told us about having a girlfriend. Usually he doesn't say anything because they're all just flings or one night stands. _Them_ we are mean to."

Chelsea gave Ivy a warm smile. "Yes and the ones he does talk about are either whores that only want his money, nothing else." she nodded to her, "You, however, is different; we knew as soon as we saw how nervous you were against the other rich brats."

"Not to mention the bit of jealousy when Jamie hugged Danny."Kathy grinned mischievously.

Ivy blushed, hating that her emotions were noticeable to these three women. "I mostly envied of how elegant she looked," she muttered, not understanding why.

Chelsea smiled softly, the oldest sister acting more motherly than the other two. "You are just as elegant, Ivy; just remember, our brother picked you for a reason."

Monica sighed, looking around the deserted garden, "Well, we'll send Danny back out. No doubt he's freaking out of what we might have said or done to you."

The other's laughed, Kathy speaking up, "Enjoy the rest of your evening, no doubt our brother would want to keep you all to himself instead of introducing you to everyone."

They laughed once more, walking back into the hall. Ivy gave a sigh of relief, turning around to leaning against the railing that was helping her stand and not fall to the floor. A pair of arms wrapped around her waist, Ivy closing her eyes in content of having Danny close to her once again.

"They weren't mean, were they?" he asked nervously.

Smiling, Ivy looked back, kissing his chin slightly. "No, they were actually nice. Nothing like you described them."

Danny frowned, but shrugged, grinning down at his girlfriend. "How about we get out of here and go back to my place?"

Ivy bit her lower lip, looking back out of the garden. She was tempted to go back to his apartment, to just be with him. But something told her it was going to be more than just being held and kissing. Ivy looked back at Danny, to decline only to realize her true feelings of going to his apartment. Blushing, Ivy nodded, smiling on the outside when inwardly she was shaking with nervousness.

Smiling, Danny took her right hand and led her to the side staircase to the side of the house where he had parked the car earlier. Tonight, it seemed, was going to be the night. Ivy prayed that things wouldn't change between them.

**A/N: The character Jamie/Baby J belongs to Preppy-Pink-Princess, thank you for being with me from the beginning! :) Sorry for the long wait, I've been having issues with writer's block; not to mention trying to finish my **_**King Arthur**_** story as I only have a few more chapters before it's complete. Well, please review and let me know what you think or what you would like to see! Thank you!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The couple was quiet as Danny drove to his house in Gramercy Park, not even stopping by Ivy's condo to gather some clothes for her. Danny entered by an underground garage, telling Ivy that they would be taking an elevator to the fifteenth floor, which was where his house was located. Inside the elevator Danny merely held Ivy at his side, knowing she was nervous to see his place for the first time.

The only reason it took so long was due to the House of Samurai's practice area _was_ close to Central Park, which only made sense for the couple they hung out at Ivy's place more. _And_ some members of the Samurai were staying with him when their jobs let them go and they couldn't continue to live at their apartment (Danny was actually surprised that these two members had been so good of pretending that they were rich to Julien and the other members; yet they trusted him more than the others with this secret, which of course Danny kept).

"How big is your place?" Ivy asked shyly, hating the silence more and more.

Danny grinned, placing his chin above her head. "It's two stories with three bedrooms that include the master bedroom and three and a half bathrooms."

"Wow," Ivy whispered in awe, trying to picture his home. "How...?" she started to ask how much it cost but kept her mouth shut instead.

"How can I afford it?" Danny questioned, already reading her mind, "I also work at father's company as one of the agents; it pays fairly well. Not to mention I had inherited millions of dollars from one of my favorite uncles who passed away a few years back who told me I had beaten the Preston 'curse'; Preston is my mother's maiden name."

Ivy frowned, moving from underneath Danny's chin to look back at him. "What is this curse?"

Danny grinned, rubbing his nose with hers. "That I wasn't as greedy when it came to money as the others; that I did what I wanted to do with a good conscious and a good head on my shoulders. He was the same way."

Ivy hummed, thinking this over for it seemed that his sisters, as well, have beaten that curse as they did not seem to have an air of higher power when they had spoken to her not but a few hours ago.

"Why do you have so many rooms?" she suddenly asked shyly.

Danny shrugged, "I guess for when my sister's visited me and wanted to stay the night–_after_ leaving their husbands for a short period of time, of course."

Ivy laughed softly, more questions coming to mind. However, before she can ask them, the doors opened to see wooden stairs across the room. Danny led her inside, Ivy looking around with awe and disbelief of a place existing in New York–despite all the stories and movie-based that showed such things.

The first floor contained a large living room with an open terrace just to the right with, it's large windows (the black and white curtains pulled back) letting in the moon and the lights of New York. A kitchen was to the right as the half bathroom was across from it, along with a pantry and a closet, as to the left of the stairs was one of the spared bedrooms. Danny nodded to the stairs and followed close behind Ivy, who had to hold up her dress to do so.

Upstairs was an open space that looked like an office as to the right was the other spared bedroom, and to the left was the master bedroom which Danny was leading her towards. Like the living room downstairs, the master bedroom was fairly large with tall windows leading to the open terrace, all of New York shining in brightly with its lights. To the right was the master bathroom, from what Ivy can tell looked massive and in the same red and black colors as Danny's bedroom.

"Wow," Ivy breathed, her eyes wide.

She felt Danny come up behind her, his hands barely touching her shoulders as they moved down her arms. He pressed himself right up against her, his warm breath upon her neck as he ghostly kissed her.

"I couldn't said it better myself," he whispered against her skin.

This time he touched her, going up her arms before going back down and intertwining their fingers together. Ivy leaned even further back against him, wanting to feel both his strength and his warmth.

"It's all up to you, babe; whatever you decide." he told her gently, nuzzling her neck before kissing it.

Ivy couldn't breathe, but she let Danny go and walked out of his arms to his dresser with a mirror that faced the king size bed. She took off her earrings, followed then by the clips of her hair before looking back at Danny. He looked almost nervous, despite that he's been with so many women before her. Smiling softly, Ivy walked back over to him, wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him.

Danny kissed her back, running his hands through her hair, mussing it up even more. Ivy was the first one who had pushed off his jacket, soon following by loosening his tie. They both stepped out of their shoes, not once breaking the kiss, as they made their way towards the bed. Danny finally zipped her dress down once Ivy's knees hit the bed, before taking her waist and hoisting her up on to the bed, since it was a bit high up that one who wasn't tall enough would need to jump up to get on.

Kicking off his pants, Danny leaned over Ivy and kissed her further back on to the bed, touching and kissing all of her skin that he's only dreamed of doing before. Ivy was doing the same, touching any skin that was available to her and into his hair. It was only a minute later when Danny's face appeared before her and kissed her ever so slowly, putting as much passion into the heated kiss as possible.

From then on the couple was oblivious to the rest of the world.

**45454545454545**

Ivy lay comfortably against Danny, sound asleep. Danny, however, was wide awake and enjoying having his girlfriend in his arms. He stared out of the windows to the third quarter moon, remembering an old poem from when his mother was not as greedy as she was now. With a quiet sigh and a mental shake of his head, Danny pressed his lips to Ivy's forehead and softly uttered the words he remembered so vividly as though he was that little boy back in his room, with his mother trying to make him sleep.

"_Moon, worn thin to the width of a quill, In the dawn clouds flying, How good to go, light into light, and still, Giving light, dying._" Danny repeated the words over and over again, not realizing he was doing so.

Ivy, half asleep, snuggled against Danny even more; smiling at the words he was repeating mumbling. "You know, your tickling me with your lips against my hair and forehead."

Startled out of his thoughts, Danny pulled back his head enough to look down, smiling sheepishly. "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

The young woman merely sighed, stretching out her back and legs as her arms were interlocked around Danny's back. Danny, however, groaned, burying his face into Ivy's hair, the woman giving a throaty chuckle.

"I guess I didn't think of the consequences of me stretching like that." she mumbled close to his throat, kissing it slightly.

"What are you doing to me?"

"I believe the question is, my little dancer, is what are _you_ doing to _me_?"

Danny pulled back, an eyebrow raised as he looked down at her. "_Little_? Is there anything _little_ about me that you see?"

Ivy cleared her throat, blushing and trying hard not to smile. "Shut up and kiss me, well you?"

Danny laughed, and did what he was told. He always did like the feisty Ivy had whenever the reason to arise came, but he liked her shyness too. It was the one thing that stood out the most from her and what had Danny immediately become attracted to her.

"You do realize, however," Ivy started, pulling back just a bit, "that I have work tomorrow and you will need to drop me off at my condo so I can change and shower early, right?"

Danny looked down at her, "define _early_..."

**45454545454545**

–Next day–

Ivy rocked back and forth on her heels, waiting for the elevator to stop on the third floor. Once it stopped, the doors opened to reveal her brother and the Santiago twins. She smiled as Moose took hold of the large container of spaghetti from her hands.

"I thought you guys could use some real food and not anymore take-out." she states, walking out of the elevator.

The Santiago twins (Ivy never could tell them apart) take both of her arms and walk towards the kitchen, where everyone was heading at the sound of food. Camille nodded in greeting, going to take out some plates and silverware for everyone.

"**Oh my beautiful**, when are you going to go on a date with me?" the twin on the right exclaimed.

"No, she's going to go out with me!" the other cried.

They began to argue in Spanish, stopping on their way towards the kitchen, Ivy laughing, turning to look at them. "**Children, children**! I can't go out with _either_ of you, I have a boyfriend,"

"What?" they cried, gathering everyone's attention.

"What do you mean you have **a boyfriend**? Since when? Who is he? We have to meet him!" they cried in unison.

Ivy blushed, looking towards her brother and his girlfriend for help, but even they looked at a loss of what to do or say. She wasn't prepared, of anything, to let her friends know that her boyfriend was from their worst enemy. The group seemed to close in on her, deflecting any possible escape, waiting for an answer.

"So...have you guys done any new dance moves?" she questioned in hopes of them forgetting about her boyfriend.

No chance.

"Nice try, but we're not that stupid." Jacob said, slapping a hand on Jenny's mouth.

Ivy sighed, bringing up a hand to go through her hair only to stop as she remembered she had put up her hair in clip. "You guys might want to sit down," she finally told them.

The group all looked at each other, wondering, as they scrapped chairs close or jumped on the counter. Ivy swallowed nervously, looking at Moose and Camille who looked just as nervous as she did. Once the group had seated, Ivy swallows once more, stapling her hands together in a nervous habit, as well as fear.

"I just want everyone to promise me that you all won't overreact once I tell you, understand?" Ivy asked of them, biting her lower lip.

Some of the group chuckled at this, looking around at each other as one of the Ticks shouted, 'He can't be that bad, Ivy. Not unless he's one of the Samaria's!' This brought on another boast of laughter. Ivy stayed quiet, turning beet red of how truth those words were. The group's laughter started to die down as they saw how serious Ivy was.

"Please tells us that it's not true!" someone cried, as they stared at Ivy for any sort of joke.

Ivy continued to bite her lower lip, taking a deep breath. "I'm dating Danny Cambridge, also known as Kid Darkness from the House of Samaria's."

"WHAT!"

**A/N: LOL, love the cliffhanger? Aside from being shock, what do are the Pirates going to do about this situation? Well, please review and let me know what you think or what you would like to see! Thank you! Oh, and the poem was called **_**Moon's Ending**_** by Sara Teasdale (1884-1933).**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"What the hell do you mean that your boyfriend is _Kid Darkness_?"

"Are you out of your mind?"

"Do you remember that he's the _arch enemy_?"

"Not to mention that he tried to make your brother miserable!"

More questions continued to be thrown at Ivy, who answered none of them as she rubbed at her temple, a headache coming along. Although she knew there were going to be lots of arguments, Ivy wasn't hoping that it would be this soon. Once the group settled down and stared expectantly at Ivy, she gave a sigh of exhaustion (mostly mentally than emotionally).

"I wasn't planning in liking the guy. Danny just somehow gotten into my heart after the couple of dates four months ago."

Jacob shook his head. "What if he's using you to try and get to us? Ivy, the man is Julien's right hand!"

"Not once has Danny asked me about you guys and your new moves. Right in front of me he told Julien–on speaker phone–that he wasn't going to use me to get to you guys." Ivy sighed, her hand moving up to her hair only to make her sigh in aggravation, remembering her hair was up in a clip. "Look, I can understand both your concerns and reasoning, but I'm _not_ part of the Pirates. I don't dance for you or anything. You guys are my friends, and me being with a guy I _like_ does not concern you; nor does it affect you since he doesn't drill me about you guys."

The group looked at each other, not knowing what to do or say to change her mind. Ivy continued to see the disbelief and the cautious look in their eyes. She shook her head, holding back both a headache that was forming and the tears she wanted to let loose.

"You guys can even ask Moose, Danny has been on his best behavior around him and Camille."

"Oh my God, you got laid!" one of the Ticks suddenly cried.

Ivy turned a bright red, eyes wide at both the truth and the fact of someone saying that out loud always embarrassed her. How was it that they come to that conclusion when she been so careful about that fact, and that part of her private life. Moose started complaining about not wanting to know that part of his sister's life as half the group laughed at his expense and the other asking accusing Ivy of betraying them by sleeping with the enemy.

Ivy, however, was getting frustrated and suddenly turned back to the elevator. They were calling her back but Ivy merely closed the doors and completely ignored them. She took a cab back to her place, turning off her phone to ignore the class and texts from those she considered as friends. Ivy knew they were trying to look out for her, but them not understanding how much she wanted this relationship to work–especially after what she went through a couple of years ago. She had vowed to focus mostly on her school and work, but Danny had somehow wormed his way into her once ordered life.

Entering her condo, Ivy walked into her bedroom, shedding off her coat and shoes, before flopping face down on to her bed, crying. All the stress from work and school, the frustration from the Pirates, and the push her parents were doing for her to go into law school instead of trying to be a psychiatrist surfaced. Ivy just wanted to be in the dark and never come out, wishing she was a careless kid once again.

Don't we all?

**45454545454545**

Ivy groggily woke to an arm wrapped around her waist as a hand stroked her back and arm, lips pressing against her forehead once in a while. Opening her eyes, she saw it was dark and she was lying on top of a person, making her tensed up with confusion and fear.

"It's me, babe, it's Danny." a familiar male voice whispered against her skin.

Ivy turned her head, frowning at her boyfriend smiling sadly down at her."What are you doing here?" she croaked, her throat completely dry.

Danny brought up a hand to her cheek, brushing at her dried tears with his thumb. "Moose text me what happened and how you weren't answering your phone. How are you feeling?"

"Hungry and just wanting to stay here forever; how did you get in?"

Danny laughed, holding Ivy even closer. "I don't know about staying here forever, but I can help with the hungry part. I made my specialty pasta once I saw you were all right; it just needs to be heated up." he gave a content sigh, inhaling her scent, "And the security led me in when I told him my reasoning for being here and how he saw you crying without noticing anyone around you."

Ivy frowned, "I don't even remember crying until I fell on the bed. What time is it now and how long have you been here?"

Danny hummed, turning his head to the clock on the right drawer. "It's now after midnight and I've been here for ten hours."

Ivy squeaked before groaning, not able to believe she cried herself into oblivion. Tightening her hold around Danny's waist, the young woman tried to understand what then had woke her.

"I have to pee, that's what woke me," she muttered out loud, slowly stretching out like a cat before rolling out of her bed. "Wow, that's bright."

Danny laughed as Ivy turned on the bathroom light. He got off from the bed and walked over to heat up his pasta. He's never seen Ivy so disoriented and found he both liked it and hilarious; he hoped to see her more like this from here on out, even to the point where she's talking to herself without realizing it. Heating the bowl of pasta, Danny begins to set the bar, knowing neither of them wanted to sit at the table or in front of the television.

When he placed the food in front of the barstools, he smiled as Ivy wrapped her arms around his waist from behind, placing her cheek upon his back. He turned and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, holding her close to him as she inhaled deeply. Rubbing her back, Danny was content to let her linger and get her thoughts in order, loving the feel of her against him. He noted that she had changed into baggy pajama pants that were a green plaid color and a black tank top.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door, the couple frowning as to who it might be at this time of hour. Ivy moved out of the protection of her boyfriend's arms and over to the door. Looking through the peep hole, she quickly unlocked the door and opened it only to be engulfed in a tight embrace, seeing nothing but a mass of blonde hair.

"Oh my God, are you all right? Kid didn't tell me much when we're practicing, just that your brother was worried and he had to go! Stupid Kid didn't even text or call me to inform me anything, like I yelled at him when he was leaving! Luckily I know where the Pirates hang out and went out to ask them where you live so I can see for myself, since they haven't heard anything from either you or Kid either!" Jamie said a mile per minute, not letting Ivy go for a second.

All Ivy can do was laugh, hugging the younger girl just as tightly; grateful to have another person come see her if she was all right, without judging her because of her dating Danny. Oh, how she hated to be on bad terms with the Pirates (though, she's never been before); she truly did miss her friends. Soon the woman found herself crying, Jamie looking in panic towards a worried Danny, closing the door behind her as best as she could since they were in the way.

"Oh, honey, it's all right. If they're truly you're friends, they will come around, you'll see." Jamie tried to soothe the older woman.

Ivy merely shook her head, crying harder. "I'm sorry, I don't why I'm so emotional; usually I'm not like this!"

Jamie smiled softly, pulling back to look at Ivy. "Because you've been hurt by the ones you thought wouldn't judge you." she suddenly grinned, "And you might just be having your monthly friend–which is good, because I brought chocolates and ice cream!"

Ivy laughed as Jamie smirked at the groan from Danny, holding up the bag that the couple did not notice until now. Jamie placed her arm around Ivy and walked over to the couch, Danny turning to their cooling dinner. Perhaps it was good that someone else besides himself was there to comfort Ivy.

"Do you want some pasta Baby J?" Danny called over his shoulder.

"Sure, and bring some spoons so we can start digging into the double chocolate fudge ice cream!"

Ivy hummed, instead taking the large carton of ice cream from Jamie and the spoon Danny brought over first. "I think I'll have this first," she muttered, folding her legs underneath her.

Both Jamie and Danny looked at each other, Jamie shrugging before taking the other spoon and helping herself with some ice cream. As the hours passed, the trio watched movies (some that Jamie also brought with her), ate pasta, chocolates (mostly Ivy and Jamie), gossiped about boys (mostly Jamie), dance techniques (which Ivy promised to show Jamie one day), embarrassing moments about Danny, and finished the ice cream before the first movie they watched even finished. By six am, Jamie passed out at one end of the long couch as Ivy slept on top of Danny on the other side.

It was about eleven when the couple woke up with a start when Jamie rolled off the couch and banged her head on the coffee table when she tried to get up. Danny begun to laugh at his friend while Ivy groaned, burying her face into his chest to try and go back to sleep.

"Man, even with my king size bed, I still somehow roll off it!" Jamie muttered, glaring at Danny, who continued to laugh at her. "You're lucky Ivy's on top of you, or I would beat you here all the way to your apartment!"

This threat only made Danny laugh harder. "Right, whatever helps you sleep at night. Besides, can you even stand up without hurting yourself further?–Ow!"

Ivy pinched Danny in the ribs as she sat up with a yawn. "Leave her alone, I can always kick you out of my condo!" she threatened half-heartedly, too tired to argue. "What time is it?"

"Quarter after eleven," Jamie answered, falling back on to the floor, closing her eyes.

Ivy moaned, falling back on top of Danny, who held her even closer, shifting so he was fully on his back (and not half on his side like he was for the past five hours). "I have to work at the office in three hours."

"You should call in, because as sick as I feel, I know you must feel worse." Jamie uttered from beneath her hands as she tried to block out the sunlight.

Ivy groaned in agreement, kissing Danny on the side of his neck. "I would, but the men have this _huge_ case to settle and they need every experience person onboard with this."

Shuddering in delight, Danny turned his head to rub his nose against Ivy's before kissing her fully on the lips. Ivy smiled, humming as she shifted to straddle her boyfriend, taking the kiss deeper than the sweet morning kiss they intended to give each other. Jamie sat up only to look in disgust, falling back on to her back.

"Ew, you guys, could you at least wait to do that until I leave?"

Ivy laughed, blushing, as she looked over her shoulder to the younger girl still on the floor. "Oh, like you wouldn't be doing the same thing if you had a boyfriend!"

Jamie brought her arm off her eyes to glare at Ivy, only to grin. "Yeah, that's true."

This made the group laugh, none of them wanting to get up from their positions, or even attempt to wake up. Ivy looked down at Danny, who merely smiled softly at her, his hands resting on her hips before they slowly went up beneath her tank top than back down to her hips. He was glad that he was lucky enough to found this woman who had only coaxed him by being herself. Her green eyes shone as they continued to stare at one another, a new emotion shinning through them. He wondered if it was the same emotion he was feeling towards her, but he would have to figure out later on, on his own–or ask Jamie for help.

"All right, if we want to get up anytime soon, we have to move our asses _now_." Danny muttered, sitting up and capturing Ivy's lips in his. "Come on, Jamie, I'll drop you off at your house before stopping by my apartment so we can both shower and change and start practice from where we left off yesterday."

"Yippie, more practice!" Jamie muttered as she slowly stood up and hugging Ivy tightly. "If you need another sleepover, let me know. I'll come at any time of the day or night"

Ivy smiled gratefully, "Thank you, I will."

Jamie glared pointing-ly at Danny, "Give her my number! And I have my car, so I'll meet you at the spot in two hours."

With that said, she walked out, Ivy chuckling softly. "You know, I wondered how she passed through the security."

Danny laughed, "Knowing her, Baby J probably made a big scene. All right babe, call or text me later, just so I know that you're all right?"

Ivy nodded, going on her tip toes to give him a kiss. "I will, and thank you for being here–both you _and_ Jamie."

"That's what I'm here for,"

Ivy smiled, "I'm glad. Oh, don't forget to text me Jamie's number! She was right; I think we _are_ going to get along _just fine_."

This made Danny groan (but smiling of course), as Ivy laughed, "Just what I need, two trouble makers to take care of!"

"Hey! You're more a handful than me and Jamie are combined, you know!" Ivy argued, mock glaring at her boyfriend.

"Yeah, but you can handle me," Danny whispered against her lips as he brought her body close to his.

Blushing, Ivy laughed, smacking Danny on the chest. "Get the hell out of her so you can meet Jamie on time for the practice!"

"Fine, meet us after work if you're able to get off early? If not, we'll see you back here."

Ivy nodded, "I will, have a good day."

Danny pecked her lips twice, "I will, and you as well."

**A/N: A belated Christmas (or just a gift for those who don't celebrate Christmas) present! A bit of fluffiness, I know, but I couldn't help it! :) Will the Pirates ever forgive Ivy and look past her relationship with their enemy? Or will they not be friends anymore? Please review and let me know what you think or what you would like to see! Thank you! Oh, and I hope you all had a good holiday and that you'll have a good and safe New Years!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

It's been two weeks and Ivy has yet spoken to the Pirates or even set foot in their hangout/club dance. Moose and Camille have told her about how tensed the members were about the whole thing, but have yet to speak words about it to the two of them. With a promise to help Jamie with a few new moves, they made to meet at the rooftop that Danny liked to practice dance at eight that morning. Ivy was early, which she didn't mind, placing the small portable radio on the edge of the roof top and her bag on the floor next to it.

Turning on the radio, Ivy looked around the foggy rooftop, listening to the beat and taking off her sweater. Closing her eyes, she walked towards the middle only to begin moving her body like a belly dancer before street dancing. She snapped her eyes open and moved faster, combing the street dancing into ballet, the moves sharp. Twirling, she came to a stop on her right tiptoes, Ivy leaning down with her left leg straight up in the air. Holding it for a few minutes, Ivy pushed off her toes and twirled in the air, landing on a kneel before pushing off and sliding on her feet backwards.

Once again Ivy did a few ballet moves, twirling quickly and turning it into street dancing again, the beat of the music constantly turning to slow then fast. Suddenly someone took hold of her left hand and brought her in a twirl, Ivy squeaking in surprise, her right hand bracing against the persons shoulder. Eyes wide, Ivy stared up into the gray eyes that belonged to Danny. He spun her back out, Ivy almost doing the splits before Danny forced her back up and into his arms. He moved her body to the side, Ivy letting Danny hold her waist as she loosened her top half, before he spun her out. As he did his own street moves and Ivy her ballet with a twist, they could hear the song ending, so Danny twirled from the floor and took Ivy's left hand and forced her to him, capturing her right thigh as she brought her leg up to wrap around his waist.

Danny kept her body close and snug against his, the couple breathing hard at what they've just done. They stood like that for a few more minutes until clapping was heard behind them. They turned to see Jamie smiling widely, walking slowly towards them.

"Wow...just, _wow_!"

Danny turned back to his girlfriend, letting her leg go. "You studied with Tyler Gage and Nora Clark at the Maryland School of Arts,"

Ivy could feel her cheeks burning even more at the proclamation. "Yes, how do you know about them?"

Jamie wrapped an arm around the older woman's shoulder. "We actually saw them on Broadway about a year ago. On the pamphlets it had their bio and the school they came from."

"And I remember you telling me you went to Maryland School of Arts." Danny smiled while his eyes were bright and shinning with admiration. "Why is it that you never went all the way with them? You're a great dancers just as they are!"

Ivy shrugged, wanting to steer away from the topic. "I wasn't up to grade with them in dancing, and it just wasn't for me."

Danny shook his head, frowning. "That's a lie; I saw how your eyes shine up when you were dancing! Why are you putting off your happiness for something that doesn't make you as happy?"

"Danny, please drop it, I really don't want to fight with you about this since it's been over five years."

Danny shook his head. "But with talent like that, why would you give it up? That's what I can't understand!" Danny continued to argue about it.

Ivy sighed, pressing her fingers to both her eyes and forehead, feeling a headache coming her way; as well as frustrated tears. "Because my parents would have wanted at least one of their children to have a steady job and I knew from the first moment I saw my brother dance that he will _never_ give it up. So I did and my brother could keep his dream."

"What about your dream? Don't you deserve to be happy too?"

Jamie pressed her lips together and moved away from the couple, knowing this was to be a private moment. She hated to see them like this because not only were they her friends, but they make such a cute couple that Jamie would hate for something that could have been dropped, tear them apart.

"I am happy, Danny! I'm happy with my job, my schooling, and being with you. Isn't that enough for you?" Ivy questioned confused.

"When I saw you dancing the way you did a few minutes ago, you looked as though you were free; just like I feel whenever I dance." Danny pressed on.

"I'm _fine_ without the dance, Danny! Can you please accept that? I stopped dancing to make not only my brother happy but my parents happy, and I would do it again and again if I was able to turn back time." Ivy told him in frustration, the tears now making it hard for her to see.

Danny could only shake his head. "I would have _never_ sacrificed my dancing to make others happy; if they wanted to, they could have done it too if it made them happy!"

Ivy stared at him in a hurt silence. "So you wouldn't even give it up to save our relationship?"

"No," Danny said it all too quickly.

Staring at him painfully, Ivy turned to Jamie–who nodded at her quick and silent pleading–before running off. It took a minute but Danny snapped out of it and called after the younger woman. However, Ivy was long gone, getting into a cab before Danny could make it to the sidewalk. She got out at the north side of Central Park and sat on a bench near the pond, the fog turning into thunder clouds an hour later. Ivy answered her phone without checking the ID, feeling as though she had no control over her body as she felt numb and her mind stunned at that moment.

_"Ivy, its Jacob; listen we realized that we might have over reacted and judged your relationship with Kid Darkness a bit too quickly–"_

"It's okay, I think me and Danny are over." Ivy cried, "You guys got your wish, we're done."

_"Oh, Ivy–"_

The woman hung up then turned off her phone, not wanting to hear it. Soon the clouds opened up and all Ivy did was sat on that bench. As the hours ticked by, Ivy soon found herself rushing up the stairs of the Patterson and Weaver attorneys at law building, needing to clear her mind with a bit of work. Entering the main conference room, Ivy was taken aback by the tall woman leaning over the table, muttering words underneath her breath from the documents.

"Alex? What are you doing here?"

Alex Hurst looked away from the documents, a slight frown on her face. She stood at five foot six inches, with mid back hair that she had braided, and the brightest blue eyes Ivy has seen. Although she was only twenty-one, Alex had somehow gain to be an assistant alongside Ivy with the lawyers, and was also helping them with this domestic case that was putting everyone on edge.

They actually first met at the university having the same Psychology class, immediately the two hitting it off quickly. It was then that Ivy found out that Alex liked to dance as well, and that she's best at the modern contemporary style. They spoke of how the younger woman came to NYC to further her Psychology career when she turned nineteen. At that moment, Alex had shed off her black jacket to reveal a bright red button up shirt (which Ivy wondered where the other woman had bought it), and black pant suits with black flats lying underneath the table.

"I've been trying to find the evidence we need to finish this case once and for all." That was one thing Ivy found out about Alex, she was very impatient–almost like a New York native. "What are you doing here?"

Ivy shrugged, shedding her soaked sweater off. "I needed to take my mind off of things."

Giving her a look, Alex stood up straight and crossed her arms, raising an eyebrow at the two year older woman. Ivy, however, looked down at all the files upon the table as she walked on the other side, hoping to see something new that none of them have seen in a few months now. Alex uncrossed her arms and placed her hands back on the table, narrowing her eyes at Ivy.

"What's going on, Ivy? We've been best friends for two years now and usually on your day off you're with your boyfriend."

Ivy suddenly broke down, looking up at her concerned friend. "Me and Danny are through; over something so petty and stupid!"

Alex rushed around the table and hugged the older girl. "Want me to kick his ass? He'll be on my hit list from here on out."

Ivy laughed through her tears, inhaling shuddering breaths to breathe properly once again. "I just need to take my mind off of it. Let it go numb until I can get home."

Alex nods and turns them over to the table to go over the case. Ivy looked over to her friend to see the Adelaide Crows mascot, a Carmey crow. The black ink stood out against the colors of the uniform the crow was wearing, doing a side grin as it glared behind him as though there was an opponent (which Ivy thought there should be but that was her opinion). Shaking her head, Ivy looked back down at the files, thinking about Alex two other tattoos. The one on her stomach consists of a kangaroo and a Kookaburra, while the one on her back was an Australian map.

At Ivy's laugh, Alex looked over to her in confusion. "I remembered the day you were showing me your tattoos and how Eric thought you were ridiculous of having a map of Australia and that maybe you didn't know where you came from." Ivy shook her head, looking over to her still confused friend. "And then how he cried like a girl when you punched him."

Alex smiled, though she was worried about her best friend. "Ivy, go home. Get some rest–rest, meaning get drunk–and just try to get your thoughts back together."

Whenever Alex was mad enough or overly worried her accent would thicken even more, something that Ivy sometimes teased her. Every time Alex would say it was because she was missing her home. Ivy looked up at the younger woman and sighed, leaning against her either for support or keeping herself up and not fall to the floor.

"Fine, I guess you know me better than I do myself at times."

"And you know me better than I do, as well." Alex grinned, bumping her hip against Ivy's, "Go, you're in no mood to deal with anything or anyone, especially yourself."

Sighing, Ivy walks out of the conference room. This time she took the elevator rather than the stairs. She was leaning against the wall, her eyes closed as she tried to put her mind on rest and not think about anything. The elevator stopped and the doors opened, Ivy not even bothering to move or open her eyes since she knew it wasn't the lobby it had stopped. When the doors closed, the elevator was silent, the other person occasionally clearing their throat or tapping a foot.

"Are you okay?"

Ivy opened her eyes to stare into very light blue eyes with dark blonde hair sweeping to the side just above his eyes. "I'm fine, just tired."

The man, who looked to be around Danny's age, if not a year or two younger, smiled friendly at her. "I know how that goes; I just got out of a brutal meeting with my father's cooperation and want nothing more but a beer."

Ivy smiled in return (although it was a sad one), her eyes turning back to the elevator doors as they opened. "Well, I hope you get to have that beer. Have a nice day,"

The man stared after as he stepped out, his smile never leaving his lips. He quickly came to his senses and rushed towards the woman with the broken look, taking her elbow before she stepped out into the rain. Ivy looked back at him startled; her sad eyes now weary of the man she only just met.

"How about a drink with me? No alcohol if you don't want to, I just want to get to know you a bit more." Ivy frowned, biting her lower lip as she looked around at the passing people always in a rush and the traffic. "Please, all I want is to talk, that's all." the man continued to push her.

Ivy looked back at the man, "Okay, I rather not be at home right now anyways."

The man smiled and looked to the side just as a driver with an umbrella came towards them, nodding to the man in greeting. As they got into the black Lexus LS, Ivy somehow felt content, if not comforted, by the man sitting next to her.

"Go to the Flatiron Lounge, Surg."

The driver nodded before driving away from the building. Ivy looked down at herself in concern, looking back up at the man, who was smiling in comfort.

"Don't worry, you look fine. I'm Nathan Chandler,"

Ivy took his hand, frowning a bit. "I'm Ivy Kylie Alexander; I'm sorry, but I'm sure there's other Chandler's out there, but are you by chance related to Jamie Chandler? Seventeen years old, loves to dance?"

This time it was Nathan's turn to frown. "Yes, that's my sister. How do you know here?"

Ivy chuckled softly, thinking to herself what a small world it truly was. "I met her at a party, we're friends."

Nathan nods, stretching out his legs and looking out the window. "So, what happened to have put that sad look in your eyes?"

The young woman looked out her own window, closing her eyes to block out the images. "I rather not talk about it."

She cleared her throat, hating how dried and broken it sounded. Nathan took her chin and made her look at him, smiling softly as he brushed his thumb to the lone tear that escaped.

"Then we won't talk about it. How about you start telling me about yourself?"

Ivy was confused, how was it possible that this total stranger was able to comfort her so quickly, after what she was feeling for Danny? Yes, she didn't want to be alone, but did she really need a companion in a man at that moment?

"What would you like to know?" It was out of her mouth before she can stop it.

"Anything, everything," Nathan's voice lowered softly, looking into her eyes as he saw a small blush starting to form. "I just want to get to know _you_."

**A/N: Just bought Step Up 3 and I just keep getting inspired (finally!), but it might take some time to figure all my ideas into the story. Here is the **_**belated**_** New Years present! I think when I'm under pressure (I actually got called in to work on my day off *cries*) I work faster with my ideas, IDK why... Alex belongs to SQUARYBLONDESMEOW, thank you for giving Ivy a best friend because I didn't feel like making up my own characters! LOL, So, well Danny apologizes to Ivy or well Ivy fall into the hands of Jamie's older brother? Oh, and Flatiron Lounge belongs to them. Please review and let me know what you think or what you would like to see! Thank you!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Nathan smiled as Ivy laughed, the woman becoming more relaxed and content in his presences as she leaned back against the seat of their booth. It was well into the night and neither Ivy nor Nathan wanted to leave the luxury bar if it meant to be in the others presences just a bit longer. Just like his sister, Nathan was friendly, charming, and caring; not to mention, overall handsome. Despite all the looks they were receiving from some of the other customers, Nathan seemed to be content to be with Ivy in just sweats and a sweater.

They had spoken about all that they could, including their families and personal lives. Though Ivy wouldn't go near the subject of what happened with Danny, Nathan almost seemed to have guessed that they weren't together anymore. So he hoped for he was liking the woman more and more as the time continued to pass.

"You know, it's getting late and I _really_ need to get home and sleep for school tomorrow." Ivy finally declared the end of their outing.

Nodding, Nathan signals for the waiter to bring the check. Despite her better judgment, Ivy had had one and a half beer before switching to three glasses of water. She had offered to pay her own beer, but Nathan wouldn't have it and paid for it himself. Nathan strode behind her with a whispered hand at the small of her back, making sure that Ivy wasn't uncomfortable by all the disapproving stares from the customers they passed by due to her clothes.

Once in the car, Ivy told Surg her address before leaning against the older man, feeling the day catching up to her. Nathan wrapped his arm around her, liking the way she felt against his side, and how the smell of her shampoo clouded his senses. In no time the car stopped before her condo building, Nathan getting out first before helping her out. They hugged, kissing each other's cheek, as they said their goodnight. They let each other go and turned to see Danny walking from the side, glaring at Nathan, a slight flush upon his cheeks from both anger and jealousy.

"I didn't know you two knew each other." Danny said in a strained voice.

Nathan straightened slightly, raising an eyebrow at the slightly older man by two years. "We actually just met today. She seemed upset and thought I take her out for a drink."

Danny turned to Ivy, "So you're drinking with strangers now? No wonder you had your phone off this whole time."

Ivy flushed, her heart beating quickly. "I didn't want to be alone and I didn't want to come home, it's the reason why I had my phone off in the first place. Besides, once I knew he was related to Jamie I knew I was safe."

Of course, Ivy didn't tell him that she didn't know he was related to Jamie until _after_ she entered his car–nor did Nathan, as he can tell that Ivy wanted to keep some things from the jealous man and so kept his mouth shut. Nathan sighed before Danny could say another word, turning back to Ivy with a gentle smile, as a spark lit up his already bright blue eyes.

"You have my number, whenever you need me just call or text." he hugged her tightly, kissing just a bit close to the corner of her lips before walking back to his car. "Goodbye Danny," he told the other man without even glancing at him.

Danny and Ivy watched the car drive off before turning to each other, neither of them knowing what to think or even say at that moment. During her talk with Nathan, Ivy had scolded herself for overreacting. She knew that dancing was everything for Danny, even more then their relationship, but what truly bothered her was that he didn't even stop to really think about his answer. Finally, it was Ivy who had broken the silence by sighing, starting up the steps slowly.

"It's late, Danny, I need to sleep before I go to school tomorrow."

Danny heard the dejected sound in her voice and cringed, rushing up to her, taking her arms as he stood before her. "Honey, listen to me, _please_."

Ivy shook her head, "Danny," she started, only to have Danny interrupt.

"_Please_,"

Ivy sighed, nodding. They entered the building and over to the elevators in silence, Ivy not knowing what to expect from the man next to her. In all the four months they've been together, they have never fought and it was both strange and surreal. She didn't know what to expect, and Ivy suspected neither did Danny. As soon as they entered her home, Danny turned her around and kissed her both long and hard. At first Ivy tried to push him away only to melt against him seconds later.

Slowly, Danny pulled away so that he was only inches apart. "I am _so_ sorry for what I said. I wasn't even thinking straight when all I could think about was how much you sacrificed to make others happy!" he placed his forehead against hers, "Baby, I would do _anything_ just to save our relationship–even my dancing."

Ivy tried to pull away, not wanting to show him her tears, but Danny wasn't having it and held her before him. "But I _am_ happy, Danny, that's what you need to understand! I can keep doing what I want to do and dance on the side and just _be happy_. I know that dance is everything to you, and for me to have overreacted the way I did was just really stupid! I guess I was just mad that you said it so quickly, that's all."

Danny kissed her, "I'm sorry, I just never had anyone questioned my dancing before and it was just an instinct reaction." he whispered, kissing her some more. "I'm sorry."

Ivy kissed him back, pulling his jacket off. "It's all right, I forgive you." she whispered back. "Do you forgive me?"

"I forgive you," Danny whispered, pushing her sweater off.

Soon clothes are being thrown off, the couple stumbling their way down the hall. They occasionally leaned against the wall for a quick make-out session to regain their balance; of course, the make-out sessions would only make them drunker with passion then when they started.

**45454545454545**

Ivy trailed her fingers over Danny's sculpted chest, wondering if their passion will always be that heated. Nearing his abs, Danny's muscles twitched, Ivy smiling as he took her hand right away, gripping it just slightly. She always wondered if his twitches were due to the effect of her fingers or because he was ticklish. Danny brought her hand to his mouth and kissed each of her fingers before kissing her palm, than her wrist.

"So, did you like spending time with Nathan?" Danny asked in a strained voice.

Ivy smiled softly, turning her head to look up at Danny. "When I wanted to forget what happened, yes. But deep down, I missed you too much."

Danny flipped them over and leaned down to kiss her. "I'm glad, when you left I waited outside the condo building, hoping you come earlier."

Ivy frowned, "You waited _fourteen_ hours?"

"I would have waited a lifetime for you." Danny whispered before kissing her again.

Ivy pulled back slightly, laughing. "That's the cheesiest line I've ever heard, even from you."

Danny grinned, shrugging, "I've got more, if you want to hear them."

Ivy laughed as he begun to list each line he knew, kissing her after each one. The woman finally kissed him into silence, her fingers running through his mussed hair. Danny smiled into the kiss, tilting his head to the side to deepening it. They were then interrupted by the door bell, Danny groaning as it seems they would never get a peace moment to themselves. Wrapping one of the sheets around her body, Ivy walked down the hall towards the door. Looking through the peep hole, Ivy quickly opened the door, watching Alex striding inside who merely looked through her shoulder bag as she blew at her blonde hair from her eyes.

"I'm glad you took my advice and stayed home–I hope you got drunk–we have a test on Schizophrenia, Dissociative Disorders, and Substance-Related Disorder. I told Professor Panshawl that you had gotten sick. Here are the notes that you need to study for next class, and now that you're through with that jerk off we can go find you a _real_ man–" Alex had looked up just in time to see Danny walking in with a sheet around his waist. "Oh, great, _you're_ here."

"Hello to you too, Alex," Danny grumbled, rolling his eyes at the younger woman before walking back downstairs. "And for your information, I _am_ a real _man_!"

Ivy smiled, shaking her head at her friend and still boyfriend, knowing that no matter what they will always bump heads. That was when she saw the new tattoo on Alex's neck behind the Carmey crow through the clear plastic that covered it. It had a black super hero-like suit with a bit of light blue on top and blue boots, with white gloves and belt, and a silver head which was actually shaped as a lightning bolt. It even had a black cape. The figured seemed to look as though it had tripped over its own feet and now had a surprise look as it fell.

Alex exhaled sharply, tilting her head to the side at her friend, giving her a level look. "Ivy, I had _high_ hopes for you! Why did you go back to him? He's a spoil rich jerk!"

Ivy smiled softly at her friends, whispering, "Because I love him." Alex groaned, rolling her eyes up at the ceiling. "And only you think he's a spoil rich jerk because you guys don't get along. Oh, I see a new addition to your tattoo collection." she said loudly.

Alex grinned, looking back at Ivy. "Oh yea, I got the Port Adelaide mascot behind the Carmey crow, I thought your idea of having the opponent mascot was good idea after all. How do you like it?"

Ivy nodded, "It looks good; the Carmey tattoo seems complete now with it's looking over the shoulder. Thank you for the papers and the heads up of the test. I'll give them back to you so you can study."

Alex shook her head, walking towards the door. "_Please_ you know that I already know this material! It's like...freshmen notes."

Ivy chuckled, following her friend over to the door. "Thanks Alex, I'll text you tomorrow."

This time it was Alex's turn to roll her eyes, "Yeah, if Mr. _Real Man_ will let you out of this condo!"

"Goodbye, Alex!" Ivy laughed, closing the door on her leaving friend.

Locking the door, Ivy walked back to her bedroom, dropping the notes on the coffee table. She saw Danny sprawled in the middle of her bed, his arms behind his head as he stared up at the ceiling, the sheet covering him from the waist down. Smiling, Ivy crawled over him until she straddled his hips, watching Danny look up at her with desire rising within his eyes.

"Don't pay any mind to what Alex said, because I know that you're a real man." Ivy started as she slowly unwrapped the sheet, "Besides, I've not felt anything for another guy as to what I've felt for you."

Danny's hands moved to her hips beneath the sheet than up, the cloth unwrapping fully. "And what exactly do you feel for me?"

Ivy blushed, his response not the one she was hoping for because it was still too early for the word; at least, in her mind it was. Of course, it was her big mouth that got her into this mess. Seeing the hesitation, Danny pushed Ivy towards him, kissing her slow and softly.

He let his hands trail down her smooth back, "What is it that you feel for me that you never felt for another man, Ivy?"

Ivy bit her lower lip as Danny continued to leave ghost kisses upon her heating skin across her bare shoulders. "Love," Danny came to a complete stop. "I love you."

**A/N: A bit short, I know, sorry! But I thought that that was a good ending part, no matter how many times I read my papers (I tend to just continue on writing. The only time I ever stop is when I type it up and re-read it). Please review and let me know what you think or what you would like to see! Thank you!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Ivy's heart was hammering against her chest, wondering why she had said it so early. They were completely still, as though two statues of lovers frozen in time. She was staring at his neck, praying all this was a dream. But of course her life just doesn't like her at that moment.

"You...love me?" Danny whispered questioning.

Cringing, Ivy made to get off of him, but Danny held her hips so she can stay in place. Ivy began to hyperventilate, shutting her eyes tightly. She didn't want to see the love not returned in his eyes, Ivy needed a bit of time to steel herself of not seeing it there.

"Hey, open your eyes. Come on baby, open those beautiful eyes of yours." Danny tried to compel her.

Mentally preparing herself, Ivy slowly opened her eyes and looked down at Danny, whose face was expressionless. Ivy wanted to turn back time and stop herself from saying the words, too bad time travel wasn't real. Danny held her face gently, looking into her eyes gently.

"You love me?"

Ivy bit her lower lip, nodding, afraid of her voice trembling with emotion. Danny continued to watch her before a grin broke through his lips and he quickly flipped them over, kissing the younger woman senseless. At first Ivy wasn't sure what was happening, her mind in a fog by the heated kiss he was giving her. He quickly pulled back slightly, resting his forehead against hers.

"I love you too, Ivy Kylie Alexander." he said breathlessly, Ivy laughing at the use of her full name. "I love you like I loved no other woman before."

And he kissed her hard once again, getting ready for one more round as the passion meant a deeper meaning to the both of them now that they have said the words.

**45454545454545**

Ivy and Jamie were up in the rooftop practicing the dance moves the older woman had done. They had met after Ivy's last class and when her school ended, the woman telling Jamie of what happened the day before. To say the least Jamie was happy for her two friends to have made up. However, she was a bit worried about her brother. Nathan had begun to ask questions about Ivy, some questions Jamie couldn't answer herself since she didn't know the older woman long enough. At the last move, both women posed before laughing as they tried to catch their breath.

"Not bad, but you have to move your body slightly to the left while doing the twist in the middle, and be sharper with your legs in the beginning. Other than that you did great."

Jamie smiled, "Thanks, I was a bit nervous in the beginning but you're not as hard-driven as Danny."

Ivy laughed, turning off the radio. "Not everyone can get it at the start so I'm patient with those trying to get better."

"Not to mention she's the most patient person I know!" a voice said from behind them.

The two women looked back to see a grinning Alex. "Jamie, meet Alex 'Bomber' Hurst. Alex, Jamie 'Baby J' Chandler. What are you doing here?" Ivy questioned confused, walking closer to her best friend.

"Came to see if you needed help studying," Alex grinned, "but it seems that you would rather blow off the test than study for it." Ivy laughed, shrugging. "That was some nice moving, but I saw a hint of your own doing."

Jamie laughed, nodding. "Yeah, my style of dancing is more street and hip-hop, while Ivy's for formal and classical."

"The beauty of dancing ballet for four years," Ivy told them dramatically, causing the two girls to laugh.

"Come on, while Ivy studies for a bit I'll show you some of my moves." Alex tells the younger girl, taking off her jacket and dropping it next to her backpack.

Ivy sighed tiredly but sat down a few ways from the two women and opened her books, ignoring her friends, the music, and the bustling city below them. It was a couple of hours later when Ivy was startled by a body wrapping themselves from behind her and an arm sneaking around to show her a white orchid.

"Oh," looking back, Ivy smiled as Danny captured her lips, pulling her further back against him. "What are you doing here?" she asked him, kissing him a couple of times.

"Came to see how the dancing was going. Jamie's getting even better than the last time I saw her; she's gotten your moves, Alex's, and my style down to the 'T'."

Ivy nodded, looking back at her friends still practicing. "Yeah, she's a fast learner. Wait, that's one of your recent moves," Ivy frowned, looking back at her boyfriend.

Danny laughed, "I've been here for a couple of hours now. You were just studying really hard and didn't notice anything."

Ivy frowned further, "I guess I just lost myself in my school work again."

Danny kissed her nose, "No worries, you needed to study anyways."

Ivy hummed, leaning back against Danny, who happily hugged her closer, nuzzling and nipping at her neck. Alex made a face at them, causing Danny to grin and tilt his girlfriend's face back to kiss her passionately. Alex could be heard grumbling while Jamie giggled, trying to reason with the other woman. The couple, however, ignored everything around them as they kept the passionate kiss into a full blown make-out session. Both Alex and Jamie stared at the couple, tilting their heads to the side as one.

"You think they'll go all the way with us here?" Jamie asked in mock horror.

"Knowing just how intimate they've been, probably." Alex said in disgust. "Or they'll just suck out their faces?"

This brought a laugh from Ivy, who pulled away from a grinning Danny. "At least give _me_ some credit, Alex."

Alex made a face at Ivy before smiling and turning to Jamie. "How about we call it a day and hook up again for more practice?"

"Sure," Jamie started when Danny said at the same time, "No, don't hang out with Alex! She's evil!"

Ivy rolled her eyes as Alex glared at the older man. "Babe, she's not evil, you only bring out the worst in her." Ivy told him. "Alex, don't tempt him." She told her best friend.

"Oi, why am _I_ being lectured? It's _that_ rich berk who tempts me!" Alex argued in annoyance, her accent thickening.

"Who are you calling a berk?"Danny growled, irritated.

"Okay, you know what, Danny, Alex is my best friend, be civil around me, and Jamie is a big girl, she can hang out with whoever she likes. Alex, Danny is my boyfriend, stop picking on him."

Alex sighed with irritation as Danny frowned, "Why did I get this big lecture and she only has one thing? That's not fair; she's the one who starts everything!"

Danny went to say more but Ivy quickly shut him up by kissing him. Alex rolled her eyes, letting Jamie know that was a way to keep your man in line, while the young girl only laughed. They gathered their things and walked away to leave the couple be, exchanging numbers to practice again later in the week.

Danny sighed as he pulled away, resting his forehead against Ivy's, his hand going underneath her shirt as he caressed her bare skin. "Want to go back to my place and study?"

Ivy hummed, pretending to think it over when she nodded. "Yeah, you're place is closer than mine to shower. Can I borrow some of your clothes?"

Danny kissed her forehead lovingly. "Sure babe, perhaps you can start leaving clothes there too?" he suggested as though it wasn't a big deal.

However, it was a big deal for the both of them as it meant that their relationship was escalating further and stronger than what they thought possible. Ivy nodded her consent, a small thrill going through her at the thought of some of her things at his home and some of Danny's at hers. Knowing she might have to tell her parents soon about the relationship, Ivy was content to just have Danny for herself. At least until they went to go see the Pirates, which she still had to tell Danny about the meeting tomorrow night.

"Come on," Danny grunted as he stood.

He helped Ivy stand, quickly kissing her before gathering her books and notes, despite her protest. As soon as they reached Danny's house, Ivy quickly rushed up the stairs and into his master bathroom, hating of the fact that she smelled like sweat. Danny shook his head as he slowly walked up to the stairs and into his bedroom to place out a pair of sweats and a sweater on the bed before going downstairs to make dinner.

Once the food was ready did Ivy came downstairs, Danny liking how she was engulfed in his clothes. The couple gathered around in the living room, Danny watching the television in a low volume as Ivy continued to study. In later hours, Ivy found herself on the floor with Danny sitting behind her, messaging her back, shoulders, and neck. When Ivy knew she had enough studying, it was time to tell Danny about the get-together with the Pirates. Setting aside her books and notes, Ivy turned and straddled Danny's lap, grinning mischievously as his hands went underneath her borrowed sweater.

"Babe, the Pirates wants us to come to the get-together tomorrow." Ivy said quickly.

Danny's hands continued to roam her bare back; smiling at the fact his girlfriend wasn't wearing a bra. "Okay, what time? My sister Monica wants to meet after work tomorrow for some family business."

Ivy frowned, "You're not worried? About the meeting with the Pirates, I mean?"

Danny laughed, kissing her forehead tenderly. "No, I knew sooner or later they would want to speak with me."

"Well, it starts at four, but we can get there whenever you get done with your sister?" Ivy suggested with a shrug.

"Okay, that's a date."

Ivy laughed at the line, Danny kissing her jaw and down to her neck as he unzipped the sweater. Suddenly her phone began to ring, Danny groaning at the interruption as he placed his forehead above her heart. Ivy merely smiled as she turned and reached for her phone on the table, not even checking the caller ID.

"Hello?"

_"Ivy, it's Nathan."_

Ivy looked down at Danny, who had moved away from her chest and looked at her, raising an eyebrow. "Hey Nathan, what can I do for you?"

Danny glowered at the name, Ivy kissing him to settle his anger and jealousy.

_"I just wanted to see if you wanted to hang out tonight? I really liked our talk yesterday and I want to get to know you a bit more."_

"I'm sorry Nathan, but I'm over at Danny's studying."

_"Oh,"_ Nathan stayed quiet for a few seconds, _"Maybe some other time then? Good night, Ivy."_

"Night Nathan,"

"What did he want?" Danny asked as soon as Ivy hung up.

"He liked our conversation yesterday and wanted to hang out again so he can get to know me better."

Danny frowned angrily as his hands tightened possessively at her hips. Ivy smiled softly, taking his face in her hands, kissing him everywhere except his lips.

"Hey, I'm here with you, aren't I?"

Danny hummed, pushing the sweater off Ivy completely, attacking her collar bone. "Yes you are." he muttered against her skin.

Ivy smiled, shivering against him as she let Danny move to lie on the floor, her boyfriend hovering above her. Although she was a bit worry of how Nathan sounded when she spoke with him, it immediately disappeared as Danny kissed her senselessly. One worry, however, did cross her mind later that night–getting through tomorrow night with the Pirates and pray that they won't tear Danny apart or vice versa.

**A/N: LOL, Jamie and Alex have become friends and Danny isn't liking that too much! So Nathan came back into the picture, but was it too soon for Danny's liking? And how are the Pirates going to treat Danny when they get to the get-together? Please review and let me know what you think or what you would like to see! Thank you!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Danny scolded at his older sister, not able to believe what she had just asked of him. They have just spoken about their father's business and of what it was they needed to be approved before attacking him with a question than a demand. Of all the dogs to annoy him, Danny was angry that he will be thinking this while being with Ivy and meeting the Pirates. Maybe he can convince Ivy to hang out with them after the ordeal so he wouldn't be short-tempered with the Pirates and hating him for being with Ivy.

"Don't give me that look, Danny. As soon as they heard about Ivy from Kathy's party they've been drilling everyone before contacting us." Monica tells her brother.

Danny growled, standing up quickly and pacing. "Ivy's the other best thing to have happened to me in my life, Monica; I'm not going to introduce her to them so that I can lose her in a matter of seconds." he told her angrily, shoving a hand through his hair.

Monica frowned at her brother, not able to believe what she was hearing. "You've fallen for this girl, didn't you?"

Danny stopped pacing, looking towards his sister. "Her name is Ivy, and I love her."

Monica's mouth fell open in disbelief. Never has she heard her brother say the 'L' word with a woman he was dating. Seeing the look, Danny sighed, sitting back down and looking at his sister.

"I love her, Monica, and she loves me. When they get in the same room as Ivy, I'm going to _lose_ her."

"Do you really think–?"

"It's why I never had a serious relationship." Danny confessed, "They're too obsessed with names and appearances."

Monica sighed, leaning forward and taking hold of Danny's hands. "I will do all I can to stop the meeting, but Danny sooner or later our parents are going to want to meet Ivy and criticize all the fault she might have. Warn her, prepare her, that's all you can do."

Danny closed his eyes in pain of what might come to pass.

**45454545454545**

Ivy packed a small bag with some clothes so she can take to Danny's home–or at least leave it in his car until she spends the night at his home again. At the doorbell, Ivy closed the packed bag and quickly walked to the door.

"Hey, how did the meeting go?" Ivy questioned.

Danny merely strode inside (slyly dropping a black bag by the door) and took Ivy into his arms and kissed her long and hard. "I love you, you know this, right? I love you with all my heart." he whispered before kissing her once again.

Ivy kissed him back until she pushed him away. "I love you too, Danny, but what's happened? You're scaring me a bit." Danny shakes his head again, holding her hands in his as Ivy frowned at him. "Danny, what's _wrong?_"

Danny sighed in irritation, dropping her hands and beginning to pace. "I just don't want to lose you," he started, pausing to gather his thoughts.

"Honey, if it's because of Nathan, you don't have to worry." Ivy told him, wrapping her arms around his waist.

Danny frowned down at Ivy, wrapping his arms around her once more. "No, not Nathan! I'm not too worried about that prick," he lied, Ivy frowning with concern. "It's my parents, they want to meet you, but I know how they are, they're going to criticizes everything and little about you. They're the biggest snobs, Ivy, I know they will push you to your limits and you're going to want to break it off with me. I don't want that to happen!" he whispered fearfully. "I don't want to lose the other best thing to happen to me."

Ivy inhaled and exhaled slowly, staring at Danny's chest as the information processed. "Your parents want to meet me?"

"Yeah, people from Kathy's party started talking and eventually went to my parents." Danny rolled his eyes, "I don't know how they found out we were dating, but I can certainly guess who." he added darkly, thinking of Nathan.

Ivy bit her lower lip and looked up at Danny through her eyelashes. "I'll meet them,"

Danny frowned, "What?"

Ivy smiled kindly, "Set up a time so I can meet them. Danny, sooner or later they _will_ be knocking at my door. Let's just meet them head long _right now_."

Danny sighed, bringing his girlfriend closer. "Fine, but I'm going to be right by your side all the way, no matter what they say I won't leave you."

Ivy sighed, "That's a relief, thank you."

"Alright, let's go get this hangout over with, no doubt the Pirates are waiting anxiously to rip me apart."

Ivy laughed, pulling away to get her phone, keys, and bag. "I promise not to get them too close to you, but I can't vouch for the Santiago Twins."

Danny groaned, remembering some pieces about the twins, as well as heard about them. "Oh, I brought a bag of my clothes; you can leave it by the door for now." he told her as they walked out of the apartment.

Ivy nodded, locking her door. "And I have my bag; you can leave it in your car until I spend the night again."

Danny nods, dipping his head to kiss her as they walked over to the elevators. "Hmm, are you wearing perfume?"

"Its scented body lotion," Ivy corrected.

Danny hums again, wrapping his arms around Ivy and dragging her inside the elevators as soon as the doors opened. "You should put it on more often," he muttered against her skin as he inhaled deeply.

Ivy could only laugh, swatting at his chest before wrapping her arms around his neck. "Maybe I well, maybe I won't, it all depends if you're good or not."

"Maybe this will help," he whispered, kissing her hard and long.

This time it was Ivy's turn to hum, "That _defiantly_ helps." she whispers against his lips before kissing him back, Danny smiling in triumphant.

**45454545454545**

Ivy was trying her hardest to calm her nerves for both her and Danny's sake. They were on the lift holding hands, Danny grinning down at his nervous girlfriend.

"Babe, I _will need_ my hand, so could you loosen your grip a bit?"

Ivy muttered a sorry, loosening her grip just as the doors opened, and before them stood the Santiago Twins. Ivy groaned, closing her eyes briefly at the reality of this meeting becoming true.

"You guys _couldn't_ wait until I introduced him to everyone else first _before_ you guys?" she complained, almost scared to get off the lift.

"**Mamita, mamita**! Do you really think we were going to wait for _everyone else_ to meet him _first_?" they asked in unison with mock-disbelief.

Ivy's grip tightened once more, not wanting to let Danny go into the twin's clutches for she may never see her dear boyfriend for the rest of the night, if ever. The twins rolled their eyes and moved forward, taking hold of Danny–with a bit of difficulty, mind you–and walked into the Vault, moving towards the back.

"Okay, so listen, _**listen**_, this is how it's going to work, **pretty boy**." one of them started.

The other just nodded his head, quickly speaking in Spanish. Ivy went to go after them and stop harassing her boyfriend when Moose and Camille walked right in front of her, smiling. Knowing it was no use in stopping the twins, Ivy prayed that Danny still wanted to be with her after this event. Moose smirked knowingly and wrapped his arm around his sister, leading her towards the big kitchen, where the rest of the crew was waiting for them; along with Jamie and Alex.

"_Thank you_ for coming, you guys, and keeping these guys in line with Danny." Ivy said with relief.

Alex started laughing, "Actually I came to see him sweat as the Pirates grilled him!"

Jamie rolled her eyes, bumping hips with Alex though she was smiling. Ivy merely glared at Alex before sighing, knowing it was pointless to change her best friend's mind. She should have known that Alex would do anything just to watch Danny sweat. Jamie walked over to Ivy and hugged her, Moose and Camille moving away.

"Oh, don't worry about Alex I'll make sure she doesn't make Danny's life even more horrible." Jamie tells her.

"Do you really think we're going to be terrible to the man who had made your brother's life a living hell?" Jacob asked sarcastically.

Ivy raised an eyebrow, "_Yes_, and not to mention that he's from your guy's worst enemy!"

"I don't understand what you guys are saying!" Danny cried out before the group could say anything.

Everyone turned to see Danny walking away from the Santiago Twins, who were quickly walking after him, speaking furiously in Spanish. Seeing the opportunity, Ivy rushed forward and moved around Danny, looking at the twins with a glare.

"**Look, I know you guys care about me, but **_**stop harassing my boyfriend**_**! I actually want him to still be with me after this.**"

The twins looked at each other before looking at the younger woman. "Ivy, Ivy, Ivy! We're only giving him a **few pointers** so that he doesn't **hurt you, in which case we will have to go after him and **kill him." the twins said unison, going between the two languages.

Danny smiled and walked behind Ivy, wrapping his arms around her waist as he looked at the twins. "I'm not going to hurt Ivy; I love her too much to let anything happen to her. Besides," he moved Ivy and himself to look from the twins to the rest of the group. "I'm here to meet you all _not_ as your enemy, Kid Darkness, from the House of Samuria's, but as Danny Cambridge."

All the girls awed (Alex rolling her eyes) as the others nodded in appreciation. It had seemed that despite their differences and being from two different Houses, Danny was making a big effort of meeting them; and because of that, the Pirates knew that they had to look pass that differences and see their enemy as one of them. It was than a person the group hadn't expected to hear from in a long time in person, speak up.

"Well," everyone turned towards the lift to see Luke Katcher and Natalie Clark stopping a few feet away from them, smiling. "Welcome Danny Cambridge, it's _very nice_ to meet you." they drop their bags to the floor, looking at everyone.

"Luke! Natalie!"

Everyone yelled at once, rushing towards the laughing couple, who hug as many of people that tried to hug them at once. Questions were thrown at them, Ivy ignoring them as she turned around in Danny's arms, a wide smile as she looked up at him. Danny continued to watch the chaos a bit more before looking down at his girlfriend, smiling in the process.

"I guess that means that they like you." Ivy teased, going on her tip-toes.

Danny brought up a hand to cup her face. "I guess they do," he whispered before kissing her.

"Hey, hey! **What do you think you're doing?**" one of the twins cried out.

The other twin continued the complaining. "There's no kissing in the Vault! Now, **get away from **Ivy and don't touch her **in front any of us or we will have to kill you.**"

Ivy couldn't help but laugh, leaning against Danny as she hugged him as close to her as she possibly can, smiling at her friends. "Oh shut up and let us be! Worry about why Luke and Natalie are back!" she told them before going back on her toes and kissing her boyfriend senseless.

The group groaned as Moose complained about watching his sister making out with a guy, as did Alex. Jamie tried to give reason with Alex, letting her know that she had seen them kiss before, but the older Australian didn't want to hear it. Now, that Danny was on good graces with the Pirates (for now, at least), they had to worry about why Luke and Natalie were home when they should have been in LA for the film school instead.

**A/N: I know, not much of a reaction from the Pirates, but it's not the end of the get-together, so no worries! ;D Please review and let me know what you think or what you would like to see! Thank you!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"So, what brings you guys back to New York?" Ivy asked curiously.

After much excitement over Natalie and Luke returning, the group now crowded over Ivy and Danny in the kitchen. Danny had placed an arm around Ivy's shoulders when the one called Cable rushed over to sit next Ivy. Of course, Ivy was oblivious as she rather keep an eye on the twins instead.

"Spring break, the film school has it early, and we decided to come home and visit." Natalie tells them.

"And how is life in sunny California?" Smiles asked.

"Great/It's okay." the couple responded in unison, looking to one another.

"What do you mean it's _great_?" Natalie asked with a raised eyebrow. "I thought you said it was _okay_, it's only another city, another _state_?" she mocked him.

The group laughs at their banter, only too happy to have their friends back, even if it was for a week or two. Ivy leaned into Danny, smiling in content. If anyone can get the group's approval of her relationship with Danny, it was Luke and Natalie.

"Well, whatever the reason, we're just glad to have you back." Ivy tells them.

Luke nods, looking between the couple. "So, how did _this_ happen?"

Ivy flushed as she looks up at Danny, who looked down at her with a smile. "I saw her twice in one day when I battled Moose. Then I saw her at the World Jam," Danny shrugged, looking back at the group. "I needed to know who she was and asked Moose before going to find her."

All the girls awed at this as the guys rolled their eyes. "Man, you're making us look bad!" one of the Ticks cried out.

"With who? There's no girl after you!" Anala cried, making everyone start to laugh.

Ivy shook her head, leaning further into Danny's arm and warmth. "And I'm glad or else my life would have still been boring–aside from all the chaos you lot get into."

Camille suddenly hummed, "Oh, have you heard from my brother? He said that the last show was to be this month, but he hasn't responded."

Ivy shook her head, everyone but Moose frowning in confusion. "No, the jerk hasn't responded, but I'm thinking they've been busy as Nora hasn't called or texted me back either."

"Wait, we didn't know you had a brother?" Luke said with a frown.

Camille smiled, nodding as she leaned back against Moose, who held her against him. "Yup–well, he's actually my _foster_ brother, but I still consider him as my blood brother. He's on Broadway working on a show before he and his fiancé take a break and going on another tour–this time in Europe–in the summer."

The group frowned, wondering exactly what kind of profession Camille's brother had. One of the Pirates questioned it out loud, only one person seeming to have an idea of who it might be; more, especially, since they had gone to a Broadway theater for some extra cash and work.

"Your brother doesn't happen to be Tyler Gage, is it?" Anala asked.

Camille smirked, "Actually, yes, he is."

Before anyone could even comment on it, Moose's phone started to ring with Timbland's _Just the way you are_, making Alex and Ivy laugh as the others looked at him weird. Moose merely shrugs and opens up his phone, a smile spreading wide across his lips.

"Guys, I hope you don't mind but I invited three friends of mine; _and_ a brother of theirs seems to have invited himself to come as well."

Before anyone could say anything about it, the lift dinged and the door opened to hear a couple people arguing. Moose stands up, as does Camille and Ivy, grinning at the four newcomers. Danny raises an eyebrow when he saw Alex sit up straighter, an intense look upon her face as she watches one of the men, a tint of pink upon her cheeks.

"And I don't care if you disapprove, I'm still your older brother and our parents said to take care of you and that's exactly what I'm doing!"

"I'm coming with _friends_; do you even know what that word _means_?"

Before the two brothers could continue arguing, the woman stood in between them, pushing at their chests to back up. "Well you guys stop making a fool of yourselves in front of these people who are looking at you weird!"

The two brothers glared at each other before turning to the amused group. Ivy merely laughed and ran over to the oldest brother, jumping into his arms. The man laughed, hugging the younger woman.

"Ivy, what a surprise! But I guess I should have known as wherever Moose is, you have to be close by."

Ivy laughed, stepping out of the man's arms. "Blake Collins, still annoying your brother, I see. How's the new MSA coming? I heard instead of relocating you decided to expand it even more?"

Blake nods, smiling. "Yeah, after Andie's little display with the Streets, I decided there might be more kids like her." he shrugs, "And I put in a hip-hop class for extra credit."

Ivy smiled, looking to the younger girl who was blushing. "Well, it wasn't just me, you know."

Ivy laughed and hugged the girl than the other boy. "Chase, you need to stop drinking so much milk! Soon not even my stiletto heels are going to make me come up to your chest!"

"For you Ivy, I'll do anything." Chase said charmingly, a hand to his heart as he smiled.

Ivy merely laughed, looking to the Pirates and her confused boyfriend and friends. "Pirates, Danny, Alex, Jamie, these are Blake Collins, director of Maryland School of the Arts, his younger brother, Chase Collins, and his girlfriend Andie West, and Missy Serrano. Guys, this is Moose new crew, the Pirates–and you already know Hair, Smiles, Jenny, Cable, and Monster–my best friends Jamie Chandler, also known as Baby J, and Alex Hurst, also known as Bomber, and my boyfriend Danny Cambridge, also known as Kid Darkness from the House of Samurai's."

Everyone said their hellos or waved at the newcomers, Ivy narrowing her eyes at Alex, who saw the curious look and gave her one in return. Humming, the group made more room or brought out more chairs for the new arrivals, everyone talking at once. Most of them laughed when Missy was talking with the Santiago Twins, who all three have now started bickering in Spanish. Ivy pushed Danny to move over, sitting next to Jamie and Alex. When Danny got into the topic of dating Ivy with Blake, Ivy took the chance to lean in towards her best friends, her eyes still narrowed in suspicion.

"Okay, what's up? I never have seen that look on your face when you were staring at Blake."

Alex blushed, but frowned in confusion as Jamie smirked. "What are you talking about?"

Jamie's eyes widen when she saw the pink tint upon her friend's cheeks. "Oh my God, you like Blake!" she whispered hurriedly.

Alex begun to stutter with a glare as the two girls begun to laugh, Ivy looking over her shoulder at Blake before looking back at the younger woman. "He's single, you know? And _very_ down to earth once you pass that pretend exterior he has put up."

Alex flushed even redder, narrowing her eyes at her two best friends. "_I do not like Blake_!"

"Your red face says otherwise!" Jamie laughed, leaning against Ivy.

"I'm not red!" Alex accidently cried out in a horrified squeak.

"Actually you are," Chase commented, making everyone laugh.

Alex turns even redder and stands with a huff before walking away. Ivy and Jamie only laugh harder before standing up and going after their embarrass friend. Ivy quickly kissed Danny before rushing to catch up with Jamie. Blake raises an eyebrow in amusement, but Danny saw a look upon the other man's eyes and smirked.

"Ivy never ceases to amaze with her choice of friends." Blake tells the other man with a shake of her head.

Danny chuckles, nodding in agreement, "But that's Ivy for you." Blake bows his head in agreement. "So, I see you have an eye for the Australian."

Blake flushes, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion. "I do not know what you mean."

Danny laughs, shaking his head. "She's single and works at the firm with Ivy."

Blake raises an eyebrow, "Does she now?" he asked, interested.

Danny nods, "And she secretly dances as well, but I think it's more for fun rather than compete or anything else."

Blake nods again, humming as he looked towards where the three girls have disappeared. "Interesting,"

Danny could only laugh, shaking his head. Knowing Ivy, he knew that she might want to play matchmaker, and so would try to get the other man interested in Alex. However, it seems as though he might already be interested after the first couple of glances.

**45454545454545**

Ivy laughed at her best friend's red face, hugging her shoulders. "I'm sorry Alex, but I couldn't help it. Of all the times you made fun of me about Danny, I thought it was about time for me to make fun of you!"

Alex huffed with a glare, crossing her arms. "That may be but I don't like that pompous ass in there!" she declared, her accent very strong.

Jamie laughed, going to Alex's other side and wrapping an arm around her waist. "Deny it as much as you like, Alex, we know that you have a crush on that sexy pompous ass–and what a nice ass, indeed!"

Alex's lips thinned, but didn't say a word, her face turning even redder. This only made the other two girls to laugh even harder, hugging the Australian even tighter in both comfort and trying not to fall over from laughing so much. Soon Alex rolled her eyes and started to laugh with them, shaking her head. After calming down, the three friends returned to the large group, Ivy getting annoyed as the Santiago Twins begun to harass Danny again.

"Well you two leave him alone!" she yelled, stalking forward.

Jamie shook her head as Alex grinned, completely satisfied to see the Twins still bugging the rich brat. As they sat down, the twenty-one year old caught Blake Collins' eye, the older man watching her intently and curiously. Alex blushed but gave him a look that said what he was staring at. Blake merely smiled before turning to the person next to him, Alex blinking in confusion.

Ivy grinned, looking over to Chase, who was grinning back at her in amusement. Things were sure going to be interesting between those two, and neither Ivy nor Chase wanted to miss a single interaction between them.

**A/N: I am SO SORRY! I recently started a new job and it's been taken a toll on me, not to mention I keep forgetting to write down my thoughts on this story once my new boss was out of eye sight! It's a bit short, I know, but bear with me! Please review and let me know what you think or what you would like to see! Thank you!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

The gathering continued on, both Ivy and Danny left early, Ivy believing that it went rather well. Ivy noticed that before they left, Blake started to speak with Alex and Jamie; however he had eyes only for Alex. Ivy gave a look to Chase, who grinned and nodded in return, making sure to keep the older woman posted of what was happening between his brother and the Australian. Danny drove to his home, as it was closes, playing with their joined hands and bringing Ivy's fingers to his lips to kiss them every so often.

The young woman smiled softly and looked out of the window, her mind wondering to her other best friend, Jamie. Despite her age, Ivy wanted to hook her up with someone, but all the people she knew who were to be single are either too old for her or just a tad bit older. Not knowing Jamie's taste was proving to annoy the older woman to no end.

Her thoughts then started to drift to her other best friend–whom she considered a brother–Tyler Gage–her eyes slowly closing in memories. She missed him deeply, and Nora, of course, but mostly Tyler for he was always there when she needed to talk–especially about boys; he was her go to guy about men. She sighed softly, Ivy hoped that Tyler finishes the show early and come back to Maryland as quickly as he possibly can.

Once Danny parked the car, the couple got out and made their way towards the elevators. Ivy sighed as she leaned against Danny, who held her snug against him, wondering what they were going to do as it was still early–and she didn't want to stay indoors that day.

"Feel like going out to a club tonight?" Danny suddenly asked.

Ivy looked up at him and smiled, "Yeah, I feel like going out tonight. But, then I have to go to my condo, I don't have any nice clothes here."

Danny kissed her softly, just as the doors opened. "Not a problem,"

"Hello _son_,"

The couple snapped their heads around to see an older version of Danny with a deadly glint in his blue eyes, while an older–twin–version of Danny's sisters standing by his side, the couple in front of the elevators and glaring towards the young woman. Danny tensed up as Ivy felt her heart beat faster in fear, this was not the first impression she wanted Danny's parents to see of her.

"Mother, father, what are you doing here? _How_ did you get in to my house?"

Danny's father raised an eyebrow, not taking his eyes off of Ivy. "I do have connections, Daniel Cambridge!"

Danny cringed at the name as Ivy wanted to laugh, but was too afraid of what her boyfriend's parents might say or do. She wanted to shift and move behind Danny as his parents continued to glare at her, looking down their noses at the simple jeans and long-sleeve cardigan. As though reading her mind, Danny slipped his arm around her waist, bringing her close to him as he possibly can.

"I thought we were going to have dinner later in the week?" Danny asked stiffly.

"We thought it best to surprise the two of you as I knew you would have told your..." his mother looked at Ivy up and down with a look that made the younger woman uncomfortable, "_girlfriend_ what to say to us."

Danny's father suddenly took a step forward, glaring at Ivy with such hatred that the younger woman wondered what the other man thought to dislike her so. "Why do you not admit that you are only after our son's money? All you sluts are the same! You play nice and innocent until you get what you want and leave!"

As Ivy stared in disbelief shock, Danny glared in hatred at his father, not able to believe he was more aggressive with Ivy then with the past women he slept around. "Ivy is not a slut and she's not after my money! She didn't even know I was rich until I brought her here!"

Danny's mother laughed coldly and hollow, "Oh, yes, I am _sure_ she did _not_ _know _you were _rich_! Of course everyone in New York knows our family name, Daniel! There is not a single person here that does not know who we are!"

"Well, I didn't know who your family was until I met Danny." Ivy said fiercely, glaring at the older Cambridge.

There was only so little she can take from these people that produced four wonderful children that were nothing like them at all. Ivy could only wonder how Danny and his sisters had learned to live with their parents and yet come out as kind and grateful for what they had, and not so snobby.

"Do not speak to my wife in such a manner, you little whore." Danny's father said threateningly.

"And you don't speak to my girlfriend in such a way, _father_." Danny said angrily, stepping forward in warning.

Ivy took hold of Danny's arm, holding him back. Despite that his parents were rude and presumptuous, they were still family–and to Ivy, family was everything. Maybe it was because Ivy and her brother were so close while growing up. At this thought, Ivy's mind went on overdrive, feeling grief hitting her chest and tears wanting to sting her eyes.

Danny's father pointed a finger at his only son, "Break up with her or you will not see an _ounce_ of that inheritance!"

"No," Danny told his father coldly. "Give my share between my sisters, I don't care; nothing and _no one_ will take Ivy away from me."

"I will give you one day, Daniel–_one day_!–or so help me, I will have no more son. Do you hear me?"

And with that said his parents walked past them and into the elevator. Even when they were long gone the couple had yet to move or say a single word. The silence within the condo was heavy with tension and dread. Danny let out a long, deep sigh, moving away from Ivy, rubbing his face warily moments later. Closing her eyes, Ivy turned her back at Danny, hating for the confrontation that was about to come.

"Babe, I am _so sorry_ for that; this was why I didn't want to go to dinner or have them meet you." Danny said angrily, shoving his hat off and then shoving his hand through his hair.

Ivy took a shuddering breath, opening her eyes full of tears. "I'm sorry Danny,"

Danny looked towards Ivy confused, shaking his head. "It isn't your fault, Ivy, that my parents are jerks. I'm just sorry that you had to meet them–and so soon."

Ivy shook her head, walking to the elevator and pressing the button. "No, Danny, I meant I'm sorry," she turned to face him, wrapping her arms around her waist, letting the tears fall. "But I don't think we should be together anymore."

Danny was taken aback until her words snuck in and glowered. "Don't do this, Ivy. I don't _care _about not be claimed as their _son_ or about the inheritance!" 

Ivy smiled softly, hearing the doors opening. "I rather you be with your family than them disowning you. Family is everything, Danny; you know this, that's why I can't let you and your parents be angry or hate each other."

"Ivy," Danny started, panicking.

Ivy walked up to Danny and kissed him before walking–more like running–into the elevators and pressing the ground floor. "Goodbye,"

Danny rushed to keep her from leaving, but Ivy pressed the closed button already. "Damn it," he muttered angrily, slamming his hands on the doors.

Danny turned and rushed to the left, deciding to take the stairs in the hallway to go after her. Losing her once after his stupid mistake, Danny didn't want to lose her again. That one day was a pain that he never wanted to feel ever again. He had hoped that Ivy would have loved that he defended her against his parents and that no matter what they said he was going to stay with her; even leaving his parents behind.

**45454545454545**

Ivy took in a deep breath, looking up at the dark clouds in the sky beginning to thunder. She took out her phone and started to scroll down her contacts before dialing the one number she never thought she would dial; at least, not when she was with Danny. It soon started to pour, soaking the young woman to the core–not that she noticed or anything.

"Hey, I need to speak with somebody, do you mind?" Ivy looked back at the building before rushing down the rest of the stairs and holding up her hand for a cab. "I know where that is, yeah, I'll meet you there soon. Thanks, bye."

Once she told the driver where she was heading, Danny could be heard calling after her. Ivy didn't dare look back, her heart breaking too much and too painfully. Once the cab stopped in front of a cafe twenty minutes later, Ivy paid the man and quickly got out, not caring of how soaked or how she looked. Inside she quickly scanned the crowd before seeing the person she called. She rushed towards them, feeling the tears starting to fall once again and the reminder of the pain inside her chest.

"Oh my God, Ivy _what happened_?"

"I broke up with him; Nathan," Ivy told the older man, dropping her purse on the seat and hugging the confused man, sobbing into his chest. "I can't have Danny and his parents hate each other because of me, family is everything. Even though they hate me, I just can't bear the thought of them not talking."

Nathan made shushing noises, rubbing her back, as he tried to think of what he should do or say. Yes, he was glad that Ivy was now free, but this wasn't how he imagined them; especially her all heartbroken. Kissing the top of her head, Nathan grabbed her purse and ushered her out of the care, deciding to take her to his condo so that they can have some privacy and warm clothes for the woman.

"Everything will be fine, I promise, okay? Everything is going to be fine." Nathan whispered once they were inside his car.

All Ivy did was sob, never having felt this heartache in her life. Although she needed someone to be there for her, with her, Ivy really wanted Tyler–he was the only person that understood her and he wasn't anywhere around. All she can do now was pray that this pain will go away soon, or she may never recover.

**A/N: I know, I didn't mean to break them up but it'll be worth it in the end, I promise! And, yes, Nathan is BACK! Come on, did anyone really believe he was going to be gone for good? Please review and let me know what you think or what you would like to see! Thank you!**


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Nathan watched the young woman as she sat curled up on his couch with a hot cup of tea, his clothes swallowing her whole. Although the tears and the sobs have ceased, Ivy was heartbroken and simply dishearten. Yes, Nathan wanted Ivy. Yes, he wanted her and Danny to break up; but not like this. Ivy has yet to say a word of what happened–except the little of what she said back in the cafe–and Nathan would wait forever for the woman to speak.

"His parents wanted to disown him if he didn't break up with me. I couldn't let him do it." Ivy told Nathan quietly, "So I said goodbye and walked away." she shook her head, willing the tears to go away. "Family is everything and I can't let that happen, Nathan; I couldn't so I walked away." she told him brokenly.

Nathan sighed, setting down his cup of coffee and leaning forward. "Ivy I know how the older Cambridge are, and Danny is _nothing_ like them. If I'm correct, I bet he told them–and you–that he rather be poor and disowned than to ever break up with you."

Ivy sighed softly, taking a sip of her cooling tea. "Yes,"

Nathan interrupted Ivy, shaking his head. "Then he will do so; he and his parents have _never_ been close. So if he doesn't want their money, Danny will not touch it. It's the reason why he works; he wants a steady job and money flow that does not belong to his parents." Ivy looked down at her cup, Nathan standing and walking over to her, taking the cup. "Come on, you're emotionally drain. Sleep and tomorrow think things over a bit more."

Ivy sighed, letting Nathan led her to the guest bedroom. "Thank you for everything, Nathan, and I'm sorry. I didn't know who else to call that Danny didn't know where they live or have a phone number."

Nathan smiled wistfully. "It's okay, I'm just glad you were able to call me in your deepest need."

Bidding him goodnight, Ivy closed the door and dragged herself to the large bed. Nathan sighed and walked back into the living room, wondering if he should call his sister or not. In the end, he decided not to, instead giving the young woman some peace instead as Nathan knew that his sister would be over-worked in trying to help Ivy become happy again, and might just go a bit crazy.

Nathan smirked; he remembered how his sister was when he broke up with his fiancé of two years nearly five years ago. He always thought that he would never find love, and then one day he enters the elevator and sees this distress woman and instantly felt attracted to her. And, oh, did he want her! But not like this; it seems as though every time he sees her, Ivy is in distress and that's not how he wants to win her heart.

_If_ he can win her heart; it seems to him that Ivy is utterly in love with Danny, and nothing or no one will take that love away. Even if they are broken up, Danny will find a way to get her back, and he will not stop at nothing.

**45454545454545**

–Next Day–

Ivy felt content and protected with Luke and Chase on either side of her with their arms wrapped around her waist and shoulders. Alex and Jamie had gone shopping with Andie and Natalie for some girl bonding. They invited Ivy, but the young woman wanted to be alone and away from everyone–too bad for her, Chase stole the spare key Moose had to her condo and hijacked her, along with Luke, as soon as Andie told him something was wrong.

She told them all that happened as they strolled through Central Park–even shed a few more tears–before both men comforted her in their own way. Knowing that she only needed to speak out and let it all out, neither men said a word–but desperately wanted to. The way Ivy and Danny were together, neither of the boys or the group had ever seen them so happy. It was almost illegal the way they acted with each other.

Close to a bridge was a crowd around a person, hip hop music blaring nearby. Curious–as the three of them love the dance–the trio neared the crowd and pushed their way to the middle, amaze to see the person dancing freestyle. Immediately Luke had his camera out and recording, Ivy rolling her eyes but chuckling, deciding to lean against Chase, who didn't mind. As the dancer stood they took off their hat to reveal long black hair with auburn highlights that went well with her ocean blue eyes, making her stand out.

Tossing the hat on top of her black and purple backpack, the girl also took off her _Cali Surf _hoodie to reveal a grey raw edge women's tank top. As the music picked up, the woman's dance started to become even amazing, surprising even Ivy and Chase. The woman almost seemed as though she had no bones and no limit to her dancing. As soon as the music ended, the woman posed in a complicated move that very few men had achieved.

Ivy and Chase cried out and clapped, along with the crowd, not able to believe what they just saw. As the other people begin to throw money into another hat that was upside down, the woman was putting on her hoodie then shouldered her backpack, picking up the small portable stereo. Luke, Chase, and Ivy walked up to the woman, who was startled to see them still hanging around.

"Now, where did you learn to dance like _that_?" Chase asked with a wide smile.

The woman shrugged her shoulders, putting her hat back on. "Here and there; can I help you with something?"

Luke grinned, putting down his camcorder. "The name's Luke, this is Ivy and Chase. Do you have a place to stay?"

Ivy, like Luke, had noted the bags underneath the woman's eyes and just how skinny she truly was. There was also a few stains on her clothes that wasn't dirt and either the clothes was all she had or it was the day to wash.

The woman blushed, frowning. "We mean no disrespect," Ivy told her softly. "Luke, here, has a crew of dancer and a place for them to stay. Most of them are runaways or don't have families or homes. If they want to be in the crew you get to crash at the Vault."

The woman bit her bottom lip, looking around the park and holding on to the strap of her backpack very tightly. Ivy smiled warmly and walked forward, placing a hand on her shoulder, the woman jumping ten feet high, her eyes wide with fear.

"We really don't mean you any harm. Just come with us to check it out, have a bed for the night, something to eat, and see what you want to do in the morning."

"The name's Calista Bauer," the woman finally responded, smiling gratefully. "But you can call me Hurricane,"

"Yeah, we've noticed why," Chase joked.

Ivy rolled her eyes, taking the portable stereo from her and wrapping an arm around the woman's shoulders. "He's an idiot, but he's loveable and harmless."

Calista laughed, taking the hat full of money from a laughing Luke as Chase glared at the older woman. "So...what's the Vault?"

**45454545454545**

Ivy smiled at her parents as they moved around each other in the kitchen as they cooked for dinner. After seeing Calista back at the Vault and had both Luke and Chase take good care of her, Ivy packed up a bag (after making sure that Danny wasn't anywhere near her home) and went back home to Baltimore. Although she hated that she wasn't driving, the three hours to get as far away as possible wasn't too bad.

With sadness hitting her at her parent's chaste kisses and laughter, Ivy turned and walked down the hall to her old room that her parents kept for her. She then crawled out of the window and into the fire escape, taking a deep breath of fresh air. It was a cool night with a soft breeze and the full moon. She hoped that leaving New York for a couple of days would be good for her and make her stronger in rejecting Danny.

Ivy heard a doorbell ring in the distance but didn't pay much attention. She had called her bosses on her way to Baltimore, telling them that there was a family emergency and that she would need a couple of days. She had also turned off her phone, not wanting anyone to convince her about one thing or otherwise. She knew that they mean well, but Ivy is just stubborn enough to keep her own way until the end.

Closing her eyes, Ivy inhales deeply and holds back her cries as she smelled the cologne Danny wears. She exhales shakily, opening her eyes and looking up at the full moon, holding back her tears. She scolded herself in remembering, angry that it won't go away as easily as she hoped it would.

"Even so far away I'm still can't get rid of you." Ivy whispered hoarsely, "Why can't you leave me alone so I can get pass this?" she asked angrily.

"Because you know that it should have never happened." Danny's voice whispered.

Ivy cried, holding on to the railing as she laughed as though she had gone mad. "Great," she looked up at the moon. "I'm hearing his voice now!" she felt his arms go around her waist and pull her back into his strong body, Ivy shaking her head and closed her eyes in both remembrance and content. "Remembering for one night shouldn't hurt me, right?" she whispered dejectedly, holding onto the familiar memory.

"No, but remembering it all the time well, so why fight it?" Danny asked.

Ivy cried, "Because family is important and even with your difference, family is all you have."

Ivy shuddered in delight as she felt Danny caressed his nose to her neck before kissing it with his lips softly. "Family is all I have, but it's my sisters and my friends close to me, and so are you."

The young woman held back a cry as she felt herself turned around and pressed up against a hard body. She looked up in both shock and surprise, her mouth slightly open as she stared into dark gray eyes full of anger and love.

"Nearly two days I have been trying to locate you and it took Moose two and a half hours ago to figure out that you might have come here."

Ivy frowned, "Two and a half hours–?"

"I kind of drove well over the speed limit." Danny told her a bit bashfully. "Look, I don't care about my parents, I should have never had agreed for them to meet you, they're not part of my life–they never _were_!"

Ivy shook her head and went to argue when Danny kissed her, bringing her close, having missed having the woman in his arms. Ivy's parents, Moose, and Camille smiling at the sight before walking out of Ivy's room; well, more like they dragged the father out as he wanted to confront with Danny for kissing his daughter.

Danny pulled back slightly, holding her face in his hands. "Come back to me, baby. I love you and I don't plan in losing you; not without a fight am I leaving."

Ivy bit her lower lip, looking troubled. "Danny..."

**A/N: LOL don't you guys just love me? Well Ivy say yes? Well Danny continue to try and convince her? Oh, Calista 'Hurricane' Bauer belongs to **_**RespectMyHeartAndMyFriends**_**, thank you for the suggestion and I hope that I was able to capture your character in that brief moment!**__**Please review and let me know what you think or what you would like to see! Thank you!**


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"We can't do this. Please, _leave me alone_!" Ivy cried, pushing away from Danny.

Danny glowered, "Why can't you except that I don't care about my parents? They were never there and they won't be _now_!"

Ivy looked out to the city, holding back her tears. "That's what Nathan said,"

Danny scowled at the name. "What?"

"I called Nathan after I left your house, when we returned to his home he told me that your parents were never there for you or your sisters." Ivy took a deep breath, making sure that neither the tears nor her voice breaking was visible. "Just leave, Danny, you're wasting your time."

"I'm not letting you out of my life again, Ivy." Danny growled, turning her around. "Knowing we love each other should be enough not to care what others think about us being together or not."

Danny cupped the back of her head and kissed her as hard and as passionate as he was feeling before Ivy can even say a word. The young woman immediately melted against him, holding the back of his shirt as though her life depended on it. Two days was just too long, but how long will it take until his parents agreed to their relationship.

_'Never; his parents rather see their son and heir marry a woman that has a family name, money, and power. Almost as though they were part royalty.'_

Ivy thought hazily before all thoughts were washed away as Danny continued to kiss her hungrily. A man without water is what he was like, drinking Ivy as much as possible until that thirst runs out. Of course, to him, that thirst will never run out; not as far as he was concern. Ivy held on to him, feeling tears start to form behind her close eyelids as she knew as much as she loved him, this honor and loyalty she has for family was breaking her heart.

Finally Danny pulled from the kiss, holding Ivy close to him as he placed his forehead against hers. Ivy hugged him closer yet, not caring for the tears running down her cheeks. Perhaps everyone was right? Just because Danny's parents were the stereo-type rich snobs should not affect her when Danny, himself, isn't close to his parents. So long as those who are accept her–and them–nothing else should matter, right?

"Baby I've missed you so much." Ivy whispered, opening her eyes to let more tears to fall down her face. "I'm sorry for being an idiot. I should care about those closer to you not to some people who you don't even care about."

Danny seemed to have sighed with relief. "That's what I've been trying to say, love. They were never parents to me or my sister while growing up, we have no affection for them nor them us. So what we do with our lives and who we want to spend our time with should not matter to them at all."

Ivy smiled shakily pulling back just slightly to hold Danny's face in her hands. "I'm sorry,"

Danny's face broke out in a wide smile and he hugged her to him, spinning around as Ivy laughed, wrapping her arms around his neck. Danny kissed her as he continued to spin, not breaking the sweet kiss when he stopped.

"We should go see if dinner's ready; not to mention I think your father wants to kill me after seeing me kiss you breathless like that not too long ago."

Ivy laughed, nodding in agreement as she took Danny's hands in hers and walked over to her window. Maybe the two day away from him and everyone helped her a little bit to realize what Ivy decided was now nothing will come between them. And maybe a few good breathless kisses from her dancer wasn't too bad of a convincing either.

**45454545454545**

Eating dinner that night wasn't too bad, Ivy's mother made sure that her father behaved so long as he was able to ask questions. Danny thought it hilarious and loved every moment (as did Moose and Camille) but Ivy was mortified and wished that her father would just stop asking so many questions about Danny's intentions with her. Good thing she has told him, or her mother (not that she would say a word to either of them), just how far their relationship goes.

Of course Danny was forced to sleep with Moose in his room as Camille slept with Ivy, but it didn't stop the couple from sneaking into the living room for a few private kisses on the couch, as well as a bit of touching. The siblings and their partners stayed for the weekend as their mother complained of how they didn't visit anymore, leaving Sunday afternoon–Danny keeping to the speed limit this time.

Danny had promised her that she would quit his father's business and let them know of his decisions with being with her. He had also told her that he had a friend of the family who has been asking him to work for his company and had called a day before he went looking for Ivy to accept his offer but won't start working until Monday morning. Ivy had also gotten a surprise at her condo when Danny dropped her off. Jamie was there waiting for her, arms folded across her chest and her right foot tapping furiously as she scolded the older woman.

Jamie yelled and lectured her for nearly ten minutes before asking why she didn't call her with her problem. Ivy explained to her as she ushered the younger woman inside, not wanting to have a private conversation out on the hall. After a while she calmed down and the two friends became lazy and watched movies, eating junk food, and talking about Ivy's time at her parents. To add one more surprise, Alex then knocked at Ivy's door, the older woman explaining what happened one more time. Overall, the women had spent the day inside and had some girl time.

"I think my brother will be a bit upset that you have returned with Danny." Jamie suddenly said, eating the last of her ice cream. "I told him to leave you alone, that you and Danny are meant for each other, but Nathan is determined to win your heart no matter the cost."

Ivy sighed, setting down her plate of pizza on the coffee table, the three women ignoring the movie that was playing. "I don't even know what I did to lead him on. I just met Nathan in the elevator, he took me out to get a drink and drive me home. We spoke a few times, getting to know each other, but I never lead on that I liked him more than just a friend."

Jamie shrugged as Alex tilted her head back to look up as she was sitting on the floor. "Want me to kick his ass for you?"

Ivy and Jamie laughed, shaking their heads. "Only you believe violence is the answer." Ivy told her. "No, I don't want you to kick his ass. When it comes down to it, I'll have a talk with Nathan, but so far he's been just a friend and hadn't acted on anything just yet."

Alex shrugged and looked forward once again, watching the movie. Jamie just shook her head before looking at Ivy, who hugged her legs to her chest, looking off to the distance. Knowing it would take more to have Ivy fall in love with her brother; the seventeen year old wasn't too worried for the other woman. However, she was worried about her brother getting his heart broken once again.

"So, are we still meeting up with you tomorrow to meet this new chick at the Vault?"

Ivy looked back to Jamie, blinking a few times as her words registered. "Yea, but you can't skip class, so you won't be going. It'll just be me and Alex before we go into work; but you can come with us afterwards? They're going to have practice with her as there's this small street battle going on in two weeks time."

Nodding, Jamie leaned back against the couch and continued to watch the movie. Ivy did the same on the opposite side, not really paying attention. Her thoughts were about Tyler; it's been too long since she's heard anything from him, the last show was that night. Of course, he and Nora could just be relaxing before they do anything as they danced nearly all week with two shows per day. With that in mind, Ivy relaxed and let herself loose, wondering when she'll see Danny again.

The next morning, just as she promised, Ivy went to the Vault with Alex and watched Calista interacting with the Pirates during a practice session. When the Ticks challenged her into a dancing, both she and Luke shook their heads at what was about to happen. Ivy smiled as Calista danced to her heart's content in the room of boom box, some of the Pirates watching her dance with smiles and awe. She shook her head, hoping that the Pirates well not scare the young woman off, but knew that Calista can handle them. She handled Chase pretty well, so Calista could definitely handle the Pirates.

Shaking her head slightly when one of the Ticks fell, Ivy turned at the voice calling out to her only to have her eyes widen in both surprise and joy. Alex turned around and raised an eyebrow, grinning at the hot man Ivy seemed to know very well.

"Tyler!" Ivy ran forward and jumped into his arms, her friend swinging her around. "What are you doing here? Does Camille know that you're here? Where's Nora? Why the hell haven't you contacted me?"

Tyler laughs at the other girl, putting her down. "Still short, I see."

Ivy laughed, smacking his shoulder. Tyler wraps an arm around her shoulders and walked to the doorway Ivy was looking in a few moments ago, nodding in greeting to woman he didn't know before looking forward. His eyes connected with a figure that stopped dancing and looked their way, her curious blue eyes looking him over. They continued to stare until the woman turned away and walked out of sight with the Pirates talking over one another to her.

"I came to see you; Moose let me know where you were at. No, Camille doesn't know I'm here yet, Nora and I are no longer together, and I wanted to surprise you which is why I didn't call you."

"Oh, I'm sorry, about Nora I mean."

Tyler shrugged, "It was mutual; we're still friends though."

Ivy smiled, an idea coming into her head, as she looked to Alex. She saw how Tyler stared at Calista and loved to do the match making once again. Tyler saw the look and narrowed his eyes, a bit afraid of what his best friend was thinking.

"Don't you dare, Ivy; I mean it!"

"What? I wasn't thinking about anything." Ivy played innocent, "Alex Hurst this is my best friend, Tyler Gage, Tyler, my other best friend, Alex 'Bomber' Hurst."

Tyler shook the other woman's hand, smiling. "Thanks for keeping Ivy sane all this time I've been gone."

"No problem, but why didn't you take Ivy with you and Nora to Broadway? She's just a good of a dancer as you two." Alex asked confused.

"Alex," Ivy warned, hating the talk about her dancing.

However, her two best friends merely ignored her. "We urged her to come with us, but she wouldn't budge. Instead she wanted to go to college, and that was fine. Neither me or Nora wanted to pressure her into something she's already decided to do."

"And I'm grateful for that, now can we _please_ move on with the subject?"

Tyler laughed, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "For you Ivy, _anything_."

Ivy rolled her eyes, pushing Tyler away as she walked towards the kitchen. "Yeah, yeah, you only say that when you're hungry. There's some left over's, I'll heat it up for you. _And call Camille_!"

Alex laughed as Tyler rolled his eyes, doing what he was told. However he was just grateful to be back home with his friends and just relax as much as he can. Although he didn't really tell Ivy, as well as show it, Tyler was actually hurt that Nora suggested being friends. He wanted to continue to try and mend the fences, but it seemed to him that Nora just didn't want to try anymore. Now all he can do is try to get into shows without Nora being by his side or have her compositing in the same show.

**A/N: Sorry, work has been a hassle lately. You should be glad that I get bored easily and decided to write while pretending to do my work… So, anyways, I hope you like it. I know, not much of a fight, but I just couldn't bear the thought of Danny and Ivy separated from each other any longer! And it looks like we'll be seeing more of Nathan, as well… LOL, Okay, please review and let me know what you think or what you would like to see! Thank you!**


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Ivy laughed, shaking her head, at Tyler's face as Camille yelled and scolded him. She told him that he was going to get lectured and yelled at because he didn't call her earlier. Although she loved Tyler it was his own fault. Alex smiles having too much fun watching Camille torment this guy she just met but heard so much about. Jamie, on the other hand, was excited to be in front of her idol as she not only saw his performance once on Broadway, but afterward she followed his profession all the way back to his first time at the Maryland School of Arts.

Jamie–against Ivy's orders, of course–had skipped school and went to the Vault to check on the new girl with them merely ten minutes ago. She had met up with both Moose and Camille–who seemed to be going on a rampage when they entered the elevator up to the Vault. Now Jamie knew why and couldn't help but feel bad for Tyler, but it was hilarious to see a grown man wincing and looking helpless against the nineteen year old girl scolding him.

"Okay Camille, I think you got your point across."

Tyler glared at Ivy, hating that she was having too much fun with his torment. Ivy only smiled innocently before laughing once again, hugging Tyler who kissed her forehead. It was then that Danny came around the corner and felt his heart both break and harden at the sight. Tyler then pulled away and mussed up her hair, making her cry out but smiling nonetheless.

"I'm sorry Tyler, but you know how funny it looks to see a nineteen year old lecturing a twenty-four year old." Ivy laughed before looking up to see Danny, her smile widening. "Baby, what are you doing here?"

Ivy walked over to Danny and hugged him, Danny holding her tightly against him as he glared at Tyler. "Came to take you to work," he told her softly.

Pulling back, Ivy curled her fingers with his and turned to Tyler. "Danny I would like you to meet my best friend from school and hometown, Tyler Gage. Ty, this is Danny Cambridge, my boyfriend."

Tyler's eyes widen, "_Boyfriend_? When did little, shy Ivy get a boyfriend?" he laughed at her red face. "Sorry little sister, I'm just surprised."

Rolling her eyes, Ivy turned back to Danny, who looked torn between relieved and annoyance and couldn't help but smile. "Hey, Tyler is _just_ a friend, Danny, an older brother at best. He just broke up with his girlfriend of four years." she whispered.

Danny visibly relaxed, hugging the woman close to him as he kissed her forehead. "Sorry love, I didn't mean to get jealous." he whispered.

Ivy smiled cheekily. "Again, you mean?"

Danny mocked glared at her before kissing her lips with a smile. This brought on mock gagging from the others, the couple continuing to kiss a few more minutes then pulled away and turned to the group who were pretending to throw up before laughing and smiling at them.

"Oh grow up," Ivy told them with a laugh. "I have to get going to work, you want a ride Alex?"

Alex made a face at her, "No, I have my own car. I'll see you in a bit."

Ivy laughed, "Okay, and Tyler." she smiled softly, "I'm glad you're back, don't be a stranger."

Tyler smiled in return. "I won't, I promise." nodding, both Ivy and Danny started to walk away before he called them back. "Oh, Danny, when you have time I'll have to talk to you concerning about my little sister."

Ivy flushed as Danny nodded, ushering his girlfriend inside the lift before she can protest. Tyler smiled, shaking his head as he looked towards Camille and Moose, only to frown at the sight of them kissing.

"When in the hell did _this_ happened?" Tyler demanded confused.

The couple pulled away in surprise, Moose flushing with embarrassment. "A few months ago...give or take a month?" Camille questioned, smiling innocently.

"What?" Tyler cried, his voice breaking slightly. "And you didn't tell me?"

**45454545454545**

Ivy looked at the files of papers scattered in front of her while her mind strayed to Tyler. He was heartbroken, over Nora but she knew it was too soon for match making. However Ivy figured that Calista would be a good addition to lift up his spirits; even if they were just friends. Perhaps with time that friendship could be more.

Alex sighed tiredly, slamming down the file she was holding before rubbing her eyes. Ivy shook her head to rid of her thoughts, needing to concentrate on her work rather than to match up her best friend.

"Did you find anything?" Alex suddenly asked frustrated.

Ivy shook her head, looking up at her friend with a sigh, "No, how about you?"

Alex shook her head too. "So...what's the story with Blake? Why is he so uptight?"

Ivy smirked, leaning back in her chair, stretching out her entire body. "The Collins brother's come from a wealthy family that expects more from them. Because Blake is the oldest he is expected to become more then the person he wants to be. A couple of years ago something happened to where he's not so uptight, but not enough to get rid of it completely."

Alex frowns, placing her chin on her crossed arms. "You mean what–what was her name, Andie?–did on the streets that Blake was talking about."

Ivy laughed, looking at her best friend with a shake of her head. "That was four days ago, Alex. How the hell do you remember that?"

Alex flushed, glaring at her smiling friend. "Shut up, don't you remember that I have perfect memory?"

"Yeah, when it comes to hot guys," Jamie said from the doorway, grinning.

Ivy laughed even harder at the truth of it, Alex scolding at the teasing and being ganged up on by her two friends. Jamie walked over to the large table and sat in the middle so that she was facing the other two women.

"Fine, I'll admit he's cute, but that's it! I don't want you guys to do any matchmaking, I mean it!" Alex told her friends sternly and hoping that they would shut up about it.

Both Ivy and Jamie looked at each other before looking at Alex with innocent looks. "How can you think we would do such a thing?" Ivy asked with a hand pressed to her heart.

Jamie shook her head, "We weren't planning on doing no such thing, Alex; you can count on us."

Alex continued to look at her friends, the feeling of dread in the pit of her stomach. "You guys are such bad liars."

This only caused the two women to start laughing, Alex groaning. _'Perhaps it wasn't a good thing to tease Ivy about Danny so much!'_ she thought with dread.

Ivy tried to take her phone out of her purse when she heard the ringing. She greeted the caller with laughter, wiping the tears from her eyes. When the other person greeted her, Ivy's eyes immediately went over to Alex as a grin broke out, the other woman frowning in suspicion.

"Hey Blake, hang on, let me put you on speaker." Ivy placed her phone on the table, pressing the speaker button." You have Alex and Jamie here too, Blake. What's up?"

_"Hi Jamie, Alex,"_ Blake greeted them with a smile on his voice.

"Hi Blake," Jamie sing-song as Alex buried her face in her arms, the other two women already seeing her face turning red. "What can we do for you on this lovely night?"

Blake chuckles softly, _"Well, our senior's are having their final piece performed in three weeks and I wanted to see if Ivy wanted to come by for old times?"_

"I don't know, Blake. Maybe you should ask Tyler, you know he's in town."

_"I know, Andie already asked him and he's coming."_

Ivy laughed, "Of course she would talk to him, I bet she knew he was here before I did. Alright, give me two tickets for me and Danny."

_"Thanks Ivy. How about you two, Alex? Jamie?"_ Blake asked them with a smile in his voice.

Alex went to deny when Jamie smiled widely, "We would love to Blake!"

Blake grinned, _"Great, I'll see you guys in three weeks, I'll send all the tickets to your condo, Ivy."_

"Not a problem Blake. I'll talk to you later."

_"Okay, bye."_

They both hung up at the same time, Ivy looking over to Alex with a grin. She was glaring at Jamie as she didn't let Alex deny going to the senior's performing their final piece. Letting the other two to argue amongst the two of them, Ivy returned to the files before her, hoping to find some evidence for John and Rick to use in court.

**A/N: A bit short, I know, but I just haven't been able to get inspired, not to mention I'm having trouble finding a job since I got laid off. Please review and let me know what you think or what you would like to see! Thank you!**


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Tyler watched in fascination at Calista dancing with the Ticks, Anala, and Jenny Kido. Her dance fit well with theirs, but it also made her stand out. The hip-hop and freestyle she does reminds him a lot of his own dancing, of course it somewhat changed into ballet as he had learned some of it while at Maryland School of Arts and had to do while on tour with Nora–luckily the company had rather he dance his way instead of the standard ballet.

Tyler was leaning against the door frame to the room of boom box, almost in the same position he found Ivy the day before. Luke had given him a bed to sleep for the night, knowing that Ivy was going to get home late the night before because of the big case she was helping her boss on–and he didn't want to bother her incase her boyfriend was going to be over. He woke early and did a few workouts on the obstacle on the roof, wanting to try out some new dance moves he's been thinking about.

When two o'clock came around he was going to head to the showers when he heard the cheering and the music blasting; which is where he found himself now. With a grin, Tyler walked towards the dancing group, nodding to the man playing DJ (Tyler couldn't remember his name at the moment), fixing his hat. Calista and the members of the Pirates stopped dancing and stood together, watching Tyler wirily, but also grinning with anticipation as to what a well known dancer was going to do. He grinned at them, nodding his head and getting into the beat before he made his first move.

The boys in the group whistled and cheered Tyler on, as the Ticks, Anala, Jenny, and Calista watch on with a grin, waiting for their turn to get in and start the dance off Tyler had obviously started. The Pirates and Calista moved forward and did their move before Calista broke away from the group to come head to head with Tyler. They went at it strong, neither dancer backing down and brining their best and aggressive dance moves into light.

Somehow they seemed to have danced together rather against each other, both of their dances clashing with one another perfectly. So when the music stopped Tyler brought Calista close to him with their faces just an inch away–almost the same identical move he and Nora had done at one point. But Tyler knew that this felt different then when it happened with Nora, which just confused him. The both of them breathing hard they could do nothing but stare at each other, wondering what that connection they had while dancing was. Tyler only felt that connection once before, but this time it seemed stronger and just different then the first time.

Their moment was then gone when the Pirates begun to clap and cheer them, the lot giving the two of them praise. Tyler and Calista quickly pulled apart, neither of them looking away from each other. When the group started to surround them they turned away, smiling and shaking some hands or high-fiving them. The two dancers acted as though nothing has happened between them except that amazing dance; yet both of their hearts thundered hard against their chest, and not from what they just did.

At the entrance–it seemed to be the young woman's favorite spot to spy–Ivy was smiling as she heard the excitement from the Pirates. Luke was grinning from ear to ear, not only seeing the chemistry as he knew Ivy saw from the first moment the couple saw each other, but just how an addition Calista would be to their family if she decides to stay.

"You think she'll stay?" Luke asked Ivy.

"I don't know she's very hard to figure out. But she has stayed the night so anything's possible at the moment." Ivy smiled, continuing to stare at the group. "But it looks to me that Calista seems to be at home here and gets along well with the Pirates." Luke nods, hoping she was right. "I'm always right, Luke, trust me."

Luke laughed, having forgotten how observant Ivy was and how she can read minds very well–sometimes it was just downright scary. Ivy smacked his stomach hard before entering the boom box room, clapping as soon as Calista and Tyler turned to look at her to see who had entered the room. Luke sighed and walked after her, needing to talk to Jacob about the rent of the building and how the crew was doing without him–as well as how Calista was doing when neither he nor Ivy was there.

Ivy greeted everyone, talking to Tyler a bit longer of where he had made those moves, before taking Calista to the side, wanting to speak to her. No matter how many times she came to the Vault, Ivy never really sat down and talk to the girl to see how she was truly doing. She was only twenty-one after all and more independent than Ivy herself.

"How are you liking the Vault so far?" Ivy asked her, handing over a bottled water.

Calista nodded her thanks and drank half of the water. "It's warmer and comfortable than the streets."

Ivy smiled as Calista smirked. She liked the older woman well enough and was grateful for her to check up on her. Calista also liked the crew, they were truly a family that understands the urge to dance and have the passion to pursue it. Although she has meet dozen of dancers on the streets–both runaways and whose parents let them perform till their hearts content–but none of them show the true family this crew portrays. Yeah, sure, everyone took care of each other on the streets, but it just wasn't the same atmosphere.

"I'm still not sure, but I do think I might be staying for a while." Calista answered the unasked question.

Ivy nodded in understanding, "If you need more money you can go ahead and perform at the park, just know that food will always be brought for everyone."

Calista nods and finishes her water with a smirk as she noticed Ivy almost always brought the group food. Although the dance tired her out some, it was actually the man that had her burning from the inside out. She knew that no amount of cool water well help that heat, not for a while at least.

Ivy smiled at the young woman, whom did not notice her gaze shifting to Tyler. She desperately wanted to do something but knew it was too early for her best friend. He was still too fragile and pending for Nora, but once that was over, the match-making will begin–just like Alex and Blake. Ivy grinned at the thought, not able to wait to get her hands started on that first.

**45454545454545**

Danny sighed in both annoyance and anger, shaking his head. Julien has started up about him and Ivy again. He wanted him to spy on the Pirates to see if they have done anything new for the coming up world jam in seven months. However he doesn't seem to grasp the concept of his love to Ivy and the loyalty he would forever have for her.

"_No_ Julien! When I'm with the Pirates I'm just _Danny_, not Kid Darkness!" Danny constantly argued.

Julien could only frown in disappointment, shaking his head. "What the hell happened to you, man? It's like you don't even care about the Samurai's anymore."

"I care Julien, but ever since they won world jam and your sister ran off with Luke you've been on a rampage of taking things to the extreme just to _win_." Danny frowned at his once best friend. "But cheating isn't gonna help us! We just have to practice and come up with new moves."

"You _never_ questioned my leadership before. It's that damn bitch, isn't?"

Danny went to move forward with his fists clenched, but a couple of guys who agreed with him held him back. "Don't you _dare_ talk about Ivy like that! She has _nothing_ to do with this."

Julien almost snarled, "Not even what happened with your _parents_?"

Danny both snarled at the other man and frowned in confusion. "You know _nothing _about me and my parents, Julien. How the hell did you even know what went on?"

"I'm sorry Danny, sweetheart," a sickening soft voice full of poison behind the sweet words said just behind Julien.

Danny's body stiffened as his face broke into a scowl full of rage. A lengthily tall body that belonged on a supermodel, with voluptuous breasts, and legs going a mile long wearing a short black skirt with a low v-neck white shirt walked from behind Julien. Her blonde hair was curled and falling down around her shoulders as her red lips smiled the same sickening sweet smile full of poison.

"Charlotte," Danny snarled, "What the hell are you doing here?"

The woman's blue eyes went cold with anger and hatred before they calmed down to the cool blue that showed nothing of what she was thinking. "I care about you, sweetheart and I only did what I thought was best for you." she told him sweetly, one hand on her hip she pushed out.

"You mean what you thought what was best for _you_." Danny growled angrily, wishing he knew what her plan was.

Julien only smirked, crossing his arms. "You're gonna have to choose, Kid. It's that bitch you have or your family."

Danny glared at Julien, not able to believe what was happening. "Goodbye Julien."

Both Julien and Charlotte's mouth thinned with anger as they watched not only Danny walking away, but three other crew members as well. The other Samurai's begun to whisper in confusion, not able to believe that they just lost four of their members.

"I don't care _how_ you do it," Julien started through clenched teeth, "But I want you to _destroy_ that girl any way possible!"

"You have my word. Danny _well_ be mine again! And no poor bitch will take him from me!" she vowed angrily before turning sharply and stalking out of the warehouse.

Oh, she had a plan, all right. _She_ was the one who was to be married to Danny. _She_ was the one that was supposed to tame that wild heart of his. Not some whore who had came out of nowhere. Oh, Charlotte DeVoche had a plan and if it hurt that girl hanging on her man's arm, then so be it.

**A/N: Okay, this is for x-Whizzified-Magic-x because I owe you for not keeping Danny and Ivy away from each other as long as it should have been. I hope this little twist that happened–and well continue to happen–be to your liking. Sorry, I know it's short but I just got re-hired with my old job and because the old store manager made a mess of it I've worked all but two days each week and I wanted to give you guys something. So, please review and let me know what you think or what you would like to see! Thank you!**


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Ivy sighed glad to have passed her class. It was the last one and she was done for the summer; only one more year until she can graduate finally. It has also been three weeks since Danny quit the Samurai's and was completely out of his mind in not knowing what to do. Sure, he still practices dancing with his other friends and Jamie, but she knew that to him it just didn't feel the same as when he was with the group.

"Relieved?" Alex grinned knowingly, brining Ivy out of her thoughts.

"Very; come on let's go get some food." she muttered more to herself then Alex.

She was hungry despite the big lunch she had, and wondered where the big appetite had come from. Of course it could have been from all the dance practices she's been doing for the Maryland School of Arts senior pieces. Though she would have rather gone home and sleep forever, feeling exhausted despite the short day it was.

Alex's grin widen, "Now you're talking my language. I'll text Baby J to see if she wants to come with."

Ivy laughed as the two women gathered their books and bags. "You think John and Rick won the case already?"

Alex shrugged as they walked down the crowded hall. "I don't know, but I hope so. They've been in such a bad mood that they were starting to piss _me_ off!" she said as she took out her phone.

Ivy merely smiled with a shake of her head, hearing her accent coming through. Though she knew how Alex felt. Both John and Rick have been on edge about the case they've been working on for half a month and they were stepping on everyone's toes. Which was understandable, this was a hot case that had everyone talking about it, and they weren't too keen on losing either with that much media attention.

Deciding to change the subject, Ivy grinned. Although there were no more visits from Blake, Ivy did try to bring him up while around Alex and bring Alex up whenever she spoke to Blake for the past three weeks. So far Blake was the only one who has been asking 'subtle' questions about Alex, always wanting to know just a bit more. Now all she needed to do was bring the two together so that they can actually _talk_ to one another.

"So, are you excited to see the senior pieces over at MSA?" Ivy asked, grinning.

Alex rolled her eyes, walking a bit quicker out of the school. "Not really, that's the last thing I wanted to do on a Friday night." she sighed dramatically. "But I am excited to see you dance that piece."

Ivy laughed, "Oh come on, you know you're excited to see the senior's final projects and not just me dancing!" she grinned mischievously, "The bonus part would be you seeing Blake."

Alex turned red but didn't say a word, making Ivy laugh even harder as they exited out of the school. Her smile widen as she saw Danny leaning against his car, holding a stem of white orchids. She saw several women passing him by giving him flirtatious smiles or a seductive greeting, but Danny ignored them all as he smiled at her. He was wearing a nice black suit and tie, his hair combed back but still having that untidy wave Ivy dearly loved. His sleek black squared sunglasses gave nothing away of his gray eyes, but Ivy knew they were shining brightly from her outfit. As it was now summer Ivy wore a white sundress with a black cardigan and black strappy heels, which would bring her just an inch short of Danny's height.

"Hi baby, what are you doing here?"

Danny hugged her to him as he kissed her, grinning at the blush forming. Ivy was always uncomfortable of showing any sort of affection in public, but didn't mind too much so long as he took her mind off of it–which happens most of the time. Ivy took the orchid from him, smiling as she inhaled the scent.

"Thought I come by and see what you were up to today." he told her softly, his fingers caressing her waist.

"Well, Alex and I were thinking of going out to grab some food with Jamie before we go home to get ready to go to Maryland." she told him as she leaned against him, her hands on his chest.

Danny grinned, kissing the tip of her nose, "Fine with me. Do you need a ride, Alex?"

Alex raised a curious eyebrow, a bit suspicious of the man before her. "You're being too nice, what's going on?"

"Do you want a ride or would you prefer to walk?" Danny grinned as Alex glared at him.

"That's much better; you scare me when you're nice." Alex muttered the last part but the couple still heard her.

Ivy laughed as Danny turned and opened the passenger door for her, Alex getting in the back with a shake of her head and muttering underneath her breath. Ivy sighed tiredly, closing her eyes. Lately she's noticed that she's been getting tired a lot quicker and going to bed very early. Perhaps it was due to the stress of work, school, and the dance number she, Tyler, and the Pirate crew would be doing that night. She was taken out of her thoughts when Danny took her hand and kissed her knuckles.

"You okay honey?" he asked softly, pulling away from the curb.

"Yes, just glad my finals are done and that the case at work is coming to an end–hopefully soon."

Danny hummed, having also noticed how easily tired she was getting. They went to a bar and grill restaurant, Jamie having met them seconds after they arrived. Alex demanded to be seated at the back of the restaurant where her beloved the Adelaide Crows game was going on. Danny mostly stared at Alex as though she lost her head (since he never really seen her while her beloved team was playing) as Ivy laughed at her friend who seemed to yell at every wrong move or the penalty that were being given 'unfairly'.

At first the men in the restaurant stared strangely at Alex as her accent thicken with each passing minute the game played on, then they, too, started yelling at the television, the air around them full of high energy as the game progressed. Jamie, on the other hand, merely laughed along with Ivy, occasionally yelling alongside the group when the Adelaide Crows scored.

"Do you even understand this damn game?" Danny questioned Ivy at one point, the couple merely leaning against each other as they watched the group around them.

"No," Ivy smiled up at him. "But it's fun to watch Alex get so into it; just like me and my Yankees."

Danny rolled his eyes, knowing how true that was, but they both knew Ivy wasn't as bad as Alex was at that moment. At least they weren't getting kicked out since Alex got others to join in on her little yelling competition at the television.

"I wonder why they even had an Australian football game on?" he questioned, suddenly confused.

Ivy shrugged, "Who knows and who cares. At least you and Alex aren't even fighting or arguing with each other."

"That really bothers you, doesn't it?" he asked, frowning.

She looked up at him, smiling sheepishly. "Sometimes, other times I know you guys just aren't meant to get along but try to be civil for my sake."

Danny smiled, kissing her temple, "That's right. And I'll try to get along with Alex as much as possible...so long as she doesn't bite my head off first."

Ivy laughed, placing her head at the crock of his neck, loving how Danny's arm just seemed to bring her even closer to him. Nuzzling his nose into her hair, he inhales deeply, loving the scent in her hair. Ivy, always the level headed one of the group–most of the time–sighed and moved away from Danny.

"Alex, Jamie, we gotta start driving to Maryland now."

Alex curses once more at the television–though no one really understood since it was a slang curse word in Australian–before they start to pick up their things, Danny paying for the meal against both Ivy and Jamie's protests. Alex, meanwhile, was bidding goodbye to the men that had gotten into the game with her, everyone making plans to come in the next time there was a game with her precious Adelaide Crows.

Glad that both Ivy and Alex brought a bag of clothes to change into at the school, the group all relaxed in the car as Danny drove in and out of traffic, all of them in their own little world as they–as a silent mutual agreement–decided to just listen to the music and keep silent. Ivy fell asleep not too long into the drive, Danny slightly worried by this fact. In the months he's known her Ivy's never been so tired so quickly or so much before. He hopes that in the coming days she would now decide to start slowing things down.

Once they reached the school, Ivy showed them the glass cases containing pictures of mega stars that had gone far with whichever arts they proceeded after school, along with some trophies from some sort of contest or other. They then followed her to the backstage of the theatre where they not only met the Pirates and Tyler, but also Blake and Tyler's best friend Mac Carter. Ivy shrieks and runs over to Mac, who catches her when she jumps on him.

"It's been too long since I last saw you! How've you been? How's playing with the Knicks? How's your mom doing?"

Mac laughs, putting down the smiling Ivy. "I've been okay, playing with the Knicks is great, and mom's doing great being my manager and away from all the violence. But she still goes to the cemetery to give flowers to Skinny." Mac smiles, hugging her once more, "And mom says thank you for the flowers you always give him."

"You're welcome, and tell your mom it was no problem."

Ivy then introduced him to her boyfriend and friends, Mac sizing up Danny. Ivy rolled her eyes, glaring over to Tyler, who was grinning amusement, trying not to laugh.

"So you're Ivy's boyfriend." he said slowly.

Mac held out his hand, Danny taking it and shaking it. Mac pulled him close, looking down–as he was taller than Danny by a foot or so–at the man seriously, tightening his hold on him.

"If you dare hurt my little sister, I will skin you alive, got it?"

"I'll gladly cut off my hand if I hurt her." Danny responded.

Mac gave him a curt nod before smiling and letting his hand go. "Glad we understand each other."

"Now that all that macho is done," Blake interrupted, grinning. "Ivy, you need to go get change, and the rest of you I can show you to your seats."

Blake placed a hand to the small back of Alex, who blushed bright red at the closeness. Both Jamie and Ivy grinned at each other before the younger girl walked after them. Shaking his head, Danny walks over to Ivy and hugs her close to him, kissing the side of her head.

"Have a good show, baby, and good luck."

Ivy grins, "Thanks."

"Hey, do you remember the solo dance you had?" Tyler suddenly asked.

Ivy frowns, nodding. "Yeah, I do...what happened?"

Tyler sighed, "Samuel sprained his ankle this morning doing the solo move at rehearsal."

Ivy sighed herself, leaning against Danny. "Okay, and I'm guessing that the Pirates understand what they need to do now?" Tyler nods in confirmation. "Okay, I'll start preparing myself."

With a kiss to Danny, Ivy quickly walks away to the dressing rooms. Danny and Tyler watches after her, Danny then looking towards Tyler. After hearing about Ivy having to perform solo Danny immediately thought up a plan. He was grateful that he had gone to most of the rehearsals to remember the dance routine.

"I'll be her partner." Tyler looked at him, raising an eyebrow in surprise. "I know the routine by heart, and the solo routine is the same until the middle of it."

Tyler stares at him for a long time, trying to decide and understand if the older man was serious or not. He has seen Danny at some of the rehearsals and knew for a fact that with his dance background that he would be able to do the routine on point without as so much as rehearsing. It was that same technique that Tyler felt he and Danny were the same as he rehearsed out of habit rather than to remember the steps.

Tyler suddenly grinned. "Alright, follow me, I'll show you Samuel's clothes. You guys should be about the same sizes."

Danny grinned. Ivy was going to be surprise, as were Blake, Alex, Jamie, Luke, Natalie, Andie, Missy, and Chase who were probably wondering where he was at that moment.

**45454545454545**

Ivy took deep breaths as she waited just to the side of the stage, feeling complete nervousness as she hasn't performed in front of an audience since she left Maryland School of Arts seven years ago. Feeling her hands start to sweat she wiped them on her transparent skirt, which she also smoothed out. She wore the traditional leotard outfit that was black with a long flowy skirt that opened on the front just above her knees and stopped mid-thigh that was a light peach color.

As the lights on the stage turned off, Ivy took her position in the middle of the stage, taking one more deep breath. The slow, haunting rock song started and Ivy moved with it, letting her ballet moves tell the sad story as the words painted the audience minds. On the side Danny watched fascinated of how Ivy moved his heart hammering with both awe and love for her. As his cue was coming up, Danny took a deep breath, grinning as he knew just how surprise his girlfriend would be once he sees her.

Before the second chorus started Ivy was going to change the tone and moves of her routine when Danny slid across the stage towards her, then jumping on to his feet and street dancing along with the music. Momentarily stunned to see Danny doing the original routine, Ivy begins to dance as well, moving towards him then away from him. Danny followed her, not once dancing away from her as he tried to make her 'see' that he was sorry.

During the vocalizing in the song, Danny took hold of Ivy and danced a waltz of sorts with each other, Danny picking her up at one point. He slid her down his body, keeping Ivy close (this he put into the routine as it went well with the song and dancing) before dipping her back with him close by. Then they began to intimate the other or runaway from the other routine with the upbeat part of the song. Towards the end Ivy had her right hand out at Danny's chest, pushing him away then turned to leave only have Danny capture her hand and bring her back, only for her to dance out of his arms, this time Danny not able to catch her.

He makes a move towards her, the male Pirates dancing behind him this time in sync with him, as the song suddenly changed to a more upbeat tune, the darken stage suddenly becoming bright with different colors as the background was staged as a rooftop. As the men danced, the women circled around Ivy, only for her to burst through and started dancing against Danny and the men with the women following seconds later. Although it looked abnormal on Ivy dancing, she didn't seem to mind or notice too much. The dancers were all grinning as they could hear the cheers and the clapping from the audience.

By the middle of the third song playing Tyler slid in the middle of the two groups, doing what he knows best, the audience going just a bit crazy as they knew who Tyler was. The two groups quickly join Tyler and begin to move like him in sync with the music. On the last song Ivy and the couple of women who knew ballet started to do a dance apart from the others, only to have a male partner start dancing with them–street dancing, of course, not ballet. Soon the Pirates started to street dance behind the ballet group, Tyler having been paired up with Calista and Ivy and Danny in the center of attention.

Although Calista was a fast learner and picked up the ballet very quickly, she still portrayed her own dancing style into it, not really following the ballet part as was Ivy. But no one seemed to notice or even care as it was something completely different and suited the dance routine so well that it seemed almost surreal. As the song ended, both Tyler and Danny held the two women with one arm around their waist as they leaned back with an arch, their other arm held back away from them.

As they panted for breath they could hear the audience cheering and clapping, the dancer quickly standing up straight and facing them. They bowed a couple of times, laughing all the while, Danny taking the chance and kissing Ivy, twirling her around. This brought on even more cheers, Ivy laughing as Danny sits her back down on her feet, taking his hat from him and putting it on her head. Danny smiled down at her, never in his life has he been this happy or this proud of his girlfriend for returning to the dancing world.

Even if it was just for that one time.

**A/N: Okay, it took forever, I know, but I somehow got the inspiration this whole week as I prepared for Black Friday. Don't worry there will be more drama from the new character coming soon. I hope everyone will have a good Thanksgiving for those of you who celebrate it. If you don't, then have a good day and stay safe! Now, the first song is '**_**Happy**_**' by Luke Conard (http: / / youtu .be /Gfygk2soG-A) followed by '**_**Elevator**_**' by Flo Rida feat. Timbaland, then '**_**Pump It Up**_**' by Pitbull feat. Dominic, then '**_**Stereo Love Mash-up Mix**_**' by Mia Martina feat. Pitbull (http: / / youtu .be/_F7lB_Iln60). The links you have to copy and paste and take out the spaces. Please review and let me know what you think or what you would like to see! Thank you!**


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Ivy and the Pirates laughed as they jogged off stage, Ivy turning to Danny and kissing him hard. Danny held her close to his body, picking her up off the ground.

"That was so exhilarating!" Anala said with a large smile, the lot of them panting.

"Thank you for doing this, you have no idea what doing the original routine meant to me." Ivy whispered against Danny's lips.

Danny grinned, nuzzling his nose with hers, "I do know what it meant for you, babe, that's why I did it. Plus it's a bonus that I knew the routine by heart _and_ that I'm a great dancer."

"Hey man, that was awesome!" Cable said with a grin, shaking Danny's hand once he put Ivy down.

"Yes, you did it better than Samuel, I think." Jacob complimented.

"Thanks," Danny nodded, smiling.

"Hey Ivy, I think you might be gaining some weight, that old thing of yours looks a bit tight." Tyler teased, nodding to her outfit.

Ivy blushed glaring at him as she punched his shoulder. However, she did notice that her outfit felt extremely snug despite that it's the same size as her clothes...then again, her jeans and sundress' have been feeling snug as well. But how was that possible when she always made sure to park all the way in the back or take the stairs rather than the elevator. Maybe she needed to do more exercise in her already hectic life?

"Alright guys, let's change and go take our seats." Ivy said, wanting to get back in her dress.

The group agreed and went to the separate dressing rooms. Ivy told the girls she would be right out once they she got the dressing room to herself, looking at herself in the mirror. She retook off her dress and looked from side to side and the front, seeing no bump of fat whatsoever. She was frowning at her reflection, her hands over her stomach, utterly confused.

"You're not gaining weight, baby."

Ivy shrieked, turning around to see Danny locking the door. Blushing, Ivy gathers her dress and covers herself, her heart hammering in excitement rather than embarrassment. Danny grinned mischievously and he walked towards her as one would do when one stalks its prey. Ivy could feel the excitement brewing within her, making not only her face flush but her entire body just from the way he was looking at her, his eyes darkening. Standing before her Danny takes hold of the dress and moves it from her body, tossing it over a chair.

"Beautiful," he whispers his lips hovering over her lips, only to move down to her shoulder, pushing the bra strap down. "Exotic," Ivy gasped softly as Danny slowly kissed her bare shoulder, his hands on her hips. "Mine." he growled, brining her flush against him.

Ivy's head lulled back, her lips parted with silent pleas, holding on to Danny's shoulders so she wouldn't fall to the floor. She didn't know what was going on but all of her senses seemed to be heightened tenfold then blurred with desire–not that she was complaining. Danny hoisted her even closer to him, Ivy wrapping her legs around him as one of her hands snaked into his hair, holding him tightly. She whispered his name and that was all it took for Danny to break.

**45454545454545**

Ivy smiled widely at the group as she and Danny passed them to their seats. They shook their heads, some grinning both knowingly and smugly, or rolling their eyes in disgust. After all the seniors have done their final piece the crowd did not immediately disperse but Danny and Ivy did bid the group goodnight, the couple wanting to be alone some more.

"Use protection!" Moose, Blake, Mac, and Tyler told the couple, Ivy the most embarrassed for the two of them.

"Oh, Alex do you want a ride or will you go with Baby J?" Ivy suddenly asked, almost forgetting about her best friend.

Blake answered before she can, "I'll take her,

"_Excuse _me? Why should I let you?" Alex demanded angrily, bushing slightly from both anger and shyness that she didn't know came from as she wasn't a shy person.

"Because I'll by busy tonight," Jamie told her as she leaned against a senior who had come over to speak to her. "We're going dancing at the Pirate's club."

The men raised an eyebrow, Danny saying, "You're going to drive all the way to New York City for a _club_?"

The guy grinned, Danny not liking the look in his eyes. "For her, yes I will."

Danny hummed, not really liking the guy, but Ivy rolled her eyes, starting to pull Danny towards the exit. "Leave it alone, she's old enough to date. You guys call or text me later." she told her friends, walking backwards.

"Well do," they said in unison, Alex mostly shaking her head at her friend.

With a laugh, Ivy turned around, Danny shaking his head at the childish display his girlfriend was showing at that moment. Not that he minded, it was just very rare that Ivy would show the carefree of a child rather than the carefree of a woman. As soon as the couple went out the door they were both shock and surprise at the pouring rain that soaked them to the bone. Laughing, Ivy let Danny go and rushed down the steps only to twirl on the spot, loving the feel of the rain.

Danny shook his head and rushed over to his still laughing girlfriend, smiling. "You're going to get sick, babe. Come on."

He laughed as Ivy took his and twirled by herself. Grinning mischievously Danny twirled her towards him, kissing her long and hard until he brought her off her feet and twirled the both of them, Ivy pulling back with a laugh, tilting her head back. With a kiss and nip just underneath her chin Danny set her down and they both ran towards his car, quickly getting in. Danny quickly turned on the car and quickly put on the heat so neither of them would get sick.

The ride back to New York seemed shorter as the couple found themselves in a lip-locked in the elevator in Danny's home three hours later. As soon as the doors opened they stumbled out and moved towards the stairs to go to Danny's bedroom. However they sort of did not make it as after Danny took off Ivy's shirt and threw it somewhere behind him he lowered her down on to the stairs, neither of them wanting to let the other go.

Because they were in the moment and into each other the couple did not hear the person walking down the stairs until they cleared their throat. The startled couple jumped away from each other, Ivy quickly taking hold of Danny's dress shirt.

"Charlotte, what the hell are you doing here?" Danny demanded angrily, "_How_ did you get in here?"

"Your parents are worried about you and asked me to check up on you. They gave me a key," she told him, looking over the blushing woman younger than her in distaste.

Danny glowered at that, "Get out Charlotte and don't bother coming back. You can tell my parents that nothing has changed."

Ivy saw Charlotte eye's become a blazing blue as she continued to stare at her. She wanted to look away, but Ivy didn't want to be intimidated by this unknown woman, who seemed to be fond of Danny. Ivy knew that she would have to keep a close eye on the woman and watch her back, but for now she just wanted to know who she was messing with.

"Fine, I'll go Danny, but remember that the arrangement was made before _either_ of us were born and that promise should have _never_ been broken–_especially_ by you!"

With that said the woman walked down the rest of the stairs with a sway of her hips, slightly touching Danny across the chest with her fingertips. She glared at Ivy, who raised an eyebrow, trying to show no emotion to give the other woman satisfaction. The woman merely glowered even more and turned her head, pushing the button for the elevator. Grateful that the doors opened quickly, Ivy continued to watch the woman until the doors close, making her breathe a little easier.

"Charlotte DeVoche, our parents had made arrangements for the first born Cambridge son was to be married to a DeVoche daughter to bring our two families and companies together." Danny told her softly, putting his hands on her shoulders, rubbing them slightly. "We were to marry when I turned twenty-one but I told her _and_ her father straight out that I didn't want to marry her. I assumed that Charlotte told her father that she would handle the situation–of course, seven years and she still hasn't been able to convince me to marry her."

"Why won't you marry her?" Ivy asked quietly, almost afraid to know the answer.

Danny smiled softly, turning her around and making her look up, "Because she, along with her family, didn't understand my love and passion to dancing or my loyalty."

Ivy frowned softly, "So if she understood, would you have gone with her and married her like you were promised to do?"

Danny wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her long and slowly. "Before I had met you, I would have. But since I've found you nothing and no one will ever make me marry someone because of some promise."

Ivy nodded, kissing him softly. "I better go home Danny; no offense, but after seeing her I'm not in the mood for anything tonight."

Danny frowned, pushing her wet hair away from her face. "Then stay here, there's no reason for you to return back to your place."

"I don't want to stay when she's been here before us, Danny, I'm sorry. Listen I'll call you tomorrow, okay?" she went on her tip toes and kissed him, "Love you."

Danny sighed, "Love you too, but I'll take you home. It's the least I can do."

**45454545454545**

Ivy moaned as she snuggled deeper into her warm bed sheets, feeling both hot and cold at the same time. She let out a series of coughs that pained her chest and throat, kicking her left leg out from underneath the sheets. She gave another painful moan, curling up into a ball. She had woken up a half hour ago with a cough that wanted to hack out her lungs and a sore throat that made it painful for her to speak with John and Rick–who couldn't stop laughing at the fact that she was sick and couldn't talk no more than above a whisper, _if_ that.

Ivy felt perfectly fine the day before, but she knew the reason she was sick was because of being in the cold rain when Danny had wanted to run to the car the night before. Of course she wasn't easily ill so quickly, so why was this time so different? Because it literally took another half hour to get out of her wet clothes? Surely the hot shower she took when she got home and changing from her wet clothes into warm ones should have done the trick, so why did she feel like she was dying? Not to mention she went to bed early!

Slowly and painfully she fell into another restless sleep that had her tossing and turning with coughing nonstop. What felt like hours, but was really forty-five minutes, Ivy woke to something cool and soothing on her forehead. She moaned in content, trying to keep the coolness there as she moved her head. However it moved to her cheek, slowly caressing her.

"Baby, you're on fire. Have you taken any medicine?" a familiar voice passed through her sleepy and fogged up mind.

Ivy moaned in responds, making a moaning/cry sound when the coolness moved away. She heard a sigh and shifting around and feet shuffling away from her. Ivy ignored it and returned back to her sleeping, liking how cold air hit her open skin from her left foot but also her body warmed enough from underneath the sheets. She was about to fall back asleep when the coolness returned to her cheek.

"Come on baby, you need to wake up and sit up enough to take some medicine." the familiar voice said, but she was to tried to do what it wanted her to do.

Then an arm wrapped around her shoulders and helped her sit up, her head falling back into a solid object. She sighed for the umpteenth time and opened her heavy, fevered, eyes to stare into the gray eyes that belonged to her beloved and concerned boyfriend.

"Danny?" she whispered hoarsely confused, frowning as she started to close her eyes.

"No, no, no, no–not-uh, open your eyes hun, I need you awake and to take this medicine." he told her softly.

Ivy did what she was told slowly leveling her head up so that she can take the spoon full of red liquid she knew was going to taste extremely bad. She took it and swallowed, scrunching up her nose at the bad taste, dropping her head on to his shoulder. Danny chuckled as he rubbed her arm, kissing the top of her head.

"Come on babe, you need to drink this tea for your throat too."

Ivy did so, but only drank half of it, wanting to just snuggle up and go back to bed instead. Danny merely smiled in amusement and set the cup down on the side table before laying back down with Ivy in his arms. He was grateful that Alex had called him, having heard the concern behind her words. Because she was afraid of catching whatever Ivy had Alex didn't want to risk seeing her best friend.

Which Danny understood perfectly. Ivy had told him that both John and Rick weren't too kindly with substitute secretaries who didn't know jack about the cases they were working on or were anything was at. And with the risk of having _two_ of their secretaries sick they were bound to be cranky and prissy with everyone around them, and that wouldn't be good when they had to go into court.

Ivy snuggled close to him, hugging him close. She was grateful that he was there, despite that her foggy mind didn't really comprehend that he was truly there. She continued to shift about until she finally kicked at the sheets until her right leg was bare to the cold air and settled down, quickly falling asleep in seconds. Danny chuckled and kissed the top of her head, closing his eyes for a nap.

When he woke he will make some soup for her so that Ivy would have at least food in her and some liquids, hoping that she would get better soon.

**A/N: Okay, I wrote this illness about a month ago when **_**I **_**got sick and felt like crap. I thought that it was a start to give small hints about certain things before the bigger problems start to hit home! Okay, please review and let me know what you think or what you would like to see! Thank you! Oh, and Happy Holidays to everyone and a good and safe New Years. I don't know when I'll update again, but be grateful that I can't sleep today and I somehow got inspired as I wrote my other story from another penname. LOL, okay, sorry, I'm hyped up on coffee.**


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Danny smiled at Tyler, who was in Ivy's kitchen reheating some soup. It's been almost a week since Ivy got sick and she's been getting better for the most part, but she's started becoming nauseas and vomiting. So he and Tyler have been taking turns in taking care of her. Of course Ivy argued that she was now fine enough to take care of herself but neither man listened and continued to take care of her.

"How is she today?" Danny asked, taking off his jacket and placing it over the chair in the dining room.

"A pain in the ass as always, but she hasn't emerged from the bedroom, so that's a good sign that she's given up." Tyler answered, pouring some soup into a bowl.

"I haven't given up, you just worry like an old lady."

Both men turned to see Ivy leaning against the wall that connected from her hallway and the kitchen, glaring at the two men. She had her arms crossed just beneath her breasts, wearing gray sweatpants and what seemed to be Danny's shirt–he had wondered where that black shirt had gone to–her hair up and pulled back from her face.

Tyler glared back, "Damn it you're still throwing up Ivy, you need to go back to bed!"

"I'm _fine_. I haven't thrown up all this afternoon!" Ivy argued back, standing up straight and placing her hands on her hips. "I'm well enough to go back to work and take care of myself. _You_ need to go home and _rest_ or make up some new moves for an upcoming tour. And _you_," she pointed this time to Danny, "need to stop worrying over me so much that you can't concentrate at work that you have to _bring_ it home!"

"We just don't want you to get worse, babe, it's been three days since you took ill and you've _only_ gotten better." Danny told her softly.

Ivy sighed, knowing that they meant well, but she needed her space. The whole week she was ill both Tyler and Danny haven't let her do anything or even leave her side for a second. Though it was nice to wake up to Danny every morning, having him hover over her as she vomited was getting on her last nerve. Not to mention her personal space was becoming too much crowded.

"I understand but now it's just a stomach flu. I'll be fine going to work and being by myself."

Tyler looked over to Danny, who looked at him, knowing that she was right. They have been invading her space, but it was for her own good. The way she took ill scared the life out of them–in all their years neither men saw someone take ill like the way she did. Not even Tyler, who has seen his share of illnesses in the dance company, has seen someone that sick and delirious for a full week.

"Fine," Tyler finally said exasperated. "But I would rather Danny continue to spend the night."

Ivy looked over to her boyfriend, not minding one bit–just like Tyler knew. Danny grinned in return, taking hold of her arm and brought her to him. He let his fingers spread wide upon her hips before going down to take hold of her butt.

"I don't mind waking up every morning to you," he muttered before kissing her.

Tyler turned to the stove and mocked gagged. "I actually want to eat you guys."

"Oh shut up, you and Nora were worse." Ivy told him, leaning into Danny.

"There was _no way _we were like you guys!"

Ivy laughed, "Oh, trust me, you guys were. Just ask Mac or Miles or Lucy."

Tyler glowered at that, turning off the stove. "Food's done."

With another laugh, Ivy moved over to Tyler and hugged him around the waist. "Oh, stop, you'll act like that again. You're still young and hot. Just stroll around town without a shirt or in your muscle shirt and you'll have every woman wanting to be with you."

Ivy smiled when Tyler laughed, moving away to pour soup into bowls. Danny only shook his head, knowing that Ivy had something up her sleeve. He only hoped that it wouldn't back fire on her down the line. As Tyler went to sit at the small dining table Danny walked behind Ivy and wrapped his arms around her, pressing his hands underneath her shirt and against the skin of her stomach, pressing a kiss to the back of her neck, grateful that she had put her hair up in a messy bun.

Ivy gave a content sigh, closing her eyes and letting her chin drop to her chest as Danny continued to give her butterfly kisses on her exposed skin. Tyler watched the couple from his seat–Ivy had put the bowl and spoon down and turned around to wrap her arms around Danny as they kissed–feeling a pang inside him. Maybe it was true what Ivy said, maybe he will have that again after some time had passed. Sure, he had loved Nora–and still did a bit–but he knew that he needed to move on, and he will.

Flashes of long black hair with auburn highlights tied back into a high ponytail and vivid ocean blue eyes flashed in his mind, followed by a long, toned, legs with an incredible body to be followed. Oh, how he wanted to run his hands up and down those legs. Tyler frowned. Since when had he started to think about the twenty-one year old like that? Hell, she's still a baby compared to his old ass!

Tyler frowned again.

Okay, maybe he wasn't _that_ old, but he certainly felt it. Of course with all the young dancers–that seemed to be younger and younger every damn year–both men and women he _felt_ like he was an old man among a whole new generation. Ivy giggling brought him back to the present. Tyler frowned and looked at his honorary sister, seeing her completely happy and at ease with this man he has started to like. Yet there was something off. There was just something off with Ivy and he couldn't place what it was.

"Are you guys going to just stand there and make out or are you going to sit down and eat?" Tyler finally demanded with a roll of his eyes.

Ivy laughed as Danny walked over to the table to place two bowls of soup. Tyler smiled softly when Ivy hugged him from behind, kissing his cheek. He ruffled her hair before kissing her cheek in return. He knew she didn't do it on purpose, it wasn't her fault that Danny made her happy and that she _was_ happy around him. Hell, if he and Nora _were_ like that now he knew how others felt around them!

"So I guess I'll see you at the Vault tomorrow before work?" Tyler grinned knowingly.

Danny merely sighed as Ivy smiled, eating her soup. Tyler just knew her too well and Danny was getting there. Though he had hoped that he would convince her not to strain herself too much–and there was always chaos going on at the Vault that could put her back into bed. But he wouldn't be able to stop Ivy, not that he could anyways since he would do anything for her…especially when she gave him those damn puppy eyes.

**45454545454545**

On the drive to the Vault Danny continued to question Ivy, who was calmly assuring her concerned boyfriend that she was fit to visit _and_ work. He finally stayed quiet and brought Ivy close to him, the young woman smiling triumphantly. Danny opened the gates and wrapped Ivy once again in his arms as they walked out. The sight they saw at the end of the hallway that opened to the kitchen made Danny tensed with suspicion and Ivy smile with mischief.

Jamie was wrapped around one of Danny's friend, Adam Ridgeward, and were kissing without much care of anyone watching. The ex-Samurai pulled back, the obvious happy couple smiling to one another as they ignored the others still eating breakfast. Danny, however, looked ready to pounce and beat his good friend for even touching his little sister.

"What do we have here?" Ivy questioned, beating Danny from saying anything first.

Ivy smiled even wider as Jamie leaned into Adam as they turned to face them. They really made a cute couple and Ivy wondered why she never thought of matching one of Danny's friends with Jamie! It was perfect. Danny, however, didn't seem all that thrilled to have seen one of his good friends touching, let alone _kissing_ his Baby J! She was still in high school and, despite that Adam was only three years older, he was too old for her!

"Adam saved me a week ago," Jamie told them simply, not able to stop smiling as she leaned even further into the older boy. "That jerk I came to the club was getting too touchy-feely and wouldn't take no for an answer. With everyone busy and doing their own thing he thought he could do whatever he liked. Well when I punched him and he was about to hit me back Adam stepped in and beat the crap out of him instead."

Danny hissed out a breath, nodding to his good friend. "Thanks Adam, I owe you."

Adam, just as tall as Danny with blondish-brown hair and piercing brown eyes, nodded back to his friend and only rich person that never judged him. "I say we're even for all you've done for me with the House of Samurai's."

Ivy shook her head and smiled at Tyler, who was watching her like a hawk. However it had nothing to do with her still being ill but of something else. Sometimes Ivy hated being so well known by him, but kept her mouth shut. So, biting her lower lip, Ivy stole a glance towards Calista, who continued to talk with her brother and girlfriend while she continued to eat her cereal.

"Have you been doing well here, Hurricane?" Ivy asked softly, ignoring Tyler's glare in her direction.

Calista turned away from Moose and Camille and smiled softly. "I should be asking you that. Tyler told us how sick you got and how stubborn you were to not stay in bed."

Ivy laughed, "What can I say, I'm a work alcoholic. Besides I'm feeling a lot better, just the occasional cough now and then."

Danny and Tyler rolled their eyes, saying at the same time, "Her definition of the occasional cough means that it wracks her body until she can't stand anymore."

Ivy sighed, walking out of Danny's arms and taking a piece of bacon from Luke's plate as the others chuckled. She grumbled about her boyfriend and Tyler, stealing more bacon and a piece of toasted bread, spreading grape jelly on it. The group watched Ivy like she was crazy. She hardly ever ate when around them, let alone so much. So when Ivy scooped some scrambled eggs and bacon on to another bread spread with grape jelly, folded it and _bit_ into it they knew something was wrong.

"That's disgusting Ivy, I think you're still sick if you're mixing all that food and eating it." Jamie told her with concern.

Ivy frowned as she looked down at the sandwich she half finished already. She was starving when she saw the food, and she still was, but suddenly her stomach started to churn. Eyes wide she dropped the food on to Luke's plate and ran towards the bathroom. The group cringed at the sound of retching, everyone wondering if Ivy will go back home instead of going to work. After a while they saw Ivy walking back into the kitchen with a hand to her stomach and looking a bit green.

"I think I may stay home a bit longer." she whispered, feeling suddenly exhausted.

Danny walked over to her and wrapped his arm around her, kissing her temple. "Alright babe, I'll take you back home."

Ivy shook her head, tilting her head up to nuzzle his neck. "No, you go on to work. I'll have Tyler take me, we have to talk about certain things anyways."

"I already told you, I'm not going back to Broadway until I'm actually ready!" Tyler scolded at her.

Ivy chuckled and pulled back, looking over to Tyler pushing his plate away. "Tyler, I love you, but you're running away and I think it's time to stop."

Tyler stayed quiet, knowing that she was right but he wasn't ready to face that music just yet. "Come on, let's get you back to bed so you can rest."

Sighing, Ivy kisses Danny's cheek–since she still could feel the food in her mouth even after washing it out with water. "I'll see you later Danny, have a good day at work."

"I'll stop by your house after work, don't over work yourself babe." Danny brushed her hair from her face, smiling softly. "I mean it,"

Danny satisfied himself with the nod and bid everyone goodbye. Ivy turned to Tyler and leaned against him when he wrapped an arm around her. She was so energized when she woke up that morning with Danny and now, after vomiting, she felt drained and sleepy. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea that she was up and about so soon after being terribly ill like the way she was. Ivy sighed, she hated when both Danny and Tyler were right.

**45454545454545**

Alex sighed as she waited for the elevator to stop at Ivy's floor, slightly jumping on her toes. She called to let her know that she wasn't feeling well again that morning. And Jamie had told her what happened when she visited the group at the Vault. So at her lunch break she was bringing her best friend soup with an herbal tea while she had a steak sandwich with soda. With a good lunch in mind, Alex walked to Ivy's door and knocked.

Then her mind went back to her best friend and her illness. She frowned as she went over the week after Ivy's fever had broken. She smiled when a drowsy looking Ivy, her hair all over the place. Chuckling Alex pushed through and moved towards the table, dropping down the bag of food and cup holder with the drinks.

"Waky, waky sleepyhead," Alex opened up the bag and took out her sandwich before taking out the container that held the chicken soup and the crackers it came with. "I brought lunch."

Ivy hummed hungrily, rubbing a hand to her stomach as it grumbled hungrily. "Great, I haven't eaten since this morning."

Taking off the lid Ivy inhaled deeply only to set it down quickly and rush to the bathroom. Alex cringed at her best friend retching, looking down at her sandwich. She would imagine she was somewhere else and not hearing the awful sounds she was hearing. Five minutes later she was eating and Ivy came back out, taking the offered herbal tea and crackers.

"You know, if I didn't know that you were really sick a week ago I would assume that you were pregnant." Alex told her before taking a large bite.

Ivy sat down and drank some of her cooled tea, frowning at the crackers in her hand. She read all the romance novels that concerned a pregnancy, have seen movies, TV shows, she even remembered _health class_ from high school! But there was just no way. Ivy was on the pill and Danny had always used protection. She shook her head; there was just no possible way.

"Well, I wish I could have stayed longer but unfortunately you took longer throwing up then talking to me." Alex said as she started to pick up her trash, "I really do hope you'll get better soon because the sub secretary for you is a pain in my behind and as snotty as the damn rich that come and go into the office!"

Ivy smirked at her friend's accent coming out, letting her know that her sub was getting under her best friend's skin. "I'm sure this will go away soon, I promise. Now go before John and Rick start to think that you abandoned them too."

Alex snorted, throwing her purse over her shoulder after throwing away her trash. "Please, they'll drag me out of my apartment before they hire another sub that'll get under their skin as much as this one is getting under mine!"

With a laugh and a final farewell Alex let herself out as Ivy continued to stare at the crackers then at the soup that made her feel nausea and actually vomited. With a deep frown she pushed from the table and marched into her bedroom to change and go to the corner store. She _was_ late this month, but she was irregular that sometimes she'll go two or even three months without her period. However, if she didn't find out soon she would go crazy with doubt.

But there was just no possible way…right?

**45454545454545**

Ivy's breath was caught on her throat as her heart thudded hard against her chest. She had bought four pregnancy tests and the three out of four were positive. But there was no possible way. Ivy thought back to all the times she and Danny were together and tried to remember when he failed to use protection.

That's when it hit her.

She had forgotten to take her pill two twice that same week and Danny never used protection. If she counted right it would be four weeks tomorrow since that day. But it couldn't be right since it was only one time and the pregnancy tests would have to be wrong since they can't detect all that quickly. Yet there was a nagging feeling in the pit of her stomach and it wasn't nauseating she was feeling either.

Sitting on the edge of the bathtub, Ivy didn't know what she was feeling. But she did know one thing; she needed to make an emergency appointment with her doctor to definitely make sure that she really was pregnant.

Ivy whooshed out a breath. What will Danny say if she was? What will _she_ do if she was? Suddenly a child running around, and laughing, made Ivy smile. Now that the idea has been planted, she hoped that she was pregnant. She could only hope that Danny will feel the same way.

**A/N: Yes, that was my big secret, but some of you figured it out already because it really was obvious lol. Sorry guys, despite the writer's block, my life has currently taken a turn. The place I work has literally no store manager whatsoever because she had to be on bed rest and then on maternity leave until the end of August, the first assistant is gone, and there's only three of us currently working at the moment so I am working on over time. Today is my only day off and I don't know when I'll get another chance to type anything again. I am writing everything down, so don't worry! I'm also trying out for the first assistant position so I may have even less hours, just to give you guys a heads up. Okay, please review and let me know what you think or what you would like to see! Thanks to everyone who favorite and alert this story, as well as those that do take the time to review. You guys are the reason why I try to push myself hard and out of the writer block pit! Like I promised to **_**x-Whizzified-Magic-x**_** there **_**WILL**_** be a long separation between Ivy and Danny and the beginning of that will start in the next chapter.**


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

All the signs were there, but the doctor wasn't sure because Ivy did have the flu and it still could be lingering. Now she had to wait a long, tortures week, to see what the blood work tells them since that hospital has to send it out to a lab. With a sigh Ivy enters the Vault kitchen, only to stop and go over to the boom box room to see Tyler going at it. Her doctor suggested she doesn't do much activity to lose her child if Ivy really _was_ pregnant; but watching Tyler had her itching to go forward and make a routine up with him.

They always had that bond to bring something together–just like he and Nora had.

With the place to themselves–the Pirates go out from noon to night (if there was no practice) to perform either together or separately on the street–Ivy entered the room and smiled at her frustrated and concentrating friend. Tyler finished the dance with a complicated ballet move turned hip hop, but he felt that the dance didn't go as perfect as he had in mind. Ivy clapped, cheering like there was no tomorrow, yelling out encore and other encouragement. Tyler grinned and bowed like an idiot, moving his hand in a motion that a royal family did to greet their people, but more stupid looking. Ivy laughed and sat by his towel and water bottle, Tyler sitting next to her tiredly.

"Aren't you supposed to be resting?" Tyler accused.

"Aren't you supposed to be going back to Broadway?" Ivy replied back.

Tyler rolled his eyes with a chuckle, drinking half of his water. Ivy sighed and leaned her head against his shoulder, not minding that it was sweaty. Her mind continued to go back to the appointment and the four pregnancy sticks the day before. Everything seemed to have slow down since the news and yet it was passing her by as quickly as it has been. Tyler noticed the mood has changed and frowned down at her. As far as he knew she and Danny have been getting along fairly well, so nothing could have happened since he last spoke to her. So, what was it?

"What's going on, Ivy? You seem more preoccupied than usual, and you're done with school, and this has _nothing_ to do with Danny, right?" he asked, watching Ivy sitting back up and looking down at her hands.

"I'm pregnant," Ivy whispered, closing her eyes.

Okay, maybe it did have something to do with Danny after all…just not the problem he was thinking of.

Ivy had forgotten that her moods affected Tyler and that he felt them just as she was feeling at the moment. She also didn't mean to say anything until her pregnancy was confirmed, yet in her heart she knew that she needed to tell him–he's her best friend and her brother! She felt Tyler freeze completely and cringed, opening her eyes. Because she wanted desperately to be true, Ivy couldn't help _but_ blurt it out…not to mention she could never properly lie to Tyler anyways. He was like a human lie detector or she was just not that well at lying.

Tyler stared at his best friend since the first day he went to MSA as a janitor for community service. She was the only one to be friend him when everyone else ignored him and/or looked down their noses at him. Not to mention she was part of the scholarship and not part of the rich snobs.

"It's not official, the doctor is waiting for the results for the blood tests to come back; but she says that it looks like I am." Ivy continued quietly, "I'm scared Tyler, but happy at the same time."

Tyler sighed, hugging the woman. He never told her, but he and Nora had once had a scared of their own. It turned out to be false, but still it made them think real hard about what they were doing. Ivy put her head on his shoulder, basking in his comfort. Even through his silence he told her so much only he could.

"Have you told Danny?" Tyler asked quietly.

"No, I want to wait until I know for sure it's positive."

Tyler sighed, "Ivy,"

"I know Ty, but I just need a friend right now, _please_."

"You don't have one," Ivy's head snapped up in shock confusion. "You have a brother."

Holding back a sob, Ivy hugged him tighter, Tyler trying to sooth her. Despite Moose being her blood brother, Ivy always needed an older brother and that's where Tyler came in–along with Mac. Like an older brother, however, Tyler wanted to kill Danny for putting Ivy in this situation. But he–like Ivy–had to wait for confirmation of the test results. After a good cry the woman pulled back with a laugh, wiping her tears.

"I remember crying on your shoulder after finding out about Jake cheating on me," she smirked at her best friend. "And sporting a nice black eye with a limp, not once making eye contact with me the next day."

Tyler frowned with great pretence. "Yeah, too bad they never caught those muggers."

Ivy laughed, bumping her shoulder against his, Tyler grinning and hugging her. "It's going to be all right, Ivy. I promise, everything is going to be all right."

Before Ivy could respond someone else spoke up, "Oh, sorry I didn't know anyone was here."

The two looked up to see Calista looking nervously between the two of them. Ivy smiled softly at the other woman, seeing a bag over her shoulder wearing sweats and a tight tank top. From the corner of her eye she could see Tyler staring at Calista, making her even more nervous by his stare. Ivy desperately wanted to try and push Tyler towards her, but knew that it was Tyler who needed to make that first move if he ever wanted to move forward.

"No worries, I was about to leave." Ivy smiled reassuringly, standing up.

"And I just got done with practice." Tyler said, not feeling like getting up.

Ivy inhaled and exhaled, looking down at Tyler, who took her hand and giving a squeeze of comfort. She nodded to his silent comfort and squeezed back before walking away. Ivy gave a small wave to Calista, who smiled in return. She knew Tyler will make a good decision, Ivy just hoped that it will be done quickly and not take forever to realize what was in front of him…_again_.

Stopping near the threshold Ivy looked back to see the scene before him. Tyler watched Calista move towards the boom boxes and dropping her bag on the floor. She took out her iPod and plugged it into the main boom box. Both new and old hip hop music started out, some of it combining together. Cracking her neck, Calista stretched out her limbs as she walked to the middle of the room slowly, conscious of the other man but trying her hardest to shove him out of her mind.

Getting into the beat Calista started to dance with the music, Tyler watching transfixed of the movement of body. After several minutes of getting into it did Calista forget about the other man and just went with the flow of the music. Quickly standing, Tyler moved over to Calista and moved in sync with her dancing, giving his own flare of dance. They dance well together, Tyler–and Ivy–noticed; their same background of street hip-hop and Tyler's ballet working just perfectly.

Yes, Tyler will be alright, he will just need a bit of a push. With a smile Ivy let the two be with their dance and music and go surprise her boyfriend for her treat on lunch.

Hopefully she can keep it down this time.

**45454545454545**

Danny frowned disapproving as Charlotte was sitting in front of his chair, leaning over him with a hand to his chest. She had one leg propped between his on the chair while her short red dress was hitched high up her thighs. The woman had come to his office on false pretence but Danny now sees that she had other plans instead. At first she spoke about a peace offering and maybe that he had reasons to not go through with the arrange marriage their parents had set up for them. However in the last five minutes she returned to her true self and started to seduce him.

As her other hand came up to touch his face Danny took hold of her wrist, about to thrust her arm back at her when the door opened up. Danny felt his heart twist terribly in his chest at the sight of Ivy standing in his office, still holding the door handle as she stared at the scene before her. He hoped that it didn't look like he knew Charlotte wanted to look and cursed his luck. His and Ivy's relationship has been going strong for a while and he didn't want anything or anyone to destroy what he worked so hard to keep.

Turning his eyes back to Charlotte, Danny scolded her once again, thrusting her arm back at her. "Leave me alone, Charlotte. I mean it."

With a grin he didn't like, Charlotte gracefully moves away from him and off the desk. She gives Ivy, who self consciously averted her eyes, a satisfied look as she walked past gracefully. Ivy gulped nervously and looked at Danny through her eyelashes. Before Danny could say a word she closed the door and walked over to him. He smiled and took hold of her waist to bring her down on to his lap. It seemed that he didn't seems to explain himself to what she walked in on, but hoped that it would be the last time she would have to walk in on something like that.

"By the amount of work on your desk I guess you won't be able to go on lunch." Ivy stated with a smile.

Danny sighed in answer, placing his chin on her shoulder, closing his eyes. Ivy smiled faintly, brushing one of her hands thought his hair, mussing it up just a bit. Kissing his forehead Ivy brought out a bag from her purse, the smell of food wafting to Danny's nose.

"I kinda figured you'd be busy so I brought you lunch instead."

Danny smiled at his girlfriend before kissing her. "Thanks babe, how are you feeling?"

Ivy leaned against his hand when he cupped her cheek. "A bit better; I'll leave you to your work. See you later tonight."

With a nod of agreement Danny kissed her once more. He watched her walk out of his office, the feeling of dread of what Charlotte was going to do net and a feeling that Ivy was holding back some information. With a shake of his head he told his secretary to hold his calls as he ate the greasy burger he was craving all morning.

**45454545454545**

"Danny's not the type to cheat Ivy," Jamie told her with a frown.

She, Alex, Camille, Natalie, Calista, Andie, and Missy had gone over to visit Ivy in early dinner and the woman had stumbled into telling them what she had seen at Danny's office. Everyone told her the same thing as Jamie, even when they haven't known Danny all that long. But the way he acted around Ivy told them the truth. However, seeing as Ivy really fell in love with Danny she was bound to have some doubts.

After dinner they moved from the dining room to the living room and collapsed on the couch or the floor, eating whatever junk food they brought or Ivy had in her cupboards. The women, however, looked worriedly as they knew the type of women like Charlotte were and there was no guaranteed that she was going to back down. Not to mention Jamie knew _exactly_ how the older woman was–she had to grow up in the same circle as her. The seventeen year old knew exactly the kind of evil Charlotte would bring.

"It's that _whore_ that will do anything to get her claws on Danny." Jamie said angrily with a frown.

Ivy stopped her pacing and went over to sit on the couch facing them. "I know that's what concerns me though." she tells them truthfully, "But how can Danny _not_ fall into temptation over her? She's far more beautiful than me, and not to mention rich as well."

Alex shook her head, "She may _look _beautiful on the outside, my cobber, but inside she's ugly and evil."

"What are you saying?" Missy said with a shake of her head, "What's a cobber? **I mean, I thought I had problem saying things others don't understand.**"

With a groan Ivy leaned back, covering her face but couldn't help smile at the now bickering women. With Alex getting angry at her, her accent was getting thick, which made others, who haven't been around her long enough, not able to understand. She started to laugh as Alex's accent was now really thick and using more slang words while Missy yelled in Spanish. The other women tried to yell over them to make them stop, but they too couldn't help but laugh at the situation.

At that time the front door opened, Danny calling out to Ivy. He frowned at the sound of women arguing and laughing coming from the living room. It was the sight Ivy laughing and eating a bowl of ice cream with others that made him smile. Loosening his tie he leaned against the door frame and continued to watch on. Ever since Ivy got sick she's been too cooped up with one or two people visiting. She needed a girl's night out and Danny didn't plan on ruining it for her so he went to walk to her bedroom when a voice stopped him.

"About time you got home!" Alex said with her thick accent.

All argument and laughter stopped as the women smiled in his direction. Danny smiled and moved over to Ivy, who leaned back her head to watch him upside down. He leaned down to kiss her, Camille taking the bowl of ice cream as she was the closes. The women oohed, while Alex merely rolled her eyes, before they all started laughing at the blushing couple.

Danny pulled back softly, "I'll just leave you guy's to your party. I'm going to try and get a little more work done."

"We'll try to keep it down Danny, I promise we'll leave in a little bit." Natalie tells him with a smile.

He shook his head, brushing his fingers through Ivy's hair. "Spend the night if you like, gossip, watch movies, eat junk food. It's fine."

Kissing Ivy's forehead and a mutter night to the others, Danny walked down the hall. He grinned when he heard the women awing at Ivy, who tried to play it down. The women seemed to be surprised that he didn't mind them being there and that he would rather have Ivy be with her friends than being isolated like she has been for the past week.

"Okay, now a guy who doesn't care you hanging out with friends then us is a keeper!" Andie tells Ivy.

Natalie laughs, "Yeah, too bad Luke and the others go running when they see a bunch of women together."

Ivy shook her head, taking her bowl back from the younger woman. "Yeah, he's a one of kind guy."

The women started to tease Ivy before they all started teasing each other, a couple of them going over to the shelf to pick out a movie. Calista sat next to the older woman, looking down at her drink.

"Thank you for everything you and the Pirates have done, Ivy." she said quietly.

Ivy smiled softly and leaned forward to touch her shoulder, making her look up. "Hey, we take care of our own. We also meant what we say; _stay_ as long as you like. You have a family here, _and_ friends."

Calista smiled and took hold of her hand, squeezing. Ivy squeezed back in comfort, knowing the younger woman needed it. Soon everyone quieted down to watch the movie, everyone commenting once in a while. A little after midnight everyone was asleep on the couch or the floor. Ivy walked down the hall to her bedroom and smiled at the picture before her. Danny was up against the bed frame asleep with folders around him and his computer on his lap. He had shed his jacket and his button up shirt, wearing only a white muscle shirt, showing off some of his tattoos.

Shaking her head she closed the door behind her and started to pick up the folders, making sure to keep the papers in its proper place. Once all the folders and the computer were on the desk Ivy climbed over Danny and straddled his lap. She leaned forward and kissed him then kissed along his jaw, which was already starting to stubble a little. Danny sighed in content and brought his hands up to take hold of her waist. Smiling Ivy pulled back and watched as Danny blinked open her eyes.

"Come on sleepy head, you don't want to have a bad back or neck in the morning." she whispered, brushing her hand through his hair.

"The others fell asleep?" he asked, moving so that he was on top of her.

Ivy laughed, "Yeah, they're all asleep."

"Good," he whispered as he captured her lips.

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait, aside from writer's block my job hasn't really given me time to sit down or type anything up. Please review to let me know what you guys think. I'll try to update soon! And thank you all for those who reviewed! :)**


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

"Are you sure you're okay?" Danny asked worriedly.

He was getting dressed when Ivy suddenly woke and ran to the bathroom to vomit. Danny had held her hair and rubbed her back soothingly, concerned that she may still have the cold or the stomach flu. He was now running late, but with how sick Ivy has been he was afraid to leave her alone. He stood just inside the threshold, watching the younger woman at the sink.

"I'm fine, Danny." Ivy washed out her mouth full of toothpaste. "It's probably the junk food from last night. Don't worry, go to work."

Danny sighed, looking at Ivy through the mirror in the bathroom. She was looking better, so maybe it _was_ the junk food that had her sick. But he couldn't help the worry he was feeling. He didn't know why, but something told Danny that Ivy was hiding something from him, just didn't know what. She smiled and turned around, wrapping her arms around his waist, kissing his chin. Defeated, he leaned down and kissed her slowly, wishing he didn't have to go into work but rather spend the whole day with her instead.

"I'll see you later baby."

Ivy smiled in return, hating the fact that she was lying to him. "Have a good day."

Danny watch as Ivy walked back to the bed and lie down for more sleep. He noticed that almost immediately she was sleeping, making him sigh, the feeling of being lied to getting bigger. He hoped to find out what was going on with her so he can help in some way…or, at least, hoped that it was just the junk food that was consumed the night before. With a sigh he walks back to the bed and kissed Ivy's forehead, brushing some of her hair from her face.

"I love you," he mutters before leaving.

Ivy smiles in her sleep, cuddling further down into the warm sheets. A few hours later she groaned when something poked at her arm. She moved, curling up even tighter before settling back down. However the consistent poking continued until she whined and opened her eyes to see, and hear, her friends giggling and surrounding her. Groaning with fake annoyance Ivy turned and buried her face into the pillow, not wanting to get up at all.

"Is that Danny's shirt?" Jamie asked in amusement.

Ivy woke up completely, looking up at her friends surrounding her, wondering what time it was. Before she can look at the clock Andie held up a comedy video while Natalie and Missy held up trays of food and drinks. Not one to pass up food–especially now in her condition–Ivy sat up, everyone taking a seat on the bed. Ivy smiled. She couldn't be any luckier with her best friends and people who really care about her. Her talk with her friends had eased some of her doubt, and the night before had erased it all. Ivy had told herself to believe and have hoped in Danny. It was just that bitch she needed to look out for.

With a content sigh, Ivy took a plate and filled it with French toast, eggs, bacon, and hash brown–making the woman wonder how she slept through all the racket no doubt her friends have made. Camille, Andie, Jamie, and Alex frowned with curiosity, wondering what was going on with their friend. Ever since she became sick it seemed like Ivy became a completely different person. Deciding to keep an eye on her, the four women nodding to themselves–since they all had the same thought–and settled onto their spots, grabbing some food as well.

**45454545454545**

Despite getting ready for the business lunch he had in twenty minutes, Danny couldn't stop thinking about Ivy and whatever she was feeling. Last night Ivy was almost desperate…to prove something, maybe, to him? Danny was too confused, not knowing what to make of Ivy. But what he did know that it had to do with Charlotte–and he would do _anything _to get rid of the woman from their lives.

Maybe he should talk to her brother, Moose, and see if she's said anything to him or his girlfriend. Or maybe he knows the reasons behind her mood swings better than he did. Sighing Danny pulled on his suit jacket, grabbed his briefcase, and walked out of his office. He let his secretary know he was leaving, failing to notice her quickly picking up the phone.

At the restaurant for a half hour, Danny was proud of himself to have pushed the client to coming on board with the company. As they left Danny waited for the waiter to come back with his card when he looked up and scowled at the person who sat next to him.

"Damn it Charlotte, how the hell did you know I was here?"

Charlotte pouted, touching his arm lightly with her finger tips. "Oh, don't be mean. I was walking by when I saw you in here."

"The hell you did." Danny growled quietly. "You never look inside restaurants, let alone walking by one."

"Come on Daniel, I'm trying to change here. Why can't you see that?" Charlotte pouted, almost grinning at the couple that came in from the corner of her eye. "I've even come to terms with your passion to dancing."

"That's great and all, but I'm not getting back with you, Charlotte. I love Ivy and that's final."

Grabbing his briefcase Danny walked away, an angry woman watching him leave. A grin finally graced her lips as Danny took back his credit card from the waiter. Everything was falling into plan, and she had Nathan to thank for as he wanted that no-name woman. It was just luck that one of Julien's dancers has been watching Ivy since Danny started to protest against Julien and then quit. Then having Nathan to agree to separate Ivy and Danny didn't take much persuasion than just that simple question.

"I'll have you in time, Daniel; and that little nobody bitch will be out of the picture soon enough."

**45454545454545**

A little after noon everyone had showered, dressed, and either went to work or hang out at the Vault. Ivy, having had enough staying indoors, was thinking of going to work when Nathan had called and invited her out for lunch. Since she didn't want to see if Charlotte was going to be in Danny's office again Ivy accepted. She hasn't seen Nathan in a while, and felt bad about it. Nathan seemed a little off, nervous even, but Ivy didn't think much of it as they arrived to a little restaurant, the woman admiring the artwork hanging inside.

Nathan, for his part, felt bad for deceiving Ivy like this. Didn't he tell himself that he was going to try and when her over through truth's and show of love, not through lies and deception? But he wanted her, he didn't understand why; just being around Ivy and the talks that they had felt right to him. Then when they were to be seated he saw the emotions run through her lovely eyes and felt his heart break even more. This was all wrong–_completely_ wrong–and if his sister ever found out…Nathan didn't even want to think about it.

Ivy felt her own heart breaking just a bit more at the sight before her. Sitting in an exclusive corner was Danny and Charlotte, the woman talking and touching Danny as she's done so for so long. Stopping Nathan within the tables she asked if they could leave, which he gladly accepted, wishing to wash the pain away. Nathan stopped her on the sidewalk, not really knowing what to say to her to push the hurt away from her eyes.

"I'm sorry Nathan, I'm just being silly, but I can't stand to see her with him." Ivy apologized, feeling light headed all of sudden.

"Not a problem, we can eat elsewhere." Nathan tried to smile, rubbing her arms.

Ivy shook her head. "I'm afraid I lost my appetite, do you mind taking me somewhere?"

At his nod they got into his car, Ivy telling him the directions to the Vault. Despite that she loved her friends, what she really needed right now was her brother. Nathan offered to go up with her, but Ivy declined and entered the club on her own. She quickly went towards the elevator and rode up to the rooms, praying that the person she wanted to see was there. She passed the kitchen, hearing voices, and instead follow the music booming. At the threshold she saw some of the Pirates sitting on the floor and watching the battle before them. Tyler and Calista were going at it with hip hop dance styles.

"Come on twinkle-toes, is that all you got?" Calista taunted, watching Tyler appreciatively at the way he moved.

"Oh, I _was_ going easy on you, but I guess I can bring out the big guns."

With that said Tyler did a few complicated moves, the Pirates cheering him on as Calista smiled, nodding in both challenge and admiration. Despite that he's been doing ballet for four years, his dance moves had improved and transformed to something more that made Tyler unique and unbeatable. But that didn't mean Calista didn't try. Dancing with him–even if it was just battling–felt right and it both thrilled and scared the woman. There was a connection there, she knew, but she desperately tried to squash it down, he's a big name on Broadway and she was a nameless dancer who was trying to make it on her own.

Exhaling softly Ivy turned away. Tyler had other things in mind right now and she can't just barge in with her own problems. So she was going to go to the last person she would go unless it was an emergency. And if she couldn't talk to someone soon she was going to explode with emotion.

**45454545454545**

Blake was gulping down some water after some ballet routines he just did–something he does on a regular bases to keep up with the motions of the moves and to teach the students that need help in improving. He was grateful for the committee to have had his brother and Andie be the teachers for the hip-hop class, while they got their degrees in both dance and teaching. With a sigh, he turned in hopes for a hot shower and change of clothes before going home and eating some cold dinner that was left over's from his parents dinner a couple of days ago. But the sight of Ivy and the state she was made him stop and fear creep in.

"What's happened?"

Not able to hold it much longer Ivy started to cry, Blake rushing to her and hugging her close to him. She shouldn't be overwhelmed with so much emotion, and wondered if it had to do with the pregnancy. After a good cry and apologizing to Blake over and over again the two of them sat in the middle of the room, Ivy letting him know of her thoughts of the pregnancy than to what's she seen of Danny and Charlotte. Blake listened carefully–though he wanted to say something about her being pregnant–and analyzed all that he heard, knowing that there was a reason Ivy came to him.

Despite his many rumored relationships in his love life, Danny has only been serious with two women, but those two experiences had made him think harder and overlook the little things Ivy might be seeing through her hormonal eyes. But she never had a boyfriend before–at least not this serious–so Ivy was scared of losing someone she love deeply…and possibly carrying his child.

"Ivy, from what I've seen that day I met Danny, there's no way in hell he would cheat on you–especially with an old flame." Blake reassured her. "Just…_talk_ with Danny, I'm sure he'll tell you the truth of what you saw today."

Sniffing, Ivy nodded, wiping her tears. "Thanks Blake, I'm sorry to have sprung this on you."

"Not a problem, you helped through with Chase and Andie, it was the least I can do for you."

Nodding, she looked up through her eyelashes at him, an impish grin on her lips. "So…have you called Alex?"

Blake sighed, standing up, "Now why would I do that?"

Ivy also stood, watching him gather his things. "Because you have a thing for my Australian friend and I'm sure she does for you too."

Blake shook his head, wrapping an arm around her shoulders as he steered her out of the classroom. "Ivy, I don't have time to–"

"Now that's where you're wrong," Ivy interrupted with a grin. "You both have time and I'm sure Alex would be flattered to go on a date with you."

"Ivy," Blake started, but the woman had her phone out already. "Ivy."

"Oh shut it, I'm making the date for you and neither of you are going to back out, so help me. I will strangle the both of you. Alex, Ivy, listen you're going on a date tonight with Blake."

Blake sighed at the last minute detailed, wondering if he should take the phone away from her instead. Ivy smacked his stomach, having read his thoughts.

"I don't care, you're both going, end of story. Yes, I'm making him go because he's to chicken to call you himself!" –"Hey!" Blake protested– "So get your skinny butt home as soon as five o'clock rolls around and get ready, be at his place at 6, I'll text you the address. Bye," hanging up, Ivy looked up at Blake, raising an eyebrow, "And _you_, mister, better cook that famous steak of yours with mash potatoes and salad?"

"Why do you have to torture me? I'm telling you, this date is not going to end well." Blake told her in a whining voice, already dreading in cooking that night.

"Because I love you, now shut up get showered, get home and clean up, then get ready to welcome me after tonight."

Blake merely hung his head as they entered his office, Ivy chuckling. She knew that this date was going to go well and by the end of the night they're not going to be able to take their hands off each other, let alone their lips.

**A/N: Sorry for the late update. I've been stuck with how I was going to take this and then I hardly had time to sleep because of the stupid holiday's (retail truly sucks around that time of year). Luckily I'm on a week vacation and have been trying to word this chapter. Hopefully it went well, please review and let me know! :)**


	22. Chapter 21

**A/N: The song featured in this chapter is **_**'Holding On'**_** by The Parlor Mob and when I first heard that song the intense drama that I wrote in the end of this chapter inspired it. Anyways, guys don't kill me with what's about to happen and please review!**

**Chapter 21**

_"Do you know where your boyfriend is?"_

It was the same anonymous question asked over the phone for the last week. Ivy hung up once again, having never questioned who the person after the first day. Throughout the day it would be two phone calls and a couple of text messages every hour. She was nervous as it was with the pregnancy results, she didn't need the stress about the mysterious caller. Besides, Danny has been going to her home at night–even though she doesn't get sick as often as before. But there _was_ something familiar about the voice; Ivy just couldn't pin-point where she's heard it.

Alex even noticed her anxiousness and questioned her a couple of times, but Ivy deflected it as much as she could until the end of work. From there she went to the doctor's office, anxious and scared for what she was about to hear. Sitting on the chair in the exam room Ivy looked at the information concerning with a woman's body changing when pregnant, advice on adoption, taking care of yourself, etc.

Her heart pounding Ivy scooted closer to the edge of her chair, her legs bouncing and her lower lip in between her teeth in fear anxiety. Finally the doctor comes in, the older woman smiling at Ivy reassuring. She sat at the other chair and opened the folder she held, looking through the paperwork and flipping papers over to read underneath. Ivy bit harder on her lip, her fingers locked together and squeezing tightly with nervousness.

"Well, Miss Alexander," the doctor started as she closed the folder and placed one leg over the other, a large smile on her lips. "You're three and a half months pregnant."

As the words slowly sink in, Ivy exhaled slowly the nervousness and the anxiousness easing away from her. She began to laugh as she brought her hands to her still flat stomach, still disbelief as to what she just heard. Tears of fear and joy started to form, Ivy covering her mouth from laughing or sobbing. Her feelings were so mixed up that she didn't know what to do at that moment. The doctor, seeming to understand the other woman, smiled and took out a couple of sheets of papers, quickly signing her name at the bottom of one of them.

"Here is a form to take to the pharmacy for prenatal vitamins, a list of nutrition you will be needing to take, and a list of a few doctors in maternal fetal medicine." at the list of maternal fetal doctors Ivy looked up confused at her doctor, "It's not that I like you as a patient, but with your cardiac disease your pregnancy will have some complications."

Ivy inhaled as the reality hit home. No one but her parents know about her disease, and wanted to keep it that way. At an early age she noticed that many had treated her differently when they find out about her cardiac disease, and she hated the thought of being fragile. It's the reason why she never went to Broadway with Tyler and Nora. Although she loved to dance, Ivy's doctor had told her the stress and many hours of dance routines and practices would have caused her heart on extreme overload. As for her brother she didn't want him to freak out or always checking up on her–he did that once when she was a teenager and got extremely sick. Luckily when she was sick this time around she had Danny and Tyler to keep her occupied so he didn't worry so much.

Danny. She had to tell Danny.

**45454545454545**

When she reached her home Ivy wasn't expected to see Nathan sitting on the steps in front of her building, a grim look on his face. Frowning she stopped before him, her head tilting slightly as her fear for Jamie rose. Anything could have happened and she realized that she still had her phone off because of her appointment at the doctor's.

"I'm sorry Ivy, but there's somewhere I need to take you."

Frowning even more in confusion Ivy followed Nathan to his car. She wasn't sure where he was taking her or even what she needed to see, but Ivy started to recognize the streets he was driving and was even more confused. Nathan then gave her a folder filled with pictures. As she looked through them Ivy couldn't believe what she was seeing, and was slowly breaking her heart. His driver parked by the elevators in the underground floor, Nathan turning his grim face to her once more.

"You need to go up to his home, Ivy. And I am _so_ sorry."

A dread feeling in the pit of her stomach made her sick–and it had nothing to do with the pregnancy either. Being in a confused daze Ivy found herself riding the elevator up to Danny's floor. The ding and the door's opening was painfully loud in her ears. Stepping into the quiet two bedroom home, Ivy looked around. She saw Danny's briefcase and keys on the side table, making her confused. If he was to do work he would have taken his briefcase–which she knew that also held his laptop.

Hearing giggling Ivy slowly made her way up the stairs, trying her hardest to be quiet as her heart thump loudly and painfully against her chest. She wanted to stop, wanted to turn and high tail out of there, but her legs wouldn't let her. She continued to walk up the stairs, following a low, sultry voice that she knew who it belonged to. Ivy came to a stop before the master bedroom's partial closed door. Closing her eyes she pushed the door open.

**So it only cost me everything I had to give,**

**So it only cost me everything I love,**

**No it's not the way I choose to live,**

**I've come too far not to give up,**

Ivy stared at Danny and Charlotte kissing, feeling everything around her tumbling down. The reality was hitting her in the face as the fantasy of what could have been slowly faded away. It was Danny who pushed Charlotte away angrily and saw Ivy. Realization dawned on him as Charlotte merely smiled sinisterly at the other woman, her eyes saying she had won.

Shaking her head, Ivy turned and ran, not wanting to be there any longer. Danny called after her, quickly following her, fear and dread of what he saw in her eyes. He caught up to her in the living room, taking hold of her arm to stop her and explained what–he just realized himself had happened–but Ivy turned and slapped him, tears already falling as she held back the sobs.

"You said there was nothing going on! An old flame that came and went! That you have never felt anything for her!" Ivy sobbed, shaking her head. "No more, Danny; I can't do this anymore. Goodbye." she whispered brokenly.

She turned and walked into the elevators, knowing this was going to be the last time she would ever open her heart again. As the doors closed Danny slammed his hands against them, not able to believe he truly lost her. That was his fear, but he was stupid enough to believe that most people can change. He got that hope from Ivy and knew that she had changed him–for the better that is. He pressed his forehead against the cold doors, wanting to cry out in anger and sadness and hurt, but he knew he needed to take care of something first.

**And I walk through my days like this,**

**I take it as it comes,**

**Through my days like this,**

**And I'm holding on,**

**But,**

**I gave my hope,**

**I gave my heart,**

**Until the two were torn apart,**

**I pray tomorrow finds me,**

**Back where I belong,**

"She's not worth it, sweetheart." Charlotte's triumphant voice carried over to him. "She's a nobody who doesn't belong in _our_ world."

Danny frowned angrily and turned to the other woman, glaring with hatred at her. Charlotte flinched, never had she seen that much anger in a man before, let alone on Danny's handsome face. This was a new revelation that she hoped to never see again. He's always glared at her, but never this hard or with so much hate before.

"_You're_ the one who's a _nobody_, Charlotte!" Danny told her angrily, "Because if you were somebody, you wouldn't be trying to marry into a family that holds more connections around the world."

**I gave my heart,**

**I gave my blood,**

**And still I stand against the flood,**

**I'm holding on,**

**Holding on,**

**I'm holding on,**

Charlotte turned red with both anger and embarrassment, her hands fisted at her side as she stood there half naked. Danny scoffed, not able to believe he thought this woman was beautiful once. He now knows what true beauty was, and it wasn't just what a person on the outside looked, but who they were inside as well.

"You'll never get me, Charlotte; because after this little stunt your _true_ colors came out." Danny shook his head in sympathy at her, "Pathetic." he muttered before walking out of the suite.

Charlotte was breathing deeply as Danny grabbed his keys and walked out the emergency door, slamming it behind him. When she was truly alone did she let out the anger. She screamed and begun to through whatever was at hand, tears starting to fall down her face. After all she's done for Julien, and the promise that Danny will run to her, it all went to hell. And she was once again without the man she wanted nor the ring on her finger to be known as somebody.

**45454545454545**

Ivy got into Nathan's car, who told his driver to drive to her home. Nathan kept quiet, feeling it wasn't time to say anything just yet. Ivy stared out of the window, holding back the cries she desperately wanted to let loose. Nathan was the one who told her what was going on as he was more in tuned with that part of the world. She didn't want to believe it at first, but after he showed her the pictures Ivy needed to see it for herself.

Now she regretted it as the pain was too much for her to handle. She had thought that their love was so different and would have been strong, but it seemed to have gone to waste once Danny seemed to have tired of her. But there was no sign, no backing off like there usually is...or did she even want to see it? Did she ignore the signs because she was too enamored with him and the idea of actually having a future with him or of what could possibly be growing inside her?

Ivy kicked herself of being so blind. If he wanted out, however, he should have just come out and said it. They were always honest with each other. Danny didn't have to go behind her back, unless he intended to hurt her just as badly instead of doing it subtly.

**It's lonely in this beyond the crowds,**

**And wonderings,**

**So much in between our hearts and heads,**

**And now I walk through my days like this,**

**And I take it as it comes,**

**Through my days like this,**

**And I'm holding on,**

Nathan watched the woman through the reflection of the window, wishing to touch her, comfort her in any sort of way. He wanted to get a reaction from her, but was too scared to frighten her even more as she was too fragile at the moment. Bringing up his left hand to his lips, Nathan smiled, happy that the plan had worked and hoped that after this she wouldn't reject him. He would have to move in slowly, he knew, and step carefully.

A part of him did feel bad because this wasn't the way he wanted to win her, but he was becoming desperate for her. All he ever thought about all day was her. How she would smell, how her skin would feel, the touch of her lips with his, her body against his. He wanted her too much and he waited too long and patiently to win her by his way. All Charlotte said was to be there when the 'truth' came out and she would lean towards him and be his.

Yet with the silent treatment she was giving on her way to her home Nathan didn't feel like she was leaning towards him. More like Ivy was leaning away from him. That hurt more, and angered him. Perhaps this wasn't the way to go to win her over. She was to in love with Danny that it would take too long for her to start looking at other men, let alone him. Maybe he should have just gone slowly with his plan. Why did he have to rush things?

Frowning now, Nathan looked away from the window and turned to Ivy, desperately wanting to touch her. But the pained look he saw through the reflection of her window stopped him. And he knew at that moment and at the look. Ivy would never love him like she loved Danny. Yes, maybe she would lean towards him later on, but she would never truly love him. Now he knew.

This was all a mistake and a big waste of time.

**I gave my hope,**

**I gave my heart,**

**Until the two were torn apart,**

**I pray tomorrow finds me,**

**Back where I belong,**

**I gave my heart,**

**I gave my blood,**

**And still I stand against the flood,**

**I'm holding on,**

**Holding on,**

**I'm holding on,**

The car came to a stop in front of Ivy's building. She bid them goodnight, quickly getting out and rushing up the steps to get away from everything and everyone, wanting to just be alone. Nathan watched her go up and inside the building, wondering if he should go after her or not. After a few minutes of battle with himself Nathan decided not to. He closed the door and told his driver to take him home.

What he needed was a drink and time to think. Think over what he had done and what he should do now. He doubted that Charlotte was having any luck with Danny. Because if Danny was just as in love with Ivy as she was with him, he would have left Charlotte to herself as well. With that in mind Nathan knew to call the woman in the morning to make sure that she wouldn't say a word about this to anyone. Nor Julien blab to anyone as well.

Like Danny's family, he was just as connected and he would ruin _both_ Charlotte and Julien, who their parents are be damned. Anger was starting to boil inside him and knew that it would be there until he did something with it. Drinking away his problems wasn't going to work this time, and he knew it. He doubted lifting weights or doing any sort of exercise was going to help the situation he found himself in.

Maybe he should call his sister and let her know what he has done with her two best friends. Or maybe he should just call one of the many women who were always after him and just have some fun in trying to shake off that excess energy out of him. He nods to himself, perhaps that was a better way than telling the truth to his sister only to have her kill him from his sheer stupidity…and broken heart.

**45454545454545**

**If I don't have the strength to make it through,**

**If I swept away all torn in two,**

**At least I'll die without regret,**

**And know I lived my life,**

**With every breath**

Ivy slowly closed her door and stood there for a few seconds, numbed to the core. Her thoughts were dulled as her whole body felt like it weighed a ton. After a few minutes she started to slowly move to go to her room, only to fall to the floor with sobs racking her body, everything just hurting so much. Somehow the numbness had finally gone and every emotion she can possibly feel hit her all at once, attacking her very core.

Everything was dark and cold in her home, seeping into her skin and down to her bones. Ivy felt her life falling apart, and this time there was nothing and no one to catch all the pieces. Still, disbelief was the only thing she could think as images of what she witness, the pictures she had received and seen, the anonymous phone calls about the whereabouts of Danny passed in her mind.

Yet it all made sense now.

Or so her mind thought. Her heart said another. But she couldn't decide who to listen anymore.

**I gave my hope,**

**I gave my heart,**

**Until the two were torn apart,**

**I pray tomorrow finds me,**

**Back where I belong,**

A voice called out to her from the distant but Ivy didn't hear it or choose not to, she just didn't know anything at that point. Tyler went on to his knees next to her, taking her arms as he asked her what was wrong. But she only continued to sob, crying out loudly, noticing that she didn't seem she was doing so. Not knowing what to do since she wasn't saying anything, Tyler wrapped his arms around her and just held her in hopes of comforting her somehow. He had gotten a call from her not too long ago and immediately something wasn't right and had rushed right over.

The comfort Ivy felt only made things even more of a reality and so she cried even harder, hanging on to Tyler for dear life. Her throat was starting to hurt her but she continued to cry, as painful hiccups passed through her. Every breath she tried to intake wouldn't make it into her lungs, making her chest and other things hurt worse for her. Ivy just wanted everything to end. For her life to go back to the way it was before she ever met Danny 'Kid Darkness' Cambridge.

If only she would have never gone to that cafe all those months ago, Ivy wouldn't be feeling this. She would have never fallen in love or become pregnant with his child.

Now she was alone.

Pregnant.

To raise a child on her own.

She would make it. She had to for the small life inside her; Ivy Kylie Alexander was going to make it on her own.

**I gave my heart,**

**I gave my blood,**

**And still I stand against the flood,**

**I'm holding on,**

**Holding on,**

**I'm holding on,**


	23. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Ivy laid in bed curled up with tears streaming down her face and Tyler's arm wrapped around her. After Ivy explained to Tyler what she saw he immediately packed a bag and brought her to his town home in Greenwich Village. He stayed with her all night as she sobbed into the early mornings. Tyler fell asleep some time before dawn but Ivy couldn't fall asleep no matter how tired she was. Her mind was working on over time since the day she got sick to what happened yesterday.

Nothing made sense anymore. How was it possible that he acted sweet, caring, and worried for her when she had the flu, and then afterwards. Yet there was never any foul play when it came to those two weeks, and then when she went to the doctors to confirm her pregnancy and all these anonymous phone calls, Nathan knowing what Danny was doing, the pictures he had…it didn't make sense, something was going on.

Ivy closed her eyes to hold back tears once again, trying hard not to start crying again. It was over and done with. Danny will never know of his child and she would be a single parent for as long as she knows–and hopefully with the help of her friends and family. Though she knew that the Pirates, Tyler, Moose, and everyone else will help her through her pregnancy, and raising a child. The problem, however, would be keeping it from Danny because after yesterday she didn't want anything to do with him anymore, let alone be in her child's life –whether it's his or not. Besides, she didn't want Charlotte near her child either.

It was noon when someone knocking and ringing the doorbell could be heard through the two story building. Ivy snapping open her eyes and stiffening with fear, wondering how Danny how found her since Tyler was very low key in his personal life since he became famous. She gripped his arm at her waist, willing Tyler to scare Danny away and to leave her alone for good. Tyler groaned tiredly, slowly sitting up as Moose's voice could be heard.

"Open up Ty, I want to see my sister!"

Ivy exhaled softly, closing her eyes. Tyler rubbed her arm–as though reading her mind–before getting out of bed, yawning loudly. Somehow Ivy must've fallen asleep because when she opened her eyes her brother was crouched on the side of the bed with a worried frown and rubbing her arm softly. Ivy sniffed as tears welled up again. She turned her face into the pillow and cried, her arms wrapping protectively across her flat stomach. She felt Moose crawl over her and hug her protectively from behind much like Tyler had done. Having her brother there seemed to have eased her as next thing Ivy knew she was asleep.

Once Moose knew his sister was sleeping he eased away from her and sat on the edge of the bed. He rubbed a hand over his face before looking up at Tyler leaning against the door fame.

"What the hell happened?" he asked quietly.

Tyler sighed, rubbing his head. "From what I could gather some friend told her she needed to go with them and see something. Halfway to Danny's condo they gave her a folder with pictures of Danny and Charlotte together. Not making out or anything but together. Then she went up to his home and saw them kissing with Charlotte half naked."

Moose uttered a curse quietly, looking back at his sleeping sister. "This is bad."

_'You have no idea.'_ Tyler thought before saying what he really thought, "I don't know, there's something fishy going on." Moose nods, glad he wasn't the only one who noticed. "Come on, let's make some food before waking her up again." Tyler suggested, already walking away.

Moose was hesitated to leave his sister alone but did so with much force. "Where's her phone?"

"It's on silent in the kitchen. I didn't want Ivy to be even more upset if Danny called." Tyler told him. _'Especially in her condition.'_

Moose nodded, "Good thinking."

**45454545454545**

Ivy stirred to a familiar song playing and voices hissing at each other. Mostly they were hissing about waking her up, which only made her wake up even more.

"I'm awake," she told them, slowly opening her eyes.

While Moose answered his phone Ivy sat up, smiling reassuring to Tyler. He looked worriedly at her, wanting to say something more but knew that she didn't want her brother to know anything about her condition. Though she did need to tell him sooner or later, Ivy wouldn't be able to hide her bulging stomach once she starts to show.

Moose laughed into the phone. "Jason, what's up?"

Ivy smacked her brother who quickly put the phone on speaker. Jason was part of the Pirates as a genius light effects but instead of staying he decided to go back home to Miami. Ivy missed the nerdy genius and could only imagine the reason he was calling her brother now. It's been over five months since they last heard from him–at least she hadn't.

_"Yo, what's going on? Listen, I've got something big popping off in Miami. I'm gonna need some bangers to help pull it off. What do you think?"_

"Okay, what have you got in mind?" Moose asked without concern.

However, before Jason can say anything Ivy spoke up worriedly, the secretary to the lawyers kicking in. "Nothing illegal I hope?"

_"Hey Ivy, no it's nothing illegal, but there's this guy here who wants to put up exclusive hotels on not only my home, but my friend's and anyone struggling to make ends meet."_

Ivy and Tyler frowned, Tyler more as he grew up in the wrong side of town himself. Ever since he became famous Tyler made sure to give back to the community he grew up, especially to MSA.

_"We're going to do a dance statement at the announcement of the development and we need more dancers."_

Moose grinned, "Say no more, I'm sure some Pirates will go down and help. We'll try to leave tonight."

_"Thanks man, I'll owe you so much."_

"We're family Jason, we take care of each other. I'll be coming down too, see if I can work around legal statements or what not."

_"Thanks Ivy! I'll let everyone here know."_

"Ivy," both Tyler and Moose said with concern after Jason hung up, Tyler more concern for her child.

"There's a Patterson and Weaver office in Miami, I can help if the dance statement doesn't." she looked to Tyler. "I can fly, I promise."

Tyler exhaled, "Fine, but I'm going too."

"Alright, let's get everyone and go save some homes!" Moose cried out, jumping off the bed.

Ivy shook her head, "I'll get the plane tickets."

**45454545454545**

–Miami–

Ivy was arranging plane tickets for twenty-one people going on such short notice. She was still on the phone when she went to Patterson and Weaver to ask John and Rick of taking a work/vacation to Miami–while also convincing them of looking in at the firm down in the city. It was there that the two lawyers told Ivy to take the private jet as it would be both faster and not paying over a thousand of dollars for twenty-one tickets. Once the plane landed on Miami International Airport, however, Ivy was the first to get off and run to the bathroom–after asking one of the workers where it was as the plane was parked in a hanger–to vomit.

Apparently her child did not agree to the plane ride.

"Maybe you have the bug again?" Alex asked concerned from the doorway of the single bathroom.

Ivy chuckled as she rinsed her mouth. "No, it was just a bumpy ride is all."

Which is true since it was a lot of turbulence. Having overheard Ivy talking to the lawyers–not that she was eavesdropping, Alex just needed to tell the lawyer's something–Alex demanded to go with Ivy, but as being on vacation time since she hasn't had one in a long time. And she did not want to pass up the opportunity to not only help, but to have a relaxing vacation. Even for just a couple of days. That was when John and Rick had agreed for them to go and use the plane as well.

Ivy sighed and looked herself in the mirror, seeing her pasty skin and dark circles under her eyes making her look even sicker. She caught the concern bright blue eyes in the mirror, Alex's blonde hair falling just slightly over her right eye. Despite having it up she had it down, the Australian styling it in large curls. Blake–it seemed–liked her hair down rather than up. On the plane Ivy noticed how cozy her two friends were next to each other, touching and playing with their fingers. Ivy couldn't help smirk whenever she looked towards them in the back of the plane, grateful that the dinner she forced them on had worked.

"I'm _fine_, Alex, I promise. Now, come on, Jason's probably waiting for us."

Alex followed after the younger woman, still concern for her. Tyler hugged her to his side, whispering to her and Ivy nodding and responding just as quietly, placing a hand to her stomach. Tyler sagged with relief which made Camille and Alex suspicious, but pushed the thought to the back of their minds as they needed to concentrate on the problem that they came to do. As they walked out of the hanger and into a warm breeze hitting their way two 1967 Pontiac's (a silver one and a red with a black top), a black 1966 mustang, a large black Cadillac SUV, and a large white Chevy Tahoe.

Jason stood with five other people, all watching them carefully and curiously. Ivy smiled and couldn't help but laugh, rushing to greet Jason first, hugging him tightly as she missed seeing him around the Vault. Once the Pirates greeted their old teammate introductions were made and figure out who went with whom in the vehicles. Ivy went with Tyler, Jason, and the leader of the Mob, Sean, in the silver Pontiac. Ivy ended up lying across the back seat with her head on Tyler's lap, immediately falling asleep, the two day events catching up to her finally.

**45454545454545**

"Is she all right?" Sean asked concerned when he noticed Ivy already asleep.

Tyler sighed, brushing his fingers through Ivy's hair. "She's fine, just tired." Jason looked back at Tyler with a raised eyebrow, "Something big happened, you're going to have to ask her with what happened."

Jason nodded understanding, looking at Sean with concern. "Do you know anything about the legal part she was working on?"

"No, just that she knows what she needs to find. But with how late it is she won't go into the firm until first thing in the morning."

Jason nods, "So you're the Broadway star?"

Tyler chuckles with a shake of his head. "Is there no one who Ivy tells about me?"

The other man laughs, shaking his head. "She was proud of you, man; both you and Nora."

Tyler smiled and looked out the window, not seeing the lights or the dark waters, but of the first day he met Ivy. It was his second day of doing his community service and he was staying later because he was late. Ivy had rushed into the empty classroom that he was cleaning, apologizing and about to leave. However Tyler had told her she can stay and worked away from the mirrors and over where the bars were in the back of the room. Ivy shyly put her things near the stereo and put in a CD she took out from her purse.

Tyler watched in a trance in the way Ivy moved. She moved as lovely and as fluid as Nora–he was enchanted by her. He was then surprise when her ballet routine turned into street dancing and free style, the combination going all too well. It was actually Ivy's dance routine that inspired to help Nora with her finale piece. Of course Ivy was in it as well, having been a year younger than them, but had graduated early with all her advance classes. But it was that day and moment that the two of them got along so well and became more than friends.

Damn, he missed her. Why she never wanted to go to Broadway with them was beyond his mind, but he should have kept in touch. It was his fault, he knew, but he and Nora were very much in love and they were too busy in working routines and two shows five days a week. Now the only reason he came back home, and to Ivy, was because he and Nora broke up after nearly six years of being together. It was unfair, Tyler knew, but he was here now and he was going to take care of her and the child growing inside her.

**A/N: Short but I've been inspired so don't be surprised if you get another update earlier instead of waiting for months. And I couldn't help it, had to bring in the new characters in the **_**Step Up**_** Series. Let me know what you guys think! Please review!**


	24. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

Ivy sighed awake, feeling more rested than ever. She noticed that she was on a couch facing a desk full of computer equipment. Sunlight was streaming over her, warming her already warm body. Sitting up, she wondered what had woke her when the sound of loud music and voices could be heard coming from just below her. With a groan she got up and made her way to the railing, praying that someone had breakfast because she was _starving_. Ivy smiled at the many dancers being in sync with the choreographer as Jason played around with some bungee cords it looks like and Tyler leaning against the wall, observing the group critically and putting in some pointers himself. The music stopped and so did everyone, most of them trying to catch their breath.

"I hope somebody has breakfast because I'll kick all your asses!" Ivy teased–but also serious–loudly

Everyone looked up, Tyler grinning. "Sleeping beauty finally awake! I got you orange juice, stuffed French toast with blueberry toppings, bacon, and hash brown."

"Awe, you went to IHOP for me!" the group laughed as did Ivy, "Alright where's the bathroom I need to shower and change."

Sean pointed the back where she had woken up from, "It's down the hallway and the second door on the right."

"Your suitcase is behind the couch."

Nodding her thanks Ivy turned away from the group, drowning out Sean's voice and the music starting up once again. Grabbing her small suitcase Ivy followed Sean's directions and entered the surprisingly large bathroom, whimpering at the sight of the clawfoot tub but turned to the large shower in the corner that only had a dip in the middle for the drain and a curtain that went from wall to wall.

Showering and changing quickly, Ivy placed her wet hair into a braid, not wanting to deal with the blow drying and the straightening. Plus Ivy was still hungry and she wanted to eat…hopefully she would be able to keep it down. Placing her suitcase back behind the couch Ivy walked downstairs, watching the group taking a longer break this time.

"What time is it?" Ivy asked the group.

"Almost ten," Eddy tells her with a flirtatious grin.

Ivy nodded, not really paying attention to the man (not that she needs any attention from any man for a while). "How long have you guys been practicing?"

Sean coughed to hide his grin as his best friend realized another girl had turned his flirting down once again. "Since dawn."

Ivy nodded before moaning at the hash brown drenched with ketchup and bacon. "After I eat I'll go to the firm office, then Tyler and me can practice our set up."

On the plane ride over Ivy and Tyler spoke of doing ballet/hip-hop choreograph into the whole street dancing the group will be doing. They wanted something to help the group as much as they possibly can, despite the legal side that Ivy was trying to do. Losing their homes was something big to Tyler, living in foster care and on the wrong side of the tracks. If it wasn't for his stupidity in breaking into the MSA he would have never went to school there or get offer to work on Broadway. Since Tyler cared deeply so did Ivy, plus it was unfair to force people out of their homes just to build another stupid hotel. Didn't Miami already have too many hotels as it is?

Sean nodded at Ivy, "Yeah, Tyler told us and we have the perfect place for you guys to do it, no worries." in record time that they were talking Ivy finished her food, still hungry. "You can take Penelope's car since you two are only going–and her air conditioner works for the moment."

"Hey, I'm going too!" Alex piped up from the back of the group.

"No you're on vacation, so _dance_," Ivy threatened. "I'll do the work. We'll see you guys in a few hours."

Penelope walked over to them and handed the keys to Tyler, letting him know which SUV was hers. Once outside Ivy sighed with content, taking a deep breath of the warm sea air. Ivy felt stuffy inside the garage, and the smell of sweat did not do her well in her condition.

"Let's stop somewhere and get food," Ivy laughed at the incredulously look Tyler gave her. "I think this baby is going to make me fat."

"Well you do need some meat on your skinny ass."

Ivy laughed, "You're one to _talk_! You're skinnier then me!"

Tyler shook his head, hugging her shoulders. "It's called muscle, honey."

Laughing Ivy shook her head, pushing Tyler away from her as they reached the truck. Tyler chuckled and moved around to the driver side as the two of them got in. Ivy stretched out her arms and legs, before looking over to her best friend, giving him puppy eyes. Tyler turned over the engine glancing at Ivy before double looking over to her with a raised eyebrow. He laughed softly after a few seconds, shaking his head.

"_Yes_ I'll stop by to get you more food."

"Yay, thank you! I love you,"

Tyler laughs, "Yeah, I love you too brat."

**45454545454545**

"What's up with your sister, man?" Eddy asked with a grin as the group took another break. "She seeing anyone?"

Moose frowned with disapproval at the older man. "She just got out of a really bad relationship, don't even think about it."

Eddy frowned with surprise at the harsh look and tone from the younger man. He noticed he was always so friendly and upbeat, so for him to be like this about his sister everyone except those who know of the story were taken aback.

"Hey man I didn't know, sorry."

"Yeah, well, don't do anything or you'll have to answer to me and Tyler."

"And me," Alex, Blake, and the Santiago Twins said at the same time.

Eddy held up his hands, "Alright, sorry."

Moose sighs and walks away, going outside. Jason frowns and quickly walks after his friend, needing to know what was going on that he was even more protective of Ivy than usual. Something _big_ must have happened if calmed and laid back Moose was being this hostile. Jason saw Moose by the water, looking to the tall buildings of hotels and the vast North Atlantic Ocean. He stood next to the younger dancer, seeing just how concerned he was.

"What's going on Moose?"

Moose sighed, "Ivy was in a serious relationship with Kid Darkness,"

"_What_?"

Moose nods, "He was cool, man, even quit the Samurai's for her. But it turned out that he's been cheating on her for a while." Jason muttered a curse, "But it was so weird because Danny doted on Ivy and looked genuinely in love. Something just doesn't make sense."

Jason placed a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry Moose, we'll help Ivy forget about him."

"It's the reason why she came," Moose admitted, "as to help you guys as well."

Jason squeezed his shoulder, the two of them continuing to look out, Eddy quietly moved away. He will tell the other's what he heard and help the woman from the law firm not remember the idiot who obviously broke her heart.

**45454545454545**

Tyler caught Ivy then threw her into a turn and barely caught her, everyone stopping and gasping as they looked at the two dancer. Tyler held on to Ivy as she stood up straight, breathing harder then she should be. It was the umpteenth time that she's missed up making her aggravated and annoyed with herself. It's been several hours since Ivy and Tyler had returned to the Garage. The lawyer, Rudy Estrada was a good friend of Rick's, had promised to email her all the information his assistance and a couple of paralegals had found since Rick had called them. Due to him and the firm being on a big case in convicting a child murderer he hadn't had time to look over the information.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Ivy apologized tiredly.

"No more," Tyler told her strongly.

"Ty,"

"No Ivy, let's change he routine, especially for someone in your condition!" Tyler argued. "Maybe you should just watch from the sidelines, Ivy. You know you shouldn't be doing too much strenuous activities."

Ivy sighed with frustration as everyone frowned at the two dancers still standing in the middle of the floor. She wanted to kill Tyler, knowing now that her brother and friends will be on her, asking her questions and she will have to tell the truth. She wanted to wait until after the problem with Jason and his friends, not before, they had too much on their minds already.

"Condition? What condition?" Alex asked confused and curiously.

"What's going on?" Moose asked confused.

Tyler looked to Ivy, who sighed. "Because I'm pregnant," the group fell into complete shock silence, wondering if they heard right. "That's why Tyler nixed the other jump from the routine."

"Is it Danny's?" Moose asked.

"Oh my–someone slap my brother _**please**_!" Ivy shook her head, "Of _**course**_ it's Danny's, you weirdo!"

"Now it make sense, the vomiting, the hunger," Alex frowned.

"Does Danny know?" Moose asked confused.

Ivy held back tears, shaking her head. "No, and he's _**not**_ going to know." she shook her head, brushing at her tears. "We'll take the turn out but the jump stays in–and we'll keep it short because I don't think my heart can handle it."

"What's wrong with your heart?" everyone asked, making Ivy groan at her big mouth.

"I have a heart disease, I can't do too much strenuous routines. It's why I never went to Broadway. My heart can't take it."

"How come I never knew?" Moose asked hurt, and confused.

"Because I didn't want you to see me weak." Ivy shrugged sadly, "I'm your big sister."

Moose sighs, leaning against one of the pillars. "Any other secrets I need to know?"

Ivy smiles, walking over to her brother. "No, we're safe for now, I promise."

Moose nods and hugs his sister. "Good, because I don't think I can take any more surprises today."

**A/N: Sorry guys a bit short. I'm the last standing manager at work and I'm working over time and I just haven't had the time to type all that I wrote. With the positions replaced and the move to a bigger store I promise it will be a bit more frequent. Please review!**


	25. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

Ivy and Tyler was up at the computer area–Eddy letting her use his computers–the group of dancers now done for the night as they got ready for the protest tomorrow. Ivy frowned at the documents on the screen, Tyler fascinated to see his best friend at her element. Despite being only a secretary to two hot-shot lawyers on the rise, Ivy was very knowledgeable in the eyes of the law–which was good for The Mob. She was lucky that Rick had given her great praise for Rudy to give her and trusted her with the information.

Tyler has been wanting to talk with Ivy about the whole Danny situation, but every time he had the opportunity she turns around and changes subjects quickly. He had a feeling that Ivy knew what his intentions are, which just creep him out at how well she knew him. His thoughts came back to the present when Ivy picked up a pad of paper, Ivy plucking one of the many pens on the desk–Tyler wondering how she kept forgetting she had five others in her hair, which was up in a bun–and furiously wrote down what she needed.

Sly–one of the Parkour stuntmen and in which Tyler was fascinated with the art–walked up to the landing, handing Tyler a large bag as he put down the drinks on the table. He placed a hand on the back of Ivy's chair and leaned forward to see what she was doing, worried like the others that there might not be a legal way to stop the development. Ivy inhaled deeply and looked to Sly, eyes shining as he wondered what to do as their faces were close.

"I smell food, you have food? Can I have some? Why do you smell like food?"

Tyler chuckled as he placed the bag in front of her after bringing his hamburger and fries out. "Leave the poor guy, there's your food."

Ivy moaned, opening the bag quickly. "Oh, break time."

Sly pulled away, clearing his throat. The woman made him uncomfortable in a way he hasn't felt in a long time. At twenty-seven he's had his share of women, but being around Ivy made him feel like a teenager again. Needing to get away he nodded to Tyler, who couldn't help but grinned at the poor guy, and went to turn away when Ivy looked back at him, speaking up before taking another bite of her burger.

"Was there something you needed?"

Sly nervously placed his hand in his pockets, shaking his head. "No, just wondering what it was you were reading."

"And worried, no doubt," she smiled understanding and reached a hand to his arm. "I _will_ find a way to save this place. I promise."

Sly flushed lightly but nodded nonetheless. Not knowing what to say–especially when all of them had already thanked the younger woman–he walked away, looking back at her once before rushing down the steps. Ivy sighed and returned back to her food, loving the double cheese burger with extra pickles and bacon, dousing it with much ketchup as she could. Tyler frowned after the other guy, seeing the way he was looking at Ivy. Of course after telling everyone that she was pregnant there was no way someone would be interested in Ivy…right?

"Rudy and his team really came through." Ivy tells Tyler, shoving her trash into the empty bag, "I might be able to do something for this place after all. It's just getting all the details that I can and making sure it's within the law."

Tyler shook his head, finishing his own food. "_You_ are an amazing woman."

Ivy laughed, leaning back in her chair, her hands on her flat stomach. "I'm just good at my job, Ty."

She sighed Tyler looking back at her, his eyes falling to her still flat stomach. His entire gaze soften as he reached out and placed a hand over her own. Ivy smiled sadly, holding back her tears. She really didn't want to cry, she had enough crying, and it was time to get her life back in order. Smiling her first genuine smile Ivy arched back in to a stretch, feeling her back and arm muscles stretching and popping with relief.

"I'm still hungry," she told Tyler with a pout.

Tyler laughed, standing up. "Come on, you still need a break, let's walk down to Ricky's."

Ivy groaned good naturally, letting Tyler pull her up. "I don't want to walk though!"

"It's a couple of blocks down!" Tyler said with an amused frown. "Come on, the exercise will do you some good, especially being pregnant."

Ivy moaned as though already in pain but followed behind Tyler who was shaking his head and laughing. It was good to see Ivy teasing and having a good night, and Tyler thought that it was about time that she was becoming herself once again. Tyler missed that–missed her–and being away from Danny and forgetting her problems for now was bringing her back then he would take it with both hands.

**45454545454545**

–New York–

Danny stared unseeing out of the balcony doors, a glass of brandy in hand. Her place was empty–no warmth for a while, despite all her possessions were still there, it just didn't have Ivy's presence anymore. At her work they told him there was an emergency and she had to leave but couldn't tell him where. Then he checked her parents place, nothing. It's like she disappeared completely into thin air, not even her friends were around either. It's like they disappeared for two days, not a single sound has been heard from them.

He saw his reflection when he brought up his glass. He looked like crap. Danny hasn't slept since that night Ivy saw what Charlotte wanted her to see. Her phone has been off since then as well, making him slowly insane with worry and sorrow. Ivy didn't want anything to do with him, he's slowly starting to get it, but he needed to explain, he loved her! Danny sighed downing his drink and turning to get another drink.

His work has started to notice the difference in him so he's been doing work from home, but it was worse. Memories of Ivy inside his home all over the place. There was nowhere for him to go that he didn't remember Ivy and himself. Holding the bottle of brandy Danny looked at it and slammed it down with disgust. He's been drinking nonstop since he's been working at home and it wasn't getting him nowhere except being like his father.

His phone rang but Danny ignored it turning back to the door and opening it to let in the fresh air. He vaguely heard his answering machine as he watches the lights below him. How was it before the sight had given him joy but now it only depressed him more and more? Maybe because he used to do same thing with Ivy after making love? Or even before? He heard his sister, Chelsea, voice flowing through his silent place, saying of how worried she and his other sisters were, how he hasn't picked up his phone at all. Danny ignored her instead taking a deep breath.

How could his life have so much meaning with Ivy when before his life had only been about dancing? Now he didn't even have the joy of his dancing. He wanted to feel the joy, and the adrenalin, and the fill of the hole in his heart that Ivy filled before she had gone. His life, once again, was meaningless without that woman and he was desperate to have her back again. If it wasn't for Charlotte or his parents none of this would have happened. Ivy will still be with him, everything would be fine between them, and his empty heart would be filled always.

He heard the answering machine beep to let him know that he had a message. Danny blinked before turning back inside. It was going to take time, now he knew, to find Ivy and win her back. He just wondered if he can even wait that long for her or will he go and try to find her himself.

**45454545454545**

–Miami–

Ivy stared to the dark waters, her legs dangling over the edge of the wall behind Ricky's. As soon as she and Tyler went in the rest of the group was in the empty bar, everyone dancing, drinking, and eating for the last time–even though they were supposed to have left already. Everyone within a five mile radius were supposed to vacant the premises either that day or the end of the next day. The big showdown with the dance protest was in two days when the mayor and the building tycoon that apparently was Sean's ex-girlfriend father.

Sighing in content she looked up to the cloudless sky to watch the stars. She used to believe that if she wished on them it will come true. Now she wishes for a healthy child and a good life for him or her, and that she would be a good mother. A scrapping noise made her turn around to see Sly cringing and looking back over his shoulder with a sheepish look.

"Sorry I didn't know anyone else was out here."

"You can sit down if you like, it's not like I want to be alone." she smiled at his frown, "I needed fresh air, the building was getting too stuffy for me."

Sly looked back at the bar when Ivy looked back up the stars, wondering what he should do. He didn't want to leave her alone but he didn't want to go back inside either. Fighting with himself Sly walked over to her and sat down, dangling his legs over the wall as well. He wasn't sure what to say to her even talk about so he stayed quiet and watched the darks water. Man did he feel uncomfortable. He didn't mind the silence but with this woman he wanted to talk, even whistle, but kept silenced.

"How long have you lived in Miami?"

Sly jumped at the question, looking over to the woman who continued to stare up at the stars. "Born and raised,"

Ivy smiled, "Ever thought of moving somewhere else? Dancing with the rich and famous, or even just getting away from the familiar?"

"No, Miami is the highlight of non-boring life." Sly grinned over to younger woman when she giggled. "How about you?"

"Born and raised in Baltimore, Maryland until I graduated and moved to New York. Been there ever since," she sighed, looking back up at the stars. "But I'm thinking of moving somewhere, don't know where though."

"What about Miami?" Ivy looked to the shrugging man, "You know Jason, The Mob has become friends with you, you won't be alone."

Ivy exhaled deeply, looking back towards the sky to see shooting stars. "Yeah, we won't be alone."

Sly smiled and brushed her hair from her face as the wind blew away from them. No, he's never felt like this for another woman before and he wondered if he should back off now before anyone gets hurt. She is pregnant with another man's child whom, he knew, she was still in love with. So why go through with anything–if there _**is**_ anything to go through _**with**_–because somebody was going to get hurt.

"Ivy," they both turned to see Tyler walking towards her. "Come on, you guys need your rest and it's late. Any more search can be done tomorrow."

She nods and moves to stand when Sly quickly gets to his feet and helps her, Ivy smiling, though she did feel exhausted all of a sudden. Ivy wondered if Tyler knew and if this would be a weird connection between them like a husband feeling what the wife was feeling when she was pregnant? Ivy mentally shook her head, maybe she was more exhausted then she thought.

"Thanks Sly, see you tomorrow morning."

"See you tomorrow." he whispered back, watching her walk away with Tyler.

Damn, if he wasn't in trouble. He sighed and looked back towards the waters. He needed to back off and see her as a friend only. That's all she needed at the moment anyways until her love and hurt from the idiot who scorned her left her heart. Sly frowned, when did feeling for her started to become a heart thing? He shook his head, he needed a drink _bad_.

**A/N: Short, I know, but I think I know where and how I'm going to take this and how to end it and I just couldn't think of putting anymore in without making it twenty pages long with what I have mind. I hope you like it. And thank you to all those who have been reviewing and favoring this story. Please review!**


	26. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

The day before the big event the large group of dancers finally got the whole scene down–even Ivy and Tyler. Although they practiced a couple of more times Ivy took to finding legal evidence that can help them instead of practicing with Tyler. Sly was bringing her food and anything else she needed while he helped look through some of the paperwork when he noticed she was frustrated. He wasn't so much part of helping the others with the stunt work so he had long free times. It was late at night when she finally found the legal evidence that she needed to help save the Spring District.

She sighed and quickly sent a quick email to Rudy and one of his paralegals so they can draw up some paperwork to give to William Anderson and the mayor in case the dance statement doesn't do anything for them. Ivy sighed sadly. Sean told her the deal with the daughter of the man wanting to take over their homes and what happened between them. With her own problems in her love life she couldn't give him any advice in what he should.

"You're tired." Sly tells her, Ivy looking up at him with a frown. "Come on, you and your baby needs rest."

Ivy pouts up at Sly as he stands before her, holding out a hand. He merely raised an eyebrow making her sigh. She took his hand as he helped her and realized just how tired she really was just by standing there. Sly takes hold of her arms, steading her as he looked at her worriedly. Ivy smiled reassuringly and pat one of his hands on her arm. Not knowing what possessed him to do so Sly leaned down and kissed her. Ivy was taken aback but kissed him in return, her hands having gone to wrap around his wrists, her emotions all over.

Ivy then pulled back, her cheeks flushed and her eyes shining, but Sly could see the answer. He only smiled and leaned forward to kiss her forehead, squeezing her shoulders reassuringly.

"Come on, you're tired."

Wrapping an arm around her shoulders Sly walking her down the hallway. The other dancers had set up blankets on the ground floor so they can get ready to practice and what not but upstairs where the bathroom was were only one room in which Ivy slept in since it had a bed. With everyone in agreement–much to Ivy's protest–they made Ivy sleep there because of her condition. At the door Ivy stopped on the threshold and bit her lower lip, turning to Sly.

"Sly–"

Sly shook his head, smiling sadly. "Rest, tomorrow we're all going to have one last practice–and you need to take care of the paperwork–and we're going to have the dance off."

With that said Sly walked away, Ivy looking after him. She was having conflicting emotions concerning Sly that she was starting to get confused. Confused about her life, the fear for her child's future, the fear to even _**raise**_ her child on her own. Ivy sighed, looking back at the bed calling her name. Maybe her exhausted mind was just too jumble to put anything together because of the kiss and these new hormones making her emotions going up and down from zero to sixty seconds. Hopefully the good night rest will help clarify all her emotions.

**45454545454545**

The next morning the Mob and friends have gone to the sight where the public announcement for the development was going to take place to prepare what it was they needed for most of their stunts before coming back to the garage to practice one last time. Luckily for them the announcement was pushed from morning to the afternoon, so they had plenty of time to get ready. They all also told their friends and family to go to the announcement so they can see their own statement about the project.

Ivy on the other hand had went to the firm office to retrieve the papers only to find out that they haven't processed them just yet. Deciding to help out on their own case with the woman murdering a child Ivy lost herself with the case, repulsed by the state of the disorder of the firm. At one point she had called Rick and John to send some information about a certain problem that she remembered they had dealt with not too long ago. She told them of the state the Miami firm was in and asked them if she can stay to help clean it up.

Neither John nor Rick were happy for her suggestion and told her so. Not because they would be losing their best employee aside from Alex but because the partners of Patterson and Weaver were thinking about closing the Miami firm down due to lack of wins and publicity after this trial. Ivy told them to talk to the other partners because she did see a great potential with this firm and she would hate to see everyone that she's been working with for the last couple of days go.

Tyler, Sean, and Sly saw her working hard at a borrowed desk piled with mounts of paperwork, a permanent frown on her face. Tyler was about to get her attention when Ivy suddenly shot up and called over to a paralegal, rushing around the desk and towards Rudy at the same time. They watched as she gave him a the paper she was reading while taking another sheet of paper from him and giving to Rudy, pointing at them and talking animatedly. Rudy suddenly got up and hugged Ivy, talking loudly that everyone heard.

"No wonder Rick kept you a guarded secret! You're a miracle worker in finding legal information!"

Ivy laughs, slightly embarrassed by the praise. "I'm just a good worker, Rudy, that's all."

Before anything else could be said, the three men called out her name. "Ivy!"

The woman looked up and flushed when Tyler tapped his wrist. She looked back to Rudy, saying a few more words, before walking towards them. Another paralegal rushed over to her, handing Ivy a folder before going off. Ivy smiled at the men, flushing even darker when she did realize the time.

"Sorry, this firm is a disaster and they desperately needed help with the case they're on."

Tyler chuckled, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "It's okay Miss Work-Alcoholic."

Ivy stuck out her tongue at him but laughed alongside them, butterflies in her stomach with the coming dance off. It's not like she hasn't danced in front of big crowds before–she remembered dancing with her brother and Andie and Chase in the Streets, beating all other teams by doing their dance out in the rain. But her main concern was getting the routine of her and Tyler's dance on point and with little consequence to her baby.

At the sight Ivy and Moose went into the crowd as they were only going to perform once–though after Moose does his little dance routine he was going to dance with the rest of them as Ivy stepped back into the crowd. It was orders from everyone, none of them wanting her to do too much because of her baby. Taking a deep breath Ivy smiled to Sean's sister, Clair–whom he showed a picture to her–and introduced herself, as well as her daughter Sarah. She was nervous for the crowd's reaction to the performance, but either way they were going to save this part of town for the people have grown up there since their ancestors had come to live here.

Suddenly Penelope cut off the mayor's speech as he was talking half way, everyone wondering what was going on. Then unknown crowd all started looking around as a voice spoke through the many speakers Ivy knew the group had placed around the area. She inhaled and exhaled quietly, knowing it was soon time to begin the protest and let the world know what they are doing to the city will not only destroy them, _**but**_ the city itself.

"_Ladies and gentlemen, for weeks you've been asking, 'Who is the Mob?' The Mob is all of us. The Mob is Miami. And Miami is its culture. If you take down the culture, you take down Miami. We have something important to say, so now let us say it in the best way we know how."_

Then the music started and everyone turned to see where it was coming from when they saw the dancer at the entrance, in-between the containers and on top as well. At first everyone was nervous that the dancers might do what they did during the party Bill Anderson had–Jason had told them all that's happened after a break in practicing the routine–but as they continued to see the dancers the crowd was grateful and in turn cheered them on. The dancers started to move from the entrance and in front of the containers, their moves even freer and complicated to those who haven't danced all their lives.

When their attention was then focused to Sly and Adrian on the top of one of the containers, Adrian yelling as he fell. But they cheered when they realized that he jumped back up, Ivy smiling when she realized that they have installed trampolines into some of the containers. She wasn't envy of them for doing those stunts, she hated the feeling of falling and so high up as well. She noticed most of them doing Parkour moves in mid-air and against the containers, making the dance even more spectacular.

Everyone's focus than turned to five fake cops, Chad shoving a doughnut into Bill's protégé, Trip, mouth. They started doing the robot in a way no one but those dancers have seen before, the crowd cheering them on and going crazy. The container doors then opened with fog machines covering the area and the dark container, everyone wondering what was going to happen this time. A group of women came out of the container and started doing hip-hop dancing–all of them different–with Jenny, Andie, Anala, Clista, and Camille dancing in the front. The women in the crowd cheered them on, Ivy knowing that they were happy to see female power with a dance that were once only for men.

They then pushed everyone back so they wouldn't get hurt this time the men's turn to dance the free style hip-hop in the large circle. Chase, Hair, Cable, Smiles, Luke, and the Santiago Twins in the front, all of them doing the different styles but working well with the routine they have made. This was when Ivy was starting to get nervous, asking Clair to hold her messenger bag, as she moved towards the edge of the 'stage' to get ready for her and Tyler's routine. She wondered how the crowd was going to accept the slower routine after all the high pump music and dances.

The slow lyrics then started, the slow music flowing over everyone as Ivy did her ballet around the men, whom were all looking at her as she moved towards the front. At the point where the tempo quieted down was when Tyler came sliding in his knees just as the tempo started up again, Jamie, Alex, Missy, and Natalie coming up from where Ivy's side while Luke, Blake, Adam, and Chris Scott–a Mob dancer–came from Tyler's. The eight dancers did a semi-style as Ivy and Tyler behind them, but the main focus was Ivy and Tyler as Ivy's dance became more street-form with that twist of ballet. When the jump came the crowd cheered as Tyler slowly brought her body down, Ivy doing the splits of sorts before Tyler forced her back up into his arms. He bowed her back, the two of them and the other eight dancers pointed to the far right.

The group surprised the crowd once again to see a couple of men, Jason included, start making insane moves with bungee cords. Tyler smiled to the others and moved back on the side line, thanking Claire as she handed back her bag. Finally her brother's dance routine came up, Moose the only one doing his unique of dances. At one point he did a Michael Jackson move that everyone went crazy for, then all of the dancers came to the middle, doing the routine they been practicing for the last couple of days. The dance was amazing as it was a style being one but at the same time showing everyone's different style.

Everyone then cheered once they finished, of course it didn't end with them. Ivy smiled when she saw Eddy nodding to Penelope and a familiar song came on as Sean went to get Emily back. Ivy remembered the song from the video Eddy showed her a while back that was of Sean and Emily's dance routine for her addition. The protest ended in a soulful ballet that was modern, telling a beautiful love story between the two dancers that moved everyone.

Ivy smiled when she moved towards her brother, Sean, Emily, and Bill Anderson. Moose had already walked over to Bill, Ivy deciding to stay quiet to see if the protest had helped them or not before handing over the papers Rick's paralegals had drawn up for her.

"Hello, Andy my boy." Bill looked over to Moose confused, "I'm Robert Alexander the Third. But you can call me Moose."

Bill frowned, "Moose?"

"Blow it up." Moose tells him as he touches his fist with Bill's, making an explosions sound. "I think it's pretty clear that this community has something to say to you. And we are here to help them say it." Ivy and the rest of their crew came up behind her brother, all of them smiling at the man wanting to destroy the Spring District.

"Mr. Anderson?" Bill looks to Sean, who was happily hugging his daughter close to him. "There's no way we can stop you from destroying our neighborhood." Sean looks at his friends behind him, before looking back at Bill. "But we wanted to show you what's being lost in the process."

"Hey," Mayor Fernandez comes up to Bill, interrupting him from saying anything. "I'm sorry about this, Bill. Things didn't quite go as planned. Um,"

"Good. Because our plan just changed." Bill tells them, looking back at Sean, "Maybe there's a way we can build this neighborhood up without tearing it down. What do you say?" he holds out his hand for Sean shake to finalize the deal.

Sean smiles and does so, everyone cheering. Ivy sighs with relief, grateful that their protest didn't end for nothing. She looks up at Tyler when he wraps an arm around her shoulders, kissing the top of her forehead. Now she knew everything was going to be all right, Ivy just hoped that her decision for the future won't bit her in the ass.

Bill then looks to Moose. "But why 'Moose'?" he asks utterly confused.

"I think the question you have to ask yourself is, uh, why not 'Moose'?" everyone laughs at this, as Moose smiles at Bill, "I feel you, babe. I see you."

"My brother, the idiot." Ivy mutters, everyone turning to her. "Well, it looks like I didn't need to be forceful about this," Ivy smirked to the two men, taking out the folder from her bag. "My bosses–both lawyers at Patterson and Weaver in New York as well as here in Florida–had found that the Spring District is a historic sight. So if you wish to build something new here you'll have to go through the lawyers and the historical society to have it approve."

Bill smiles, nodding as he takes the folder. "I guess it's a good thing that they have a lawyer on their side."

Ivy smirked, "Secretary, actually."

"Excuse me,"

Everyone turned to see a man in an expensive suit. "Oh, not now Bob." Bill tells him sincerely.

"Actually I wanted to talk to him, not you." he tells Bill, nodding over to Sean. "I'm Bob Cooper, owner of the marketing firm Mr. Anderson employed. I hope you don't object," he tells Bill before looking back at Sean, "but our biggest client is actually Nike."

Sean looks at him strange, "Yeah?"

"They're looking for something different and a little more cutting edge for their new campaign. I think your crew is perfect. You all ready to introduce the Mob to the world?"

Sean smiles, shrugging as he looks to Eddy. "What do you think?"

"What do I think?" Eddy looks to Bob, "Where do I sign?"

Bob hands Sean his card as everyone cheers for them, smiling at the reaction of the crowd. Ivy laughs and turns to look at her family and friends, knowing that it was now time to tell them her plans. She knew that they were going to freak out, but it was for the best–for her and her child, so it's not running away…at least that's what she keeps telling herself.

"If you want Tyler, you can stay at my place for as long as you want." Tyler frowned as Ivy exhaled slowly, "I think I'm going to stay." she tells them quickly, not letting them protest. "The Patterson and Weaver firm here needs a lot of help, and I can do with a change of scenery."

"Ivy," Tyler and Alex started as her brother shook his head.

"I'll _**come back**_ to New York," Ivy laughs at the thought of them not seeing her ever again. "Just, maybe, after I give birth? And I won't be alone, Jason's here, he can keep me company."

Jason smirked, "She's in good hands you guys."

Sean grinned, "Yeah, we'll _**all**_ be here for her."

Eddy placed an arm around her shoulders, "For her and the baby."

"What about clothes or a place to stay?" Moose asked worriedly, not wanting leave without his sister.

"She can have a room at the hotel," Bill looked to Ivy, "until you can find something here at least."

Emily smiled at her father, knowing he's come a long way. "And you can even help me with some of the dance moves, including some ballet."

"At least until you can't dance anymore." Jason tells her, holding out his hands in front of his stomach.

Everyone laughs, Ivy punching Jason in the arm. She sighs and smiles, grateful for the new friends and their support. Hopefully she will be able to forget Danny and give her child the best of what she can on her own.

**A/N: Longest chapter I've done, I felt bad for not updating. I got fired from my job a month ago and I've been looking for another one ever since. Well the song I chose for Ivy and Tyler is called **_**Heartbreak (Bare Noize Remix) **_**by M'Black (you can find it at p**** : / / youtu . be / SCcaizeVwho just ** delete the spaces). Thank you all for the reviews, I'm sorry that I won't be able to get to them, but really my time is all focus in finding another job. Well, please review and let me know what you think!


	27. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

Danny was sitting on the steps outside of Ivy's building for the last hour. He finally found out where she–and everyone else–had gone to due to the news…and Baby J's social network status. He only prayed that Ivy would let him talk while he begged on his knees. He twirled the vase of orchids that sat on the step below and between his legs. Though he should leave it alone as it was a heavy vase that can fall over and break. It staggered when Danny quickly stood up at the sight of a yellow cab stopping in front of the building. He frowned when only a tired looking Tyler stepped out. The younger man sighed at the sight of him, slowly making his way up the steps.

"She's not here," Tyler tells him, stopping two steps below. "Or at the other usual places."

Danny frowned further, his stomach tightening painfully with dread. "Where can I find her? _Please_, I can't keep going like this!"

Tyler felt bad for the other man, seeing how in love he was with Ivy–making things not adding up even more again. "Sorry Danny, but I can't tell you where she is or when she'll be back."

Danny held back tears, looking down at the flowers, his hat covering the top half of his face. He picked them up and handed it over to Tyler, who nodded in understanding. Tyler wanted to say something more but Danny was already walking away. He wasn't sure if he should text Ivy of the encounter or perhaps keep it to himself–for now. The whole situation with him and Ivy, what happened now, something was very wrong and Tyler didn't know what to do. He slowly went up the rest of the steps and entered the building. He needed to talk to the group and figure out what they should do.

Danny sped away on his bike, not minding the biting cold as he thought about what he truly lost for good. If only he could turn back the hands of time and made sure that Charlotte never even contacted him, let alone come close to him. He found himself at the abandon building by the Brooklyn Bridge, his mind running a million times faster with confusion. Not knowing what else to do but what he did best, Danny walks over to the stereo and turns it on. Immediately a remix of Linkin Park's, _Crawling_, came on and Danny started to move aggressively, following the beat of the music that was tying with his emotions. It soon turned to _Drifting Away_ by Faithless, _Ice Box_ by Omarion, then the last song was Evanescence, _Lithium_.

The moves were sharp, on time, and hurting. It was the best way for Danny to reflect the hurt he was feeling. To relieve some of the pain so he can try to live a semi-normal life without Ivy at his side. However the more he listened to the music the more he felt cheated and angry. Cheated by not able to spend his life with the one girl he's fallen in love with, and angry at himself, at Charlotte, at his life in general. He jumped onto the edge, doing a bit of fancy footwork before jumping back on to the ground, sliding just a bit.

Why couldn't he see what was happening with Ivy and himself? Surely there would have been signs of the destruction she had obviously seen. Was he just too blind to see them or did he rather _**not**_ see them? It wasn't love, that was for sure, and it couldn't be the attention because Ivy provided that for him, too. There was only one person…one person who had only recently begun to hate him because of his wanting to do right by Ivy.

Julien.

At that thought Danny misstepped and fell on to his back, closing his eyes as he covered his face, breathing heavily. He should have known that the jackass would have done something like this–to bring in Charlotte who was all the willingly to do her apart–and mess with his relationship with Ivy. It was his payback since he couldn't destroy Luke and his sister, Natalie. Yes, this has Julien written all over it…and now he was too late as Ivy was gone and not wanting anything to do with him.

"I'm sorry," Danny frowned at the familiar voice, taking his hands away from his face as he looked upside down at the entrance to see who had come. "I'm sorry that your relationship didn't work out. It was my fault–all my fault."

Danny quickly stood facing a pale looking Nathan. It looked as though he hadn't slept, or even ate in a while. His eyes were red whether from the no sleep or from crying, Danny wasn't sure, as his clothes were rumpled badly. He wondered if should call Baby J to pick up her brother and let her know what it was her brother was telling him.

"What are you talking about?"

Nathan scrubbed a hand down his face as he brought a brown paper bag to his lips, Danny knew instantly it was alcohol. He went to tell Nathan to give him the bag but he walked away to the edge of the roof, Danny a bit hesitant to get near him in case he was thinking of jumping.

"Charlotte asked me to help her in separating you and Ivy," Nathan shook his head, crying, as he turned to look at a surprise Danny. "But when she got into my car the day she saw you and Charlotte together I knew she was never mine to begin with."

"You were the one who took her to my home when Charlotte was there." Danny whispered, angry that his best friend's brother was in on it too.

Nathan cried, sliding down to sit on the floor. "I'm sorry! I just thought she would find me when she saw your betrayal, but all it did was destroy her…making her an empty shell."

"Damn it, do you realize what you've done!" Danny yelled rushing over to Nathan and grabbing the front of his shirt. "The love of my life is somewhere I can't find all because of your and Charlotte's revenge to separate us!"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry…" Nathan continued to cry, repeating sorry over and over again.

Danny yelled and pushed Nathan back as he walked away, his anger taking over. He needed to find Ivy, to tell her what he has heard, and discovered. But, perhaps, it was best to confront Julien first. After all, this whole schemed smelled and screamed Julien. He wanted revenge for leaving the Samurai's…Danny scoffed in pain, well he succeeded. He just hoped that it wasn't too late to get Ivy back after the ordeal with Julien.

With a plan in motion Danny called Baby J, knowing she needed to pick up her brother as he cleaned up the mess on the roof top. Before trying to find Ivy he will find Julien, and try not to beat him to the ground. He just hoped that Ivy still loved him enough to wait for her and hear the explanation he needed to give.

**45454545454545**

–Miami–

Ivy stood on the sand barefoot, her brown and white flowered summer dress bellowed around her knees as the water splashed against her feet. She had returned to the hotel she was still staying, having gone to the beach rather than the room. It was twilight so there were no more crowds on the beach, just the occasional strangler. Much has happened in the last two and half months with helping the firm in Miami to get up from the ground–and thanks to Bill Anderson whom picked them up as part of his lawyers, as well as Sean and the Mob due to getting promotional work the firm was starting to get notice.

Ivy's helped them very much in keeping things organized–her OCD at work not really a help–as well as what to look for in a client, which she noticed not everyone there knew. She had gotten off of work early for a doctor's appointment. All the test came out with good news and no complications–except for her heart disease, of course. Her slightly large baby bump was now starting to show and tighten her clothes, letting her know it was time to start buying some maternity clothes.

Automatically her hands went to her bump, not minding her strappy sandals dangling from her fingers. The doctor had told her she can now know the sex of her child, but Ivy declined, wanting only to know the health instead. It was then the doctor told her the reason she was large at being five and half months pregnant was due to the fact she was having twins. The reason, it looks like, that they missed it the first time was due to their heart beat being in synced with each other. This brought on even more concerns with her maternal fetal doctor–a friend of the one she spoke to in New York. Having one child would have been difficult, but having two the doctor wasn't sure if she would survive the nine months.

Her cravings haven't helped, either, sheepishly calling room service to bring her something at all hours of the night. It was a good thing she was taking walks down the beaches to lose some of the weight…and to help her think of her situation. Her children then decided to let her know that it was time to eat.

"Hey gorgeous, what's a mermaid doing out of the water?"

Ivy laughed, turning slightly to see Sean, Emily, Eddy, Penelope, Jason, and Sly standing a couple of steps behind. "That's the stupidest line yet, Eddy!"

The group laughed as Eddy shrugged, grinning. Ivy moved towards them, holding on to Sly as soon as she was close enough, putting on her sandals. They haven't spoken about the kiss two and half months ago, but something was there–and Ivy wondered, not for the last time, if it was only her hormones wanting her to be with someone, or the fact that she _**was**_ feeling for him.

"How was the appointment?" Jason asked as they all started for the hotel.

"It went well, I'm having twins." she said it so casually, a teasing smile on her lips.

"What? Oh my God!"

Emily and Penelope yelled as they jumped up and down around Ivy then placed their hands on her bump, wanting to feel the babies. Ivy, of course, didn't tell them the concerns her doctor was having, deciding to keep that bit of information to herself until it was time to divulge it.

"So, boys or girls?" Emily asked.

"Or one of each?" Penelope added.

Ivy laughed softly, "I don't know, I wanted to be surprised. But this was definitely a wake-up call, I _**need**_ to find a place soon so I can start buying what I need."

"I think I can help you with that," everyone turned to see Bill and an unknown attractive woman. "Let's get some dinner and we'll talk it over."

After ordering Bill smiled to Ivy, "This is Jasmine McCady, one of the finest retailer in Miami."

The lovely blonde laughed, shaking her head. "He's being modest. Mr. Anderson told me little about you and what you might be looking for. I did find some reasonable houses with two and three bedrooms, most of them beach front." Ivy looked worriedly at that, knowing what kind of cost the ocean fronts where. "Don't worry about cost, they're not all that high. They're mostly foreclosures, the banks are just trying to get rid of them."

Ivy nods, her hope rising a bit. "Do you have any pictures?"

Jasmine hands over the holders to six houses as the appetizers and drinks came. Sly was looking over the pictures too, giving some stuffed mushrooms, mozzarella sticks, and spinach and artichoke dip on to her plate. Subconsciously she started to eat, mixing the dip with either the bread or mushrooms, looking over the files. Eating half the food Ivy came to two houses, both on the ocean front, and ones she was very surprise that have been foreclosure. But one of them continued to catch her eye. It was a Mediterranean style two story house with a private dock, four bedrooms and four and half baths. It was in _Coral Gables_, a rich neighborhood, but it was the only one that caught her eye.

Yet something continued to nag at her. Despite being foreclosure these houses–mansions, really–do not come cheap at all. Ivy got the suspicion that Bill was 'helping' her more than just bringing Jasmine in to show her 'cheap' homes. It was bad enough that she's been staying at his hotel for free, with free room service, now helping her with finding a home made her feel even more incompetent.

"I think I found the house, but," Ivy started as their plates were nearly finished. "I _**know**_ for a fact that these are _**not**_ the right prices for _**these**_ homes. So, are you paying for most of the price, Mr. Anderson?"

Bill grinned as he drank some wine. "I should have figured a secretary for a law firm would see more than others. These foreclosures were closer to the law firm as well as the Mob. I just wanted to help your situation so your stress levels will be down–especially around this time of your pregnancy." Ivy sighed, a hand going to her stomach. "I know you have the Mob and my daughter, but with working at the law firm _**and**_ looking for a house is enough stress to make you sick and harm your unborn."

Bill reached over and placed a hand over hers, "I just want to make this transition easier for you, is all."

"Thank you," Ivy whispered. "When will I be able to go see this house?" she asked excited, giving Jasmine the folder of the house she liked most.

"Tomorrow, if you like. I have a ten o'clock open."

Ivy smiled, "Sounds like a plan to me."

"I'm working late tomorrow, I can take you if you like?" Sly tells her suddenly, pushing his half eaten food towards her, "I'm usually up by then anyways, and you won't have to take a cab."

Ivy smiled at him, taking his plate as she had just finished hers. "Thanks Sly, it'll definitely help in saving money, even just a little."

The group around them smiled. They noticed how close the two were getting, but Ivy still backs off because of her ex-boyfriend. No matter how much and how badly he had hurt her it seemed that Ivy was still waiting for him…or at least waiting to forget about him. Tyler has called Jason two months ago about her ex wanting to find out where in Miami she was. Luckily he hasn't had much luck in finding her, but it could only be a matter of time when someone at the firm–despite both the New York and Miami workers have been told to keep her a secret from anyone outside of the law firm–will give up her name by accident.

The group thanked Bill for dinner and Jasmine and Ivy promising to see each other in the morning before they separated. The younger group had gone up to Ivy's suite and watched movies until they all fell asleep. Jason, Eddy and Penelope were on the floor while Sean and Emily were cuddled on the smaller couch, and on the larger couch was Ivy leaning against Sly, the movie continuing to play as background noise. Sly slowly woke up and sighed as he brushed Ivy's hair from her face. He moved slightly so he can properly lie the woman down and move to the floor when Ivy moaned quietly.

"Don't go, please." she whispered sleepily, her eyes still close. "Lie down next to me until I fall asleep?"

Sly was hesitant but did as she asked, knowing there was nothing he couldn't deny her. So after some maneuvering Sly was hugging Ivy around the waist as they both faced the back of the couch. Ivy had comfortably placed her head on his arm, intertwining their fingers and placed over her stomach, one of his legs placed in between hers. Sly promised that he will move out of her arms when she fell asleep, but it seemed that his body had other plans as he fell asleep probably about the same time she did.

**A/N: A great big thanks to **_**LostGirl42311 **_**for the great help with the pregnancy facts! This chapter is for you! For the **_**Crawling **_**remix you can find it at youtu. be / cnkBMI aHExI, for **_**Faithless **_** youtu. be / cQi SoCn - jDs, for Ice Box youtu. be / 9C - GFL 9VvKw, and for **_**Lithium **_** youtu. be / OiBRmr 7zhT0. ****Please review and let me know what you think!**


	28. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

"I'm fat! I hate this!"

The group of dancers merely smiled in amusement at their friend lying across the couch in the studio they were practicing for the _Nike_ commercial that was due to shoot in a couple of days. Ivy was brought in to help with the ballet/hip-hop number Sean wanted ever since he saw her and Tyler dance. And since she was the only one with the most experience on it he brought her in, for a cut of course. Ivy didn't want to take the money, but Bob told her that she was going to get paid for her time, despite that she can't show them because of her condition. And she had plenty of time now that she couldn't really go into the law firm since Rudy banned her to come in her condition.

They had just finished doing a number–a few mistakes throughout–and were talking about the direction of the dance when Ivy spoke up. She did it to break the tension, noting the stress they were all on in trying to get this right, especially the ballet/hip-hop part since Ivy can't do the moves. The group were all grateful for Ivy breaking the tension, all of them knowing someone was going to break soon.

"You're not fat, jut pregnant." Eddy tells her.

Jason grins, "Yeah, _**very**_ pregnant."

Groaning, Ivy shifts to a sitting position, her hands on her bulging stomach. Immediately Sly placed a hand on her shoulder, making sure she wasn't going to get up. In the past couple of months Ivy has noticed that Sly has picked up on her thinking and it freaked her out for the first time, but now it was just getting rather annoying and getting on her last nerve that she can't do something because Sly was already there asking her what she needed or bringing what she _**did**_ need.

"What do you want to eat? I'll get it."

Ivy frowned up at him. "You have practice, I can go get my own food. Besides, I'm not invalid!"

"You can ask my assistants, that's what they're here for."

Everyone turned to see Bob and a woman in a professional skirt and jacket with black heels making her legs look longer standing by the door. The woman was beautiful, no doubt, the typical blond hair and blue eyes with the model figure. Before anyone can say a word Ivy burst out crying, everyone startled by this admission.

"I really am fat! And she's perfect in just a simple work suit!" she cried to them, pointing at the woman. "I'm a whale in this dress!"

"You know, I'm starting to hate these hormones, Ivy can't stop crying at the little things!" Jason muttered, only to get an elbow from both Sean and Penelope.

The woman smiled sympathetic and walked over to Ivy, kneeling before her and placing a hand on her shoulder. "You're pregnant, and that's the most beautiful look a woman can have." Ivy wiped her tears, muttering a few choice words at herself. "Come on, a little walk and food will help."

At the mention of food Ivy quickly stopped her crying, wiping the tears from her face. "I can get a little exercise before stuffing my face." she muttered quietly, the woman smiling.

"Great, let's go to the cafeteria, shall we?" she helped Ivy sit up and stand before they started walking towards the door, Bob smiling as he stood to the side. "The name's Stephanie, but you can call me Steph."

"You can call me Ivy. Do they have peanut butter?"

The group smiled, chuckling as they heard Ivy's voice drift off to the distance. With her hormones all over the place, so was her mood swings. At one second she can be happy and teasing, the next crying her eyes out, then angry for no reason (mostly at Jason and Eddy), and so on and so forth. The group was getting tired of not knowing what Ivy was going to be that day, but now knew that it was part of the pregnancy package. Sean nods to Bob who nods in return, walking to stand in front of the group.

"Don't worry, I only came to see how you guys were doing. And it seems like Ivy was able to get rid some of the tension," he trailed off knowingly, the group chuckles lightly as some of them flushed. "Why don't you guys take the day off? You've all been working a lot more hours and I think it's high time you guys just pull away for a bit."

"You read our minds," Eddie tells him with a nod.

Sean nods in agreement, "Yeah, I think the closer the deadline is coming the more anxious we're getting."

Bob grins, "Understandable. Go on, get some food with Ivy and get out of here. I know you'll guys will be back in top shape the next time you come in." he then frowns, looking from Sean to Eddy, "How is Ivy doing? Not stressed out I hope?"

Sean shakes his head, "Ivy's good, no matter how stress we are we make sure she's not."

Bob smiles, "Good, good. Take her home, and all of you just rest for the next two days."

The group nods and begin to gather their things before going to find Ivy and eat some food alongside her too. When they explained what Bob wanted them to do the group then decided to Ivy's place to hang out as she had a pool _and_ a private beach. Since she couldn't dance anymore they stopped taking her to the beach clubs they used to frequently hang. Not to mention Ivy hated wearing her black two piece–though it was more of a tankini with a swim skirt–in front of the public because of her self-conscious.

Despite her protest the group went with her to her home. They liked hanging out with her, so the group did things to make _**her**_ comfortable and what _**she**_ wanted to do. However a big surprise was waiting for them back at the house, one Ivy really needed after months away from home. When they parked in the drive way in front of the door Ivy, as quickly as she can with her stomach, got out of the car with a huge smile. Although Jason and the Mob have been great she's been missing the others from New York more.

Blake Collins mouth fell open at the sight of Ivy. He and Alex were thinking of going down to Florida to visit Ivy. They found out that Tyler and Calista had planned to go too, Tyler letting them know that he was getting anxious about her and her pregnancy. In the end everyone decided to go too, making a vacation out of it. When Ivy had told her brother to gather everyone at the Vault to give the announcement of having twins it just made the plans to go down to Florida even quicker to see her.

Now Blake knew that she was big before they found out she was having twins, but seeing Ivy up close…he mentally shook his head with disbelief. She was _**huge**_ beyond imagination. Maybe it had to do with her small figure. Granted she wasn't petite but she was not big either. It was Tyler who brought him out of his thoughts when he started laughing.

"Holy crap, you're huge!" Tyler laughed, holding his stomach.

The group, except Tyler, noticed the Mob turn to Ivy quickly and with concern, wondering why they did so. They saw the tears in Ivy's eyes, making the green color to shine even brighter, as her lower lip trembled. With her big bag in hand, full of who knows what, she marched forward and swung it at Tyler. He cried out and ducked when she continued to swing at him, but continued to get hit by the woman he considered as a sister.

"You try carrying two large watermelons while you cry, yell, laugh, be happy, then sad, and hungry for things you never liked before at all hours of the night and day!" Ivy yelled as the tears fell down her cheeks, hitting Tyler one last time, sobbing out the last of the words. "It's not fun!"

"Oh, honey, I'm sorry!" Tyler said sincerely, hugging the woman. "I was only teasing, I didn't meant to upset you! Please forgive me!"

Ivy slowly started to calm down, knowing that she shouldn't have had so much excitement, but hearing Tyler say that, even in teasing, really did the trick. She blamed the stupid pregnancy hormones. Once she was good she pulled back and smacked him one more time before greeting the others, Tyler rubbing his sore arm. Blake couldn't help but smirk with a shake of his head, hugging the younger girl he missed greatly since she moved to Florida.

"You look wonderful," he whispered, kissing her cheek.

Ivy smiled, "Thanks, I missed you too." she whispered back. "Come on, we're about to head out to the beach. You can leave your bags in the living room and change or go in your clothes."

Tyler moved towards her and hugged her tightly once again, the others going inside to change and give the two privacy. No words were needed between them as they understood each other perfectly. At that moment Ivy didn't realize just how much she missed and needed Tyler from that last hug and silent conversation. Silently he's always been her rock even though she backed him up during their two last years at MSA, and now Tyler was there for her fully.

"It's going to be all right," Tyler whispered, feeling Ivy start to shake. "You're all going to be all right."

**45454545454545**

–**New York**–

Danny strode in to the large room the Samurai's practiced and walked directly towards Julien, whose back was to him, the group of dancers in the middle of practice. However as they were facing Danny's way they started to talk amongst themselves before pointing at him and telling Julien. He stopped and turned, grinning at his former right hand. With his legs spread and arms turned, Julien tilted his chin up in triumphant.

"What's wrong Darkness? The Pirate whore finally dumped you and now you want to come back? Is that it?"

Danny didn't stop or even say a word, he merely pulled back his arm and punched Julien. The other dancer moved around Julien but some moved towards Danny to hold him back just in case he decides to punch their leader again. Though some did envy him for having the chance to punch the man that did make their life a living hell most of the time.

"I will _**never**_ come back to your group!" Danny roared angrily, "I just thought I give you a bit of payback, is all."

With that said Danny left, Julien yelling after him. "This is the end, you hear me? _**Never**_ will you dance with a crew again! You got that, traitor? Never!"

Feeling like a burden has been lifted off his shoulders as Danny left the building one last time he took a deep breath of the night, looking up towards the dark sky. He vowed never to let this happen to him again, that no other person will come between him and Ivy. With that note Danny moved towards his bike. He needed to find Ivy, and soon, wanting to explain all that happened and prayed that she listen to him this time around.

The drive to the Chandler's home in Greenwich Village, knowing Jamie was out of school already. With his mind made up Danny was going to find out where Ivy was whether Jamie liked it or not. He parked behind Adam's black Mercedes-Benz, seeing him carrying Jamie's suitcase in one hand and holding her hand in the other. Jamie's smile slightly faded when he got off his bike, her baby blue eyes widening as he walked towards them.

"I'm coming with you whether you like it or not."

"Danny," Jamie started, torn out of betraying either of her friends.

"Jamie, _**please**_," Danny pleaded quietly. "I need to explain what Charlotte made her think and what she saw."

Jamie took deep breaths, her hand tightening with Adam's as she frown in concern. "She's not going to like the surprise, Danny."

"Or her," Adam muttered, turning to Jamie worriedly. "Not telling her isn't going to stress her out, will it?"

Jamie sighs, looking back to her boyfriend just as worriedly. "I hope not."

**A/N: I am SO SORRY! For the late update! I got a full time job, a part time job, AND I'm going to school full time. I've hadn't had time to really get my thoughts together with this story, but I know you guys have been waiting for this. Next chapter will be Danny and Ivy reuniting and find out if Ivy will listen to reason or not. Please review, and I'll try not to be late updating again, but no promises!**


	29. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

Calista had smiled and blushed as though she were back in high school. The Pirates and Ivy all said it was about time she and Tyler finally got together as they were all down at the beach. It took a few months for the couple to finally realize the connection they had. Tyler had continued to visit the Vault, even after Ivy decided to stay in Miami, and every time he and Calista would always improve the dance routine she was working that day. Needless to say on dance move had them working a bit closer than usual and Tyler went ahead and kissed her. Calista was almost afraid what Ivy was going to say, knowing she liked Nora and they were great friends. But her fears were squashed when the pregnant woman hugged her, crying out not Tyler not to hurt her. Of course what Tyler said next had everyone laughing.

"What about me? What if _**she**_ hurts _**me**_?"

"You're a guy! Take it like a man!" Tyler pouted playfully, Ivy hugging him with a laugh. "I'm happy for you. I'm just glad that it finally happened."

After playing in the water until dark they all went inside to watch movies, everyone making sure that Ivy was comfortable, the woman getting irritated. Calista, however, saw how close by the Parkour guy, Sly, was to Ivy and wondered about it. When they were down by the beach he was always close by incase she needed something. She liked the guy, really, she did, he was a great dancer with putting in the whole Parkour in, but how he was close to Ivy Calista did not like it one bit. She smiled when she felt Tyler hugging her from behind, kissing her cheek.

"I see you noticed Sly." he said quietly.

"You think they're together?"

Tyler shook his head. "Ivy would have told us, or me at least. She was–_**is**_–still in love with Danny."

"Will she tell Danny about his kids?"

Tyler sighs, moving to stand next to her, his arm still wrapped around her waist. "I hope so. If it was me I'd want to know."

The doorbell suddenly rang, cutting their conversation about Sly and Danny short. Chase yelling that he would get it since he was the closes to the door, giving the bowl of popcorn to Andie who continued on to the living room. Opening the door Chase stopped short, his eyes widening before muttering a curse. Tyler turned to see what was going on when Chase made a noise, tensing with dread at the sight of the very man he and Calista were just talking about.

"He demanded to come, I'm sorry." Jaime told them as quietly as she could.

Tyler, Calista, and Chase saw the panic look on the younger girl who looked around Chase, making sure Ivy wasn't anywhere near them. Adam ushered Jamie just inside the house, Danny standing outside, knowing if he made a wrong move Tyler and Chase will kick his ass at that moment. He had stared at the house as they drove pass the gates, wondering how Ivy was able to afford it.

Then his thoughts went to how Ivy was going to react to him being there. How has she been doing? If she found anyone in the seven months she's been gone from his life? He knew the fear of Ivy rejecting him once more will hurt more than anything else that's happened. Tyler moved forward, having not noticed Ivy walking towards them with a frown. He was afraid what this surprise will put Ivy in, being two months before she was to deliver. This stress can put her in the hospital earlier.

"Seriously, you need to leave." he told him just as quietly.

"I just need to speak with her." Danny said desperately. "_**Please**_."

Calista, having walked behind Tyler towards the door, heard a noise behind her and turned. Her ocean blue eyes widen and took hold of Tyler's arm, her voice not working at the moment as she tried to get Tyler's attention. Everything in her told her to make Tyler close the door on Danny but she was frozen, her hold on him tightening to the point that it was painful. It seems like things were only just getting worse that day.

"Who is it?" Ivy asked.

Tyler's head snapped before he turned around completely, not realizing that Danny was in full view. Ivy stopped short, eyes widening and her mouth in a surprise 'O' shape, while Danny's eyes fell to her stomach. Ivy's heart started to race, her mind going blank at the situation that she found herself in now. The next thing she knew her breathing became short and her heart wouldn't–couldn't–slow down. Ivy heard several people cry out her name as shooting pains came from her stomach.

Then her world became dark.

Tyler caught her before she hit the ground, eyes widening at the pool of water by her feet, mixed with blood. He yelled for someone to call nine-one-one, Danny rushing to the other side, eyes fearful as he brushed her hair from her face. The ambulance came and asked the group questions as the EMT's did their job. Once they got all they needed they strapped Ivy on to the gurney, a look passing between the man and woman when they checked her pulse. Jason gave them her heart medication as Sean called her maternal fetal medicine as they all moved out of the house. It was Tyler who rode with Ivy since he was more like family, the others following in their cars.

At the hospital the group was forced to wait in the lobby as they were to do some test to bring her heart down. The large group sat around the large lobby, the people waiting before them frowning at the group with curiosity. They knew some of them because of the news with the Mob and the movement with the project seven months ago, but because of the distraught looks and some of them pacing they decided to give them the privacy they obviously needed.

"She opened her eyes briefly before going unconscious again." Tyler told them, holding Calista tightly as she sat on his lap.

He was scared. They all were, but it was Tyler who held the most fear as he was the closes to the woman. That was his sister and his nieces or nephews. Everyone hated to think it but they could lose either one of them or both.

"Why the hell didn't anyone tell me?" Danny demanded quietly, closing his yes.

"It was Ivy's decision." Emily told him just as quietly. "It wasn't our place."

Sighing angrily Danny shot off his seat, walking to the doors Ivy went through, but stopping after two steps. Hands fisting he put them in his pockets, welling for the doctor to come back out with good news. He vaguely heard Jason talking with Moose as he begun to pace around the waiting room. What could be taking so damn long? It shouldn't take forty-five minutes to care for her, should it?

"Miss Alexander's family?"

Danny quickly walked up to the male doctor, Tyler at his side. "I'm her brother,"

"And I'm the father."

The doctor nodded, "I'm Dr. Anthony Bruge, Ivy's maternal-fetal doctor. Ivy's doing great, I was finally able to get her heart rate down by giving her a sedative to sleep." he took a deep breath, "However due to whatever caused her stress and heart rate she went into labor two months early. With her heart condition I'm afraid to wake her to deliver the twins since it will make it a more dangerous and complicated birth."

Both men frowned with concern. "So how can Ivy give birth without complications?" Danny asked worriedly.

"By doing a caesarean section we can keep Ivy's heart rate down. We now just need to ask permission for the procedure."

"Do it," both men said at once without thinking.

The doctor smiled, nodding. "All right, we will be taking her up to the fifth level if you wish to head up there and wait in that lobby. The procedure will take a few hours, but once it's all done I will come back out to let you know how all three of them are doing."

Danny frowned, taken aback at the information as the doctor walked away. "Three?" he questioned confused, turning to a grinning Tyler.

"Yeah man," Tyler placed a hand on his shoulder. "You're having twins."

Tyler walked back to the group to discloser the information for the rest of their friends, the large group moving towards the elevators. They followed the signs for the lobby and were all grateful that it was empty, minus one or two people. Danny quickly sat down in front of the large open windows that viewed the city of Miami. He sighs quietly, closing his eyes as he tilted his head back, praying that both Ivy and his children will be okay. Both Danny and Tyler took to be the most concerned out of the group as they were the closes to Ivy. Some of the Mob members took to bringing coffee and food for everyone within the hour and a half they started to wait.

Another hour later Dr. Bruge came out with a grim look, both Danny and Tyler getting to their feet first, the others following behind, as dread settled in their stomachs. The doctor opened his mouth to speak when Moose and Camille called out for Tyler, running towards them with Bill and Moose's and Ivy's parents hurrying not too far behind, all of them concerned etched on their faces.

"Where's my sister?" Moose asked with fear.

"Where's my daughter?" Kathy Alexander cried with concern, tears already streaming down her cheeks. "Where's my baby?"

Robert Alexander Jr. wrapped an arm around his wife, as the three family members watched Dr. Bruge visibly sighed as he turned to them. "Dr. Anthony Bruge, I'm afraid you have a difficult decision to make."

**45454545454545**

The steady rhythm of an annoying beeping could be heard, Ivy blinking her heavy eyes. She saw the annoying machine producing the beeping sound and frowned as she tried to remember what happened. Her eyes widen as she looked down to her less swollen stomach, her hands hovering over it with fear. She wasn't sure if she made a noise or cried out or if the rapid beeping–which Ivy found matched her own rapid heartbeat–Tyler and Danny were at her right side as a nurse, her brother, and her parents came running in to her left.

Eyes wide Ivy turned to the nurse, the fearful question at the tip of her tongue. Although she was shock to see her parents, Ivy was too much concerned for her children. They were two months shy of her due date, a scenario of complications of what could have happened to them flew threw her mind. Ivy didn't think that she will be able to live through the emotions.

"Your sons are okay, they're well." the nurse told her.

Ivy visibly relaxed at the news, as well as the medication the nurse had just given to her through the I.V. "Sons? I have sons?" she asked tiredly.

The nurse smiles, nodding. "Yes, but it will be a while before you can see them as you need your strength." Ivy frowned in confusion, feeling herself slowly becoming drowsy. "Don't worry, Dr. Bruge will be in a minute and speak with you."

Ivy smiles at her brother, who quickly took her hand once the nurse took all her vitals, their parent's right behind Moose. "I'm sorry to have scared you and making you come all the way here."

Moose and their parents shook their heads all of them having tears in their eyes, Moose saying, "Don't, I wanted to be here when you gave birth to my nephews."

"Why didn't you tell us you were pregnant?" Robert demanded softly, laying a hand on her wrist.

"We could have helped you!" Kathy told her with a shake of her head making Ivy sigh with guilt.

"Besides, it was a great way to get out of classes." Moose tells her.

Both their parents smacked Moose, Ivy laughing quietly. She turned to her other side, smiling at a tired looking Tyler. She hated to see him be scared because of her, much less exhausted. If Ivy was able to she would have rewind to the day she told him that she was pregnant and stayed with Tyler in New York. Maybe then he wouldn't be so stressed out.

"I'm sorry to have you worried you even more."

Tyler shook her hand she brought up for him to hold. "I'm just happy you're okay, as well as the boy's."

"I believe we _**all**_ are happy to see you three doing better." Dr. Bruge said, smiling as he walked in.

Ivy's smile froze as she spotted Danny at the foot of her bed, watching her with a forlorn look on his tired face. He stares for a few more seconds before leaving the room, Ivy feeling a tightening around her heart. She wanted to call out to him, knowing that they needed to talk, but she wanted to know exactly how her sons were doing. Ivy looked up to Tyler, who nodded and walked behind Danny. Ivy hoped he wouldn't leave the hospital and forget her completely because her sons needed a father as much as she knew Danny would need them. At least she knew that much from the months they have dated.

**A/N: So SORRY to have taken so long to update! Between school, work, and playing Assassins Creed 4 I just haven't had time to type anything into the computer. I know this is very short but I wanted to ended here otherwise the next chapter would have been added to this one and it would have been way too long. Also I need names for the boys, anyone have suggestions? Please review to let me know how you liked this! Only two or three more chapters until this story is finally ended! I'm actually kind of sad thinking about it…:(**


	30. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

Danny stood before a glass window, his leg parted in a defense stance as his hands were dipped into his front pockets, his entire body rigid despite the exhaustion. He, like Tyler and Moose, did not sleep in the last eighteen hours. The first four hours was when they had to do an emergency C-section and keeping Ivy stable, another four hours was the surgery to stop Ivy from bleeding out. Then three hours was spent with Dr. Bruge trying to safely bring her speeding heart back to normal, then the last seven hours was waiting for Ivy to be on the clear before being moved to a private room.

Danny saw how happy Ivy was with her family as soon as she woke, but then that turned into fear of seeing him…Danny couldn't lie to himself, his heart broke all over again. He had stepped away, not wanting to ruin her happiness. Now, though, he looked at his twin sons soundly asleep as other newborns cried. It probably helped that they were in the incubator as they were born two months early, and it was his fault. Despite that the doctor tried to assure him that they were bound to be born early. Usually women about to give birth with twins or more children generally always give birth early.

Danny never thought he could be so scared in his entire life until Dr. Bruge had come out to tell the Alexander's the difficult decision that they had to make. Apparently after the three hours of trying to bring her heartbeat back to normal Ivy had flat-lined. He figured that his own heart had stopped at the news and he couldn't breathe even more. Surprisingly it was Moose that, being as calm as he could be then his distraught parents, had told Dr. Bruge to do what he can to help save his sister. The seven hours were a hard, wrecking, and grueling process as Ivy's heart was going up and down, not wanting to stable. They had to bring her back to life at least once more until she was finally out of danger.

A hand fell on his shoulder, Danny starting and turning to see Tyler looking towards the two incubators. Neither man said a single word, merely letting the comfortable silence to continue between them, looking towards his twin sons. Danny knew that Tyler went to him for a reason. To talk or take him home–actually, it was Ivy's home–or take him back to the airport. It could well be that Ivy didn't want him near her or their children? To want him gone from their lives and never see or speak to any of them.

Quickly Danny felt a cold hand fist around his heart and his lungs. Would he be able to support her wishes? To actually _**leave**_ his children behind just so she didn't have to see him? Ivy couldn't be that cruel, could she? To not let his children without him or any sort of father figure? Then again, could it be possible that Ivy has found someone here, in Miami, and has fallen out of love with him? Did she ever really love him?

Danny's depressing thoughts quickly disappeared, however, at Tyler's next words. Did he hear right or was it only his hopeful imagination? Danny was sure what Tyler had told him wasn't right, there had to be some sort of mistake! Perhaps it was all a trick? A cruel trick to get back at him for being the idiot he was and letting Ivy slip through his fingertips. He wouldn't mind as he deserves that, and more.

"Ivy wishes to speak with you." Tyler grins at Danny's utter disbelief look, clapping a hand on his shoulder once more. "Despite what you might think or have seen, Ivy still _**loves**_ you, Danny. I think no matter what happens she will always love you."

Danny frowns, looking back at his sons. "You seem to have more faith than I do."

Tyler merely smiles, shaking his head. "I just see the facts. Now go, she's waiting."

**45454545454545**

Ivy inhaled deeply and softly, slowly opening her eyes to slits. She felt a presences to her right, but knew that wasn't what had woken her. Then she felt familiar fingers barely touching her with tenderness, moving her hair from her face. She smiled softly, closing her eyes in yearning and sorrow. Without turning her head to the person she knew who it was and, oh, how long she had missed his touch and his presences. During her pregnancy all she ever thought about was Danny, even when Sly was there to comfort her instead.

She liked Sly, she did, but her heart will always be forever Danny's, as cheesy as that sounds, but it was the truth. She could have fallen in love with Sly if she wanted to, but why hurt an innocent man? Just so she can 'move on' with her life. No, she wasn't the type of person to play with people's hearts, even when she was nursing a broken one herself. Everyone in the process will just get hurt ten times more, with no hope of getting one's sanity back.

It will always be Danny.

Heart beating faster, Ivy opened her eyes all the way and turned her head. Danny quickly brought his hand back to his side, his own eyes slightly wide at the thought of having been caught. Ivy smiled, never having seen him so nervous before. Though she can only imagine what it was that he was thinking. Though she did feel bad for keeping her pregnancy a secret, Ivy thought that it would have been for the best. He was more into Charlotte and the life of the privilege, it was all that he knew growing up.

Thinking of the past made her self-conscious and shy around him, but she knew that if Danny wanted to be in her sons–_**their**_ sons–lives she will have to play nice. Even when he was back together with Charlotte, Ivy will have to tolerate her if there will ever be a joint custody.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you that I was pregnant," Ivy said before Danny could say a word. "I just wasn't sure how to tell you or if you wanted to know."

The few minutes that Danny was there, he felt nothing but love and sadness and longing for the woman that had fallen asleep before he entered the room. Now, however, he felt anger rising quickly inside him. Did Ivy truly not know him at all? Did she think that he was only using her for his own amusement? Her eyes told him everything that she wasn't saying and that only pissed him off even more.

"Do you think so little of me that the months we have been together meant nothing? How can you not know that I would have been joyed by the idea of you carry my child inside you? That I was to be a _**father**_?"

Ivy flushed angrily, inhaling sharply through her nose as she glared at him. "I'm sorry, but I wasn't sure if you were too busy with _**Charlotte**_ to even _**care**_ what was going on with me! Let alone wanting to be a father!"

"Charlotte _**used**_ me to get us to break up! I was _**never**_ with her, damn it!" Danny yelled angrily, glaring at the woman he loves. "It was her and Julien who tried to get back at me for choosing you over them!"

The heart monitor increased it's beeping as lines went up and down rapidly. Though neither Ivy nor Danny took notice, too angry with the other to take notice about anything around them only each other. If they would have noticed they would have known that the arguing was a dangerous one for Ivy at the moment as her heart was still trying to recover from her early pregnancy the day before.

Ivy started to inhale sharply through her nose, tears forming quickly to blur her vision. "You don't have to make any excuses to me just so you can see your sons, Danny! Whether you believe me or not I _**am**_ going to let you see your sons so that they won't grow up without a father in their lives!"

Danny went to argue some more, to retaliate but he noticed when Ivy started to pant, her breathing becoming difficult. Heart thumping wildly, his anger no longer a concern for the situation at hand, Danny was about to go get help when he was spun around and punched. He looked up to see one of the dancers that were with the large group at Ivy's house. The man gave him an angry glare before rushing over to Ivy, talking to her quietly, brushing her hair. Shaking his head, Danny quickly got up and ran to the door, yelling for help.

He turned back to the bed to see that the man had taken her hand in his while he placed his other on her forehead. He was now whispering for her to be calm and to breathe slowly, brushing her hair from her face. Ivy closed her eyes with a soft cry, trying to calm her racing heart and to breathe normally again. Danny saw just how close the two were and felt his own heart break at the scene. Not even the stinging of his face from where he was punched hurt him as much as seeing Ivy familiar with another man that seemed to be more than just friends.

Dr. Bruge and a nurse quickly came running in, going to the other side of Ivy, the doctor looking over her heart rhythm. Hating himself for putting Ivy in this state, Danny stood back from the bed, watching as the man leaned his forehead against Ivy's and whispering to her some more. When Ivy started to calm down on her own it surprised everyone in the room, Dr. Bruge and the nurse the most as they only have seen patients panic some more when they weren't able to calm down on their own. Danny continued to watch with a broken heart as the man brushed her hair one last time and kissed the tears that had fallen, Ivy closing her eyes tightly.

"Sir, I think it's best if you leave now." Dr. Bruge told Danny, seeing that he was the one to cause the stress in the first place.

Not able to watch the love of his life and this unknown man become even closer Danny nods to the doctor and the nurse and leaves the room, Ivy looking after him. A minute late she asks him to stay but he was gone. Moose, whom was with his parents and were on their way towards Ivy's room, greeted Danny but frowned when he merely continued to walk past him. Shaking his head Moose ran after him, letting his parents know that he would be right back.

He slammed against the door that lead to the staircase, throwing it open with enough force that it hit the wall. "Kid!"

Danny stopped on the next level down, not turning towards the younger Alexander. "It's best if I leave her be, Moose. She's barely recovering and I don't want to make her even more stressed out."

Moose frowns even more, shaking his head. "She hasn't been able to think about anyone but you, you know. Ivy still loves you, no matter _**what**_ happened between you two."

Danny closed his eyes tightly, the tears he was trying to hold back and not let the younger Alexander see start to fall down his cheeks. "What's happened between us cannot be repaired, Moose. She said so herself. Maybe not in those terms, but something close to it."

Moose rushed down the steps two at a time, grabbing Danny's arm to turn him around to argue but stopped short at the tears. Looking more deeply at the older man's face Moose realized that it was hurt and pain that was shown on his face, along with the dark circles against his pale skin. The man even looked even skinner, all signs that Danny was going through the same thing that his sister was going through. Because before she realized that she wasn't the only person living, Ivy wasn't sleeping nor was she eating.

"Wait for me, I'll let my parents and Ivy know that I'll be back later tonight or tomorrow."

Danny shook his head, looking away. "Don't do that man, just let it go. I'm just going to head back to New York."

Moose took hold of his arm, staring at the older and taller man in the eyes. "_**No**_ you're not. Come on," he sighed, ushering Danny down the stairs as he took out his cell phone.

Moose quickly sent a text to Tyler to tell his parents and Ivy that he was going to visit another day, not wanting to let Danny alone for a second. He loved his sister enough that Moose was going to do all that he can to help save this relationship, because, damn it, Ivy and Danny belonged to each other whether either of them like it or not. There was a lot of misunderstanding between them, that much Moose knew, but he would need to get to the bottom of it before he can even begin to start saving them.

**45454545454545**

Danny stared out at the clear water of the pool after finishing his side of the story. Moose stayed quiet, not interrupting, as he listened intently. All Danny remembered was the day that Ivy saw Charlotte kiss him. Charlotte who had thought that they were meant to be together because of their family names and running in the same circle. All Danny could see was Ivy's eyes full of hurt, betrayal, and fear. Fear, no doubt, of raising a child on her own and without a father-figure in his life–_**their**_ life, now that Ivy gave birth to twins.

His sisters knew something had happened but couldn't get much information out of him. Danny had always been able to tell his older sisters everything, but he couldn't seem to tell them of what had happened between him and Ivy. And that hurt him as his sisters were the only family he had left as his parents still rejected him as their son. Not that he cared, he was happier without them breathing down their neck. He even liked working at the company he was at, who didn't care much about his dancing.

Now here he was with Moose at Ivy's place, after asking the others to give them privacy, telling him of all that's happened. Danny was grateful as he didn't think he can stand the others judging him anymore than the glares that he received from them.

"Tyler and me both thought that something wasn't right." Moose finally said. "We both–_everyone_, really–saw just how much you both loved each other. We knew something was wrong."

Danny sighs, rubbing a hand over his face. "She doesn't want me back that much was clear at the hospital. And I saw just how close Ivy and that guy at the hospital was, it seems that she fell in love with him."

"She's still hurting, Kid." Moose whispered, "She's still hurting because of how much she loves you."

Danny smirked, looking over to the younger Alexander. "You still can't call me by my, can you?"

Moose laughed, scratching the back of his head, his hat sliding forward slightly. "Sorry, force of habit I guess."

"No problem, I get it," Danny started, looking back at the water. "Moose."

At his nickname Moose laughed loudly, smiling widely. "Okay, I got you."

Danny could only shake his own head, smiling. Moose was a good kid, but sometimes his geekiness was a bit too much for him to handle. Though it did remind him a little bit of Ivy, who sometimes let out her inner geek. Then of the argument they had not too long ago at the hospital appeared once again. He should have been more considerate of her condition and not let his anger get the best of him. Ivy was fragile enough after giving birth to his children, he should have just tried to let it go and be the calm one.

Sure, he's always had a temper and never left things alone–going after Moose after he humiliated him in the park was a great example–but he was never like that with Ivy. When they did argue he was calm and took a step back to look over the situation. Danny guessed that his anger towards Ivy was mostly anger towards Charlotte and Julien. Nathan, he couldn't fault him, he knew how easy it was to fall in love with Ivy. To fall for her personality that was rarely genuine.

"Has she named our kids?" Danny suddenly said, curious to know the names of his children.

Moose smiles, placing a hand on the older man's shoulder. "Not yet. Ivy's been in and out of consciousness that the Dr. Bruge is waiting to ask until she's had plenty of rest."

Danny sighs, shoving a hand through his already disheveled hair, hating himself even more at the reminder. "Yea, I get it. Look I'm gonna get going and find a hotel room."

Moose frowned, "Why don't you stay here? There's no reason–"

"No Moose, I rather not taint what is Ivy's any further." Danny stands, smiling sincerely. "Thank you for listening, but I better go and actually get some rest. You should go back and see Ivy before visiting hours are over."

Moose quickly stands, watching Danny walking away. He wanted to stop him, to call Danny back but knew that it wasn't possible. He needed time just as much as Ivy did all these months she was in Miami. It was the least he and his sister could do for him. Moose just hoped that Danny would stay rather than take the first flight back home to New York.

**A/N: I first want to say that thank to all those who had reviewed, favored, and followed this story. I am sorry that it has taken so long, I guess I'm just sad that this is about to be over. Next I would like to say that thanks to Luke Conard's songs: **_**'Better When You're Gone'**_** and **_**'Like Yesterday'**_** and **_**'If'**_** I was able to get inspired for this chapter and finish it. His YouTube page is www . youtube dot com / user /lukeconard. Great singer! Please review to let me know how you liked this!**


End file.
